


Veil of the Moon

by Deathangelgw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sequel to 'Darkness of the Moon'. Fifteen years after Voldemort was defeated inadvertently by Harry, Voldemort returns. But he isn't the only one to come back. Will Harry be able to save all of those he loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: *whaps down the accusers* NO they ain’t mine so no sue! I’m just borrowin!

Warnings: AU, hinted het, slash, violence, NCS, swearing…dark angsty sap.

Pairings: For now, only RL+SB, HP+SB+RL, and such not

Rating: PG-13

Note: This starts at the end of GoF. It will give MAJOR spoilers for GoF on, so if you haven’t read them, don’t complain here! I’m taking some liberties with certain parts, otherwise, if I don’t work on certain scenes, I’m not messing with them!! If you didn’t read ‘Darkness of the Moon’, then you will end up lost. Enjoy and Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Harry struggled to fight back, feeling his fatigue and sorrow gaining on him, swallowing him as he faced off against his arch-nemesis. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how to escape from Voldemort alive even while he dodged curse after curse before hiding behind Voldemort’s father’s gravestone. He thought swiftly as he listened to Voldemort taunting him, feeling dread and hopelessness well up within him once again. He shook his head, knowing he had to pull through this. He’d done it before and, even though his memory was of his mother and someone else saving him, he knew he could do it…in their memory.

 

He rolled away from the gravestone as another curse flew at it, ignoring the taunting laughs from the watching Death eaters and Voldemort. He faced Voldemort, shaking off the Imperius curse angrily before firming his resolve and attacking at the same time as his nemesis.

 

“Expelliarmus!”  
  


“Avada Kedavra!!”

 

Suddenly, a bright golden light strung their wands together and Harry found himself holding on tightly to his wand, shaking. He watched in surprise as Voldemort did the same, eyes wide with astonishment as he too struggled to keep his wand steady. The Death eaters surrounding them shouted for orders, snarling at Harry as they tried to help. They watched, as helpless as the two combatants were, as the two floated from the ground and came to land on a space not surrounded by gravestones.

 

Web silk shot out suddenly from the string connecting them, making a golden dome that kept them locked in and the observers blocked out. Voldemort yelled at his followers, silencing them as he watched along with Harry, fear shimmering slightly in his red glowing eyes.

 

Harry faced off against Voldemort, feeling his strength return as the golden web sang softly. He blinked suddenly, feeling something open within him as he saw the thread splinter, then several beads of light coalesce on the thread.

 

_Panna lin balan a nod-ten na lin mîl …heb-ti a no er-ind an-pân-lû._

 

The soft words echoed around him, caressing him familiarly and he focused his strength, pushing back the beads that had started to cause his wand to shake almost uncontrollably. Voldemort’s eyes widened, having heard the words and voice as well. Suddenly, screams of agony and pain began coming from Voldemort’s wand, as he now had to fight to hold his wand steady. A soft gray glob fell from the tip of his wand, forming briefly into the hand that he had given to Wormtail before vanishing.

 

Another glob began forming as the two fighters watched, shocked, and it formed into a body. It stood and Harry smiled slightly at seeing Cedric Diggory in front of him, smiling back. “Be strong, Harry. Don’t give up,” he said soothingly, then glared over at the fearful Voldemort.

 

A third glob began to take shape and an old man appeared, encouraging Harry as well while a fourth blob appeared. Bertha Jorkins materialized and smiled at Harry, urging him to keep holding on. A fifth blob appeared as the three others taunted Voldemort and cheered Harry on and Harry felt a jolt of knowing, as if he knew who it was.

 

A young woman formed, her hair flowing down to her slender waist as she stood up and smiled at Harry. He felt instant warmth for her as well as knowledge and wished he knew who she was. She came over and touched his hand, smiling in encouragement. “Hold on Harry…your mom and dad are coming too,” she remarked, winking before glaring balefully at Voldemort.

 

Harry felt his heart leap at the thought as another glob formed and another woman floated up, looking like the previous girl except her hair was shorter and her face was a bit different. Lily smiled at her son, nodding in approval as she whispered softly, “Just a bit longer, baby. Your father is still coming.”

 

Nodding as he refocused on steadying his tiring arms, Harry concentrated as another blob formed and became an exact older copy of Harry himself. James smiled softly at his son, then came over as the others taunted Voldemort, who was watching them with wide fear-filled eyes. Speaking softly, James instructed, “We’ll disappear after you let go, but we will do our best to distract them. When you break it, run and escape to the portkey. It will take you back to Hogwarts.”

 

Harry nodded, then looked over as Cedric asked, “Harry…take my body with you, please? Give my family something.” Harry nodded firmly, then waited for his signal.

 

“Ready? Evie…you know what to do….” James ordered as he and his wife surrounded the other woman, who nodded firmly. A soft green glow surrounded them all suddenly and James commanded softly, “Let go, Harry! Go!”

 

“Now!!” Harry cried out and broke the connection. He ran quickly as the glow sharpened suddenly and a column of energy shot up around Voldemort. He ignored the shouts and screams of orders as he ran to Cedric’s body. He grabbed Cedric and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock as the column of energy suddenly pulsed with green and gold light, then flared out. Instinctively, his hand reached out and touched something.

 

And then…darkness.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Pain mingled in her mind, pushing back the darkness as she came back to consciousness. Not opening her eyes for she knew that there would be nothing to see, she wondered how much time had passed this time. She tilted her head, listening to the soft encouraging voices that had urged her to push forward and come back. To save Harry.

 

She slumped in her chains, feeling her body ache and quiver with pain as she moved to get a more comfortable position. She’d lost count of all the beatings, the rapes, the taunts and jeers from her captors since she had come back to this existence in that cold cemetery so many weeks ago. She knew that, once Voldemort could get the potion that would reverse her sterility from her being a werewolf, he would stop at nothing to make her bear his heir.

 

But she wouldn’t give up. She knew that her time would come and she would escape. But escape to who? Who would she find? Was anyone that she had known and loved still alive? These questions tormented her almost as much as the torture she forced herself to live through. But she had to. She stayed strong in the hopes that she could escape and then find her godson and protect him.

 

She stiffened as she heard footsteps and knew her peace was going to be disturbed once again. She firmed her resolve and sent out a silent prayer to Lily and James to guide help to her. She felt a tear trail down her cheek as she whispered a soft plea, “Remus…help me.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Harry frowned softly as he poked at his dinner. He’d just gotten to Grimmauld Place the other day and was having mixed feelings. He still felt resentful that he’d been basically cooped up and shut out of what had been going on, but he was also very glad to see his two best friends and Sirius. But he found himself thinking about that day in the cemetery over and over again, the unknown woman’s face sticking in his mind. He wished he could remember her name that his father had said, but for some reason, he kept drawing a blank.

 

“Harry? Something wrong?” Ron’s voice interrupted Harry’s thoughts as the redhead peered at him in slight worry.

 

“Nah, it’s nothing, Ron. I…just keep thinking about that day. Or…actually about this one girl that helped me,” Harry replied, trying to smile at them reassuringly. He sighed softly as he saw the concerned looks exchanged between Hermione and Ron, then rolled his eyes. “I’m not losing it, guys. There was this other woman that looked like my mom. It felt like I knew her, but I don’t know her name and was just trying to remember,” he explained as he poked them both.

 

“Her name was Evie.” Remus’ voice startled them and they looked over in surprise at the older man. His head was bowed as he stared at his own dinner, as the others became quiet once he had spoken.

 

“Remus…you don’t have to talk about it,” Mrs. Weasley commented soothingly as she patted his hand, looking both worried and sad.

 

“It’s ok, Molly. He needs to know her. And from the sounds of it, she was protecting him again,” Remus murmured, trying to smile through his tears.

 

“You…knew her, Remus?” Harry asked softly, surprised at the tears as much as the other younger people.

 

“Aye. I knew her…very very well,” Remus breathed out, sniffling as he wiped his face. He sat back and looked over at Harry. “She was your godmother, Harry…and my wife,” he stated with a slight smile as Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped in shock.

 

“W-wife?! But werewolves can’t…” Ron gulped and looked down as Molly glared at him.

 

“Oh I remember her! She was so nice too!” George exclaimed, snapping his fingers as he remembered her. Fred nodded enthusiastically as Remus smiled at him.

 

“It was always a hit whenever mom or dad would say, ‘We’re going to the Lupins! Pack up!’ We loved going over there all the time,” Bill added, grinning as Remus chuckled softly.

 

“Yes, Evie always did love you kids. She didn’t mind quitting her job so she could baby-sit all you kids,” Remus responded with a soft sigh of remembrance.

 

“How did you two meet?” Hermione asked in curiosity as they all settled in to listen to this story, eyes wide with fascination.

 

“We met when I was in third year. It was…kind of a happenstance thing,” Remus started, smirking as Sirius snorted and laughed in amusement.

 

“Happenstance my arse, you devil!” Sirius retorted with a wide grin at his friend.

 

“So it wasn’t?” Ron asked in confusion, then scratched his head as both older men laughed.

 

“No, it was…sorta. Our old Divination’s Prof. foretold it one day after most of the wizarding world had heard a cry for help…through magic. She and I…ran into each other…” Remus glared at Sirius as his friend put his head down, laughing softly before continuing, “Ahem. Ran into each other on the full moon in the Forbidden Forest.”

 

“In the Forbidden Forest?!” Ron squeaked out, then looked confused as Sirius proceeded to laugh even harder while Remus, surprisingly, blushed brightly.

 

“Yes, in the forest. She was a werewolf as well. Born into it,” Remus answered, looking flustered before he grabbed a roll and threw it at Sirius, earning some laughs.

 

“Oooo! I never heard this part!” George exclaimed excitedly as he leaned forward, then yelped as his mother hit him on the head.

 

Remus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “Anyways, we met there and, since werewolves mate for life, stayed together,” he continued, sighing slightly as he skipped a bunch of stuff from the past with that summary.

 

“Oh how sweet!” Hermione sighed out, then glared at Ron and Harry as they snickered in amusement, mock gagging.

 

Harry calmed a bit after a judicious swat from Hermione and asked, “So what was she like?” He leaned forward eagerly, wanting to know more about her.

 

Remus’ eyes softened as he remembered, smiling gently. “She had long golden hair and green eyes. Much like yours and Lily’s, Harry. She was sweet, gentle, very smart, and also very powerful,” he said, eyes shining with memories.

 

“She also made the best cookies!” Bill added, grinning as Sirius and Remus both laughed along with Molly’s squeak of indignation.

 

“You said she was born as a werewolf? Who were her parents?” Hermione asked after the males had settled down.

 

“We never found out. But we just basically adopted her into our group and Lily adopted her as her sister. That’s how close those two were,” Sirius answered, smiling as he winked at Harry. “Dumbledore actually thinks she might have been an emergence.”

 

“That’s poppycock, Sirius and you know it!” Molly interrupted, glaring at the black haired man.

 

“What does it mean?” Ron asked, their curiosity piqued even more now.

 

“An emergence is someone born from magic, not from people. They would have every and any kind of magic, known and unknown to wizards and witches,” Remus replied after patting Molly’s arm soothingly. “She did indeed have great potential and Orion said that she may have been an emergence.”

 

“Who’s Orion?” Fred asked as he leaned his chin on his hand.

 

“He was our Divination’s Prof. when we had gone to school,” Sirius supplied, smirking. “Damn was he good too!”

 

“Man…wish we had him now…” Ron muttered, glaring at the table as Hermione giggled.

 

“Unless you know how to bring back the dead, that won’t be happening anytime soon. Voldemort killed him about four years after we had left. Poor Dumbledore had to find another one quickly and I don’t think it worked out too well,” Sirius explained lightly, shrugging as Remus chuckled softly in amusement at the crestfallen looks Harry and Ron wore.

 

“Ah well…you say she…died? When?” Hermione asked, her voice gentle at the request.

 

Remus sighed and looked over at the fire, eyes shimmering suspiciously. “Yes, she died. The same night as Lily and James. She died protecting Harry,” he said softly, voice cracking at the end in his sorrow. He stood up and muttered an apology before leaving the room.

 

The others watched him go sadly and almost sighed collectively. “Even after all these years, he is still taking it very hard,” Sirius murmured softly as he looked at his hands.

 

“At least he isn’t as insane as he was when they had died,” Molly stated tersely as she got up and waved the dishes to the sink to begin cleaning.

 

“He lost it when Evie, Lily, and James died?” Hermione asked timidly, afraid to upset Mrs. Weasley.

 

“No…he lost it when his wife and unborn child were kidnapped and murdered,” Sirius answered gruffly before he got up and walked out, tears shining in his eyes.

 

The younger people looked at each other in shock as Bill, Arthur, and Molly all nodded as one. “Unborn…child?” Harry whispered softly, choking a bit on the tears that suddenly came up out of nowhere. Poor Remus!

 

“Yes. About two days before she was killed, Evie Lupin found out that, by some miracle and a special potion, she was pregnant. On the day she died…Remus lost everything,” Arthur replied gruffly as Molly wiped her face and eyes in memory.

 

“A…potion?” Hermione asked softly, eyes wide. “How? Who?”

 

“No one knows but the one who made the potion,” Arthur responded as he sighed. “And he died inside at that time as well.”

 

“Who was it? Do we know him?” Harry asked, filled with curiosity.

 

“Aye, you know him. His name is Severus Snape,” Arthur said softly, silencing the room with his pronouncement.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.2/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: *whaps down the accusers* NO they ain’t mine so no sue! I’m just borrowin!  
Warnings: AU, het, slash, violence, hinted NCS, and chara death  
Pairings: the usual pairings, Snape/OC with hinted Voldemort/OC  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: We start to get rather dark. If you don’t like rape or other such things, then why are you reading this?! Anyhoo, this starts at the near end of OotP, so you can tell that I skipped LOADS. Enjoy and Please review!

‘thoughts’  
 _scenes outside of real world_  
“/Remus/Evie speech/”

A soft roar of rage echoed throughout the mansion that Evie was being held prisoner at. She tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow in interest as she heard the rage. She shifted on the cot that she was laying on and looked out the barred window, wondering what had upset Voldemort so much. Perhaps the plot that he had been focusing on since Christmas had fallen through…

She smirked at that thought, hoping that whoever had stopped him had stopped him cold. She shivered then and looked over. She smiled softly as she saw Lily floating before her, her face urgent. “Lily? Why are you here?” she asked softly as her friend floated closer.

“You are needed, Evie. Quickly before another is lost into the Veil!” Lily cried urgently as she brushed a cold vaporous hand over Evie’s hand.

Evie’s forehead furrowed in concern, but she lay back obediently. She held her hands up above her as her eyes slid closed and felt the same cold wash over her as she was pulled back into the veil through her magic.

*~~**~~*

_Evie opened her eyes and felt a touch on her cheek. She looked up and smiled as she saw Lily smile in relief at her, then float away. She followed her best friend until they came to two more shapes that formed in the mist surrounding them. She saw James hovering protectively over a curled up form and felt worry and fear go through her. Who had come into the Veil?_

_Her eyes widened as she realized at the same moment that the person was not only still alive and whole in body and spirit, but that the person was none other than Sirius Black! She floated over swiftly and brushed her hand over Sirius’ drawn face, her heart breaking at the torment on his face._

_“You have to get him to the living world before the Guardians come,” James said urgently as he and Lily floated protectively around them, keeping away stray ghosts and other afterlife creatures._

_“I can’t take him to where I am now…but.” Evie stopped as her hands waved symbols over Sirius. “I can open another portal with your help to a safehouse. Then, we’ll have to try and tell someone where he is so that they can help him,” she decided softly as she looked up at her friends._

_“Severus…” Sirius’ voice startled them and they looked down to see the grief on their friend’s face. Sirius curled up even more, whimpering with fear and on the brink insanity._

_“He’s been through a lot, Evie. Hurry and help him get out of here,” Lily pleaded softly as they touched hands._

_Evie nodded then began chanting softly as she closed her eyes. “/Portal of life, hear me and open. Lead this man back to the world of creation and guide him to safety. Take him to a place of healing and guide another to his aid./”_

_A small doorway opened near them, light pushing away the swirling gray mist as it swirled open. Evie stood up and guided Sirius to stand. “Listen to me, Sirius. Go through this doorway and rest. Heal. You won’t be alone for long. Trust me,” she whispered soothingly, then smiled as Sirius leaned into her, smiling lovingly. She led him to the door, then floated him through it, watching as he was laid out gently on the ground. She smiled as she recognized the surroundings before the portal closed._

*~~**~~*

Opening her eyes as she gasped for air, Evie looked around wildly. She soon realized that she was back in her body and fell back against the bed, exhausted. After she had been brought back to life, she had found that her powers, while not quite controlled, were coming out more often and easily. But it always drained her when she had to use them.

She didn’t get to rest for very long as the door slammed open and Voldemort, eyes blazing with rage, came in and began torturing her. As her screams of pain fell from her lips, Evie felt herself smirk in triumph and happiness. At least she had succeeded in saving someone she loved.

*~~**~~*

Snape stared into his fireplace, slowly nursing his drink as he gazed darkly into the flames. He replayed what had happened over the past few weeks in his mind, finding his sorrows bubbling up from under his icy wall that he had erected nearly sixteen years prior.

He remembered Harry’s glare at him, the anguish and hatred coming from his green eyes that mirrored Lily’s so much and had felt his own anger well up as well. He had wanted to lash out at the boy; slam him with the fact that he wasn’t the only one grieving for lost loved ones here. But he hadn’t. He’d remained quiet and had instead let his sarcasm and cruelty come out, lashing into the boy and his Gryffindor pride instead. If Minerva hadn’t have shown up, he wasn’t sure what would have happened.

Not that he blamed Harry. No…in fact he understood all too well what the boy was going through. Snape himself found that he felt to be only half a person now, filled with an unending grief he thought had dried out all those years back, leaving the bitter and cold man today. But he’d been wrong.

When he’d heard that Sirius had died, it had felt like something within him had cracked and shattered to pieces. He remembered all of the recent fights and the last cold words that they had said to the other, both recent and in the past. He wasn’t sure why it was affecting him so much now for Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban. But perhaps…it was because this was more permanent.

Taking a large gulp of his fire whiskey, Severus continued to stare into the fires, finally realizing the tears that were steadily rolling down his face. He’d hidden his pain the final weeks of school, though his tongue had seemed sharper than ever. But, he’d hidden his loss, his grief, as best he could. Only Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall knew just how broken he really was. He understood then and there just what Remus had gone through when Evie had been killed. He was half a man. He’d never have admitted how much he had been hurt to anyone, but he had deeply loved Sirius. He’d never stopped. But now, it was too late. And only harsh words and hatred formed by hurt were the only memories either of them would have. He just prayed that Sirius now knew how much Severus had loved him.

He looked down at his arm as the Dark Mark twinged to life. He stood up and threw his tumbler into the fire, ignoring the sounds of shattering glass and flaming alcohol as he grabbed his cloaks. Grimly, he walked out to answer the Dark Lord’s call, shutting his heart down once again so he could live.

*~~**~~*

“My Lord? You called me?” Snape’s voice was properly curious as he bowed before the Dark Lord.

“Yes, Severus. I have need of your specialties.” Voldemort’s voice was rich with amusement as he watched Snape straighten and eye the Dark Lord suspiciously. “I need for you to make the potion that you had made fifteen years ago that had allowed fertility within werewolves.” Voldemort smirked evilly as a mass of emotions crossed Snape’s face before he put a clamp on his emotions.

“Why would my Lord wish for that specific potion?” Snape asked carefully as he watched Voldemort.

“I am sure you remember what I needed it for last time, Severus. Bring me five days’ worth, understand?” Voldemort’s bored tone was threaded with threat as he glared at Snape.

“Yes, my Lord. Forgive me…I shall have it to you tomorrow,” Snape replied as he bowed his head apologetically. He bowed again as Voldemort dismissed him, then walked out, filled with both confusion and worry. He needed to speak to Albus and the Order on this latest development.

*~~**~~*

The next day, Snape returned with five phials of the potion. The Order had debated for hours on whether or not to tamper with the potion and foil Voldemort’s plans for an heir. Lupin had been, surprisingly, the loudest supporter of tampering with the potion, fiercely opposing leaving it alone. Severus had pointed out snidely that Voldemort knew what to expect from the potion and so the debate had been made moot.

Much to Snape’s displeasure. He had fully agreed with Lupin in the tampering, but he also knew what Voldemort knew. They couldn’t risk the knowledge slipping out. So, Snape had made the potion while Dumbledore had retrieved Harry from his Muggle prison. Harry would most likely know what was going on, but Snape hoped he would have some control.

Sighing as he strode into the ‘throne room’, Snape noticed that most of the Death eaters were there. All except the ones captured that is. Hiding a smirk, he strode to the front and bowed deeply to Voldemort.

“So you have returned,” Voldemort stated, his red eyes glinting with amusement and malice.

“Of course, my Lord. I am always here to serve,” Snape replied smoothly as he straightened and pulled out the phials. “As requested, five days’ worth,” he added before giving them to Voldemort.

“Excellent, Severus. I knew I could count on you,” the Dark Lord sneered as he examined the phials. He looked over at one of the masked Death eaters. “Rodolphus…fetch our bitch so that we may begin.” The figure bowed and scurried off.

Stepping back, Snape turned to go to his spot among the minions when Voldemort’s cold voice stopped him. “How long before she is fertile?”

Feeling his insides twist at the mere thought, but never showing it, Snape turned back to the Dark Lord. “I’m not sure on specifics, but I believe by the third day her reproductive system will be altered enough and become fertile,” he responded as he stood in a semi-relaxed form before the Dark Lord.

“I see. And you do not think that the first two days she will be?” Voldemort asked as he straightened in his throne.

“No, my Lord. The magic needs to work past the natural werewolf genetic make-up. It is a very fierce magic that changes their make-up once bitten, so it will take at least three successive applications of the potion,” Snape replied in a monotone, leeching out his emotion as he remembered how he had found this out.

Voldemort gave him a strange smile before settling back in his throne, making Snape feel uneasy. “I see then. Well then, my dear Potions Master…would you like to have a reward? I think that you deserve to have some…time…with our little bitch. You see, we have been having our own way with her for awhile now, but she hasn't…responded…as well,” the Dark Lord leered, making Snape’s uneasiness jump tenfold as he gazed at Voldemort. They all looked over as Rodolphus returned, dragging a thin, barely covered young woman behind him and threw her at Voldemort’s feet, causing her to cry out as she landed hard on her side. She snarled and glared up at Voldemort, then glared around as the rest of the Death eaters laughed in amusement. Her eyes stopped and widened in horror, matching Severus’ eyes as they locked gazes.

‘Oh dear Merlin above…Evie?!’ Snape was lost and so confused as he saw his dearest friend, alive. “H-how?” he whispered out hoarsely, swallowing hard as she looked away, shaking with her own sorrow.

“Ah yes…you knew her, didn’t you, Snape? Evie Lupin, once thought dead, but somehow brought back to life the same day I was returned,” Voldemort replied blandly, clearly amused at the display before him. “As a reward and since you have…missed out…I think that you should be the first to be with our little bitch before she becomes…mine,” he said, sneering as Evie growled in rage.

“I will never be yours!!” she shouted, then screamed as he hit her with a Cruciatus curse, making her writhe in agony.

“Oh…but you will, little miss bitch. Now that Severus has brought us that special Wolfsbane potion that turned you fertile fifteen years ago,” Voldemort purred out as she fell to the ground, panting in pain. Her eyes widened with fear as she looked up at Severus. Snape looked down at her, but his eyes were filled with apology. If only he’d known!!

“Now! Bellatrix! Rudolphus! Prepare the room for the little show! Wormtail…give our little bitch her drink,” Voldemort ordered with evil glee as he gave the sniveling little man one of the phials and he went over to Evie.

Evie tried to scramble away, then cried out in pain as she was hit by a stunning charm and fell to the ground. She panted in fear, trying to get away and Snape looked away, filled with hatred and despair, yet unable to show it, lest he was given away. He heard her try to fight Wormtail, sobbing, but then the sobs grew gargled as she was forced to swallow the potion. He knew in a few minutes that it would take affect and that she wouldn't be able to resist. He vowed then and there to be as loving and gentle as possible if he could…and give her something to hold onto.

As they were led to the prepared room, Snape silently prayed that he could not only get Evie out of this, but also live through the wrath he would receive from Remus for having raped his wife.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.3/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: *whaps down the accusers* NO they ain’t mine so no sue! I’m just borrowin!  
Warnings: AU, het, slash, violence, hinted NCS  
Pairings: the usual pairings, with hinted Voldemort/OC and Snape/OC  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: Well…I was gonna write the rape, but decided against it. Time for another view! Enjoy and please review!

‘thoughts’  
“/Remus/Evie speech/”

Ron woke up suddenly in his room, which he was sharing with Harry, as he heard soft moans and mutters coming from Harry’s bed. He rubbed his eyes blearily and looked over, confused. He saw his best friend tossing and turning on his bed, scrabbling at his pillow and covers as if trying to escape. With a jolt, Ron realized that Harry was having a nightmare just as Harry started screaming.

“NO NO!!! DON’T HURT HER!! STOP IT!! STOP DOING THAT TO HER!! NO!!”

Ron leapt to his feet and ran to his friend’s side, avoiding the flailing arms as he heard pounding footsteps that heralded the others coming to investigate the noise. “Harry! Harry wake up, mate!! It’s a dream!!” he cried out, shaking his friend as his mother and Hermione, followed swiftly by Bill and his dad, burst into the room, looking alarmed.

Harry screamed as his back arched suddenly and he woke up, wide-eyed and sobbing as he curled up, shaking. “Harry?! What is it, hon?!” Mrs. Weasley asked in fear as she rushed over and gathered the shaking young man into her arms, rocking him soothingly.

Still sobbing, Harry tried to speak through his tears. “V-voldem-mort…hurting…making her…do…couldn’t stop…her screams…blood…him feeling…feeling triumph…good…” He closed his eyes tightly, shaking at the still vivid images. “S-she was tied up and…she wasn’t…human. She was growling and t-trying to fight back,” he added as he calmed down slowly as Mrs. Weasley rocked him.

“What is that sick bastard doing now?!” Bill demanded, sickened.

Hermione looked up at him, confused before looking at Harry. “What was he doing to her? Did you recognize the woman?” she asked as Harry calmed down completely and wiped his face.

“I…couldn’t see her face, but I knew she wasn’t in a human form, though she was pretty close to it. She looked almost like a mix of a dog and a woman,” Harry replied, avoiding the first question.

“Must be the werewolf that they caught and are using,” Bill commented with a sigh, then shut his mouth as his mother shot him a silencing glare.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked as Harry shifted up and onto the bed.

Bill rubbed his head sheepishly as both their parents rolled their eyes in exasperation. Molly sighed softly as she stood up. “It’s nothing that you children need to know about for now,” she ordered with an added glare to drive home her point. “Now, I think we should all go to bed. Arthur, why don’t you get the dreamless draught for Harry?” she commanded while getting up and tucking Harry and Ron in. Arthur nodded, then left the room with Bill, while Molly ushered Hermione out of the room to get her tucked in as well.

Harry lay back down after watching Hermione leave, then looked over into Ron’s concerned eyes. “It’s ok, Ron. I’ll be fine. Really,” he murmured, trying to be reassuring even though he was far from reassured himself.

“Ok, Harry. Night then,” Ron replied with a slight smile before lying down and going to sleep. Mr. Weasley came back into the room and gave Harry the draught that Snape had prepared a while back in case of this. As he gazed up at the ceiling while waiting for the potion to kick in, Harry found himself remembering the werewolf…and wondering why she seemed so very familiar.

*~~**~~*

Snape stumbled into his rooms, beyond exhausted and mentally sick from what he’d seen and done. ‘Six days…six days of that torment,’ he thought in disgust and remembered sorrow. He’d had to fight constantly with himself not to blast all of the ones present at the meeting so he could get his best friend out of there, but his hands had been tied. ‘And she’d known too. That’s why she had thanked me,’ he thought guiltily.

Sitting down in the plush leather chair in front of his fireplace, he stared numbly into the flames before suddenly standing and rushing to the loo. He threw up, heaving out his lunch and then some as he sobbed hysterically. He couldn’t believe what he’d done!! How was he going to even face Albus or Remus!? His stomach rebelled at that thought again and he heaved once more, sobbing.

After a few minutes, he slumped to the side, catching his breath as he sobbed slightly. He ran a shaky hand through his oily hair, for he’d been unable to shower during the whole time. Waveringly, he stood up and stripped, incinerating his robes in his haste to get from them. He stepped into the shower and turned it on the highest level of heat that he could stand. He scrubbed himself; memories of what he’d done plaguing him along with what had been done. His final memory was slipping one of the old two-way notebooks that they’d used in school into the robes that Evie had slipped on before leaving. She’d looked at him slightly, then a flash of a grateful smile had crossed her lips before she’d fallen unconscious and had been dragged away.

Finally, he got out on shaky legs and into a night robe before grabbing his own two way notebook and tapping it, speaking the charm before looking to see if there was a message. His smile finally came to his face, warm and happy as he saw a message.

_Sev? Are you there?_

Taking a steadying breath, he grabbed another pen and swiftly wrote, **Yes I am…are you doing all right?**

_Yes I am…though I’m very sore and I miss you already. Can you tell me if Remus is all right?_

Snape closed his eyes and took another breath, holding down his tears of sorrow and relief. **He is fine, though I doubt that he will want to talk to me after what I did to**  
 **you. Can you forgive me, Evie?**

He waited silently, ignoring the crackling of the fire and Peeves, who had come in to taunt him. He didn’t even notice the poltergeist as he ‘sat’ down next to him and read with him.

_Sev…I know you feel bad, but you have to believe me when I say I am so glad that you were the first one. It made it bearable and eased my mind that you at least are all right. How is Harry doing? And Albus? I know that we couldn’t talk very much…I’m so glad that you held me through the night._

Sev blinked back tears as he remembered holding her at the end of the night after the other Death eaters had left him and Evie alone. He’d rocked her silently, soothing her sobs away as well as her shivers of fear. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. **Harry is doing as well as can be expected with Sirius’ death and Voldemort hunting him. I can sometimes remember when we were all together and I would hold him for hours. Now, he hates me and blames me for Sirius’ death. He needn’t bother…I blame myself enough.**

Severus felt himself fighting back fresh tears and took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as tears of grief ran down his cheeks. He’d barely had any time to grieve and with what had happened with Evie, his heart couldn’t take much more. Thus, he didn’t at first see Evie’s reply until he’d regained some control. He stared at the book, not even breathing as he reread what she’d written. _Sirius isn’t dead. He’s alive and safe and waiting for someone to find him, though I’m not sure where he is exactly._

Severus wrote swiftly, heart beating quickly in hope. **Evie…how do you know this?? Have you seen him? Please tell me this isn’t a joke!**

_No joke, Sev. He’s alive. It’s kind of hard to explain, but I led him out of the Veil and to a doorway that led him to the living world. He is alive, but alone and in need of someone to stabilize him. You, Sev…he needs you._

Taking a deep breath as he stared at the book, Snape felt his heart warm and fill with joy. ‘He’s alive…He’s alive!!’ He read as she explained how she had come back to life and that with her awakened powers, had been able to go into the Veil of the dead and was able to lead Sirius back to this realm. ‘I need to find him, but where? What would…’ He stopped as a thought struck him, his eyes wide. ‘Of...course! It would be the only safe place Evie would have known and, since Remus has avoided it, it would be empty and very safe!’ He grew excited as he let this idea wash over him, then quickly wrote to her his idea on where Sirius was. He then silently promised himself that he would make a potion to help free Evie when the next full moon came. He did some calculating and realized that the next full moon started at the same time as school. He cursed softly, then shook his head resolutely. He’d do what he could.

**Evie…I have to go and discuss this with Albus. Will you be all right until I can work a way to get you free? He wrote swiftly after he had read her tale and told her some of what had happened while she was dead.**

_I’ll be fine, Sev. I’ve managed to stay alive till now, so I don’t plan on dying anymore anytime soon. I want to live to see you and Sirius together again and to hold Remus and Harry in my arms. I want to get rid of this spawn. Sev…can you really get me out of here? And can you help me get rid of this child?_

Snape felt tears come to his eyes again, knowing how much that cost her to write. She’d always wanted children, so the loss of hers and Remus’ child had been devastating. Now for her to want to kill this child…he shook his head. She had to. If Voldemort had a child, it would be almost impossible to beat him. He could just transfer his soul into the child and continue living without anyone knowing right away. ‘No…this child must be destroyed, for it also controls her, though she is still strong and fighting it,’ he thought firmly before answering.

**Don’t worry Evie. I’ll get you out of there, I promise. But it will have to wait until the next full moon. I’ll give you the rest of the details nearer to that time. But, I will also try to make up a potion for this child. When you escape, come to Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. I’m sure the centaurs will still help you.**

_Ok…please take care of yourself and the others. Please…be there for Sirius, Remus, and Harry. I know a lot has happened and that it isn’t good, but please. I love you all so much and I want us as a family when we get back together._

**I’ll…I’ll try, Evie. For you and Sirius and Remus. Harry is a difficult one to love now…but I think if he gets you both back, he might begin to grow. Take care.**

_You too…love you Sev._

**Love you too, Evie. Please be patient and keep strong. I will have us together…no matter what.**

_I look forward to it._

Severus smiled at that, chuckling slightly at her silent vehemence. Voldemort would learn quickly not to cross her. ‘As soon as I can get her free…’ he thought before standing up. He wavered slightly, dizzy from his emotions and everything that had happened. But he took a steeling breath and headed out. He needed to speak to Albus…both to report…and to find out where Remus’ house was.

*~~**~~*

“Are you certain on all that had happened, Severus?” Dumbledore asked softly, his face serious for once as he gazed at his comrade.

“I was there, Albus. I know what I had to watch and go through,” Snape replied snidely, though he swallowed down his bile as some of the memories came up.

Sighing, Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I should have known…but I don’t know how she did it.” He sighed again, then smiled for the first time since Snape had started his report. “And you say that Sirius is alive as well? Where is he?”

“I believe he is safe within Remus and Evie’s old house. But, since none of us knows how to get to it, I don’t know quite where it is,” Snape replied, leaving the rest hanging in the air as he gazed meaningfully at the Headmaster.

*~~**~~*

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he smirked slightly and straightened up. “Do I dare to see hope and anticipation within your eyes?” he asked quietly and smiled even more as Snape blushed and looked down, fidgeting. “All right, there is a spell that you can cast that will lead you to where it is. And I give it to you with my blessing. Go to him, Severus. I think it’s about time you two were together again,” Albus said softly, smiling as Severus looked up and nodded, smiling through his tears. "And I assume that you will wish to remain as Potions Master?" he asked on a side note, smiling as Severus nodded firmly. "Good…I have someone in mind then. But we must not dally." He told the Potions’ Master the password as well as the spell and watched happily as Snape hurried out, anxious to be with his lost husband. ‘At least that is one couple I can happily see together. Now we just have to get Evie home and I think I can finally make up to Harry everything that has happened recently,’ he thought happily, then got out his scroll, and began a letter to Remus. “Dear Remus. I am in need of another DADA teacher and I was wondering…”

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well, I don’t.

Warnings: slash, sweet, sap, dark, angst

Pairings: Sirius/Snape (Yay! They're back together!), Remus+Snape, Remus+Sirius

Rating: PG-13

Note: *bounces happily* we get them back together!! YAAAY! Ahem…ok, I'm better…Still with me?? Good! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A slight shiver ran through the lanky form that stood in the shadows of the front yard cast by the Lupins' former home. After having said the revealing spell and leaving Hogwarts swiftly, Snape had finally found the charmed home of his dearest friends. He stood silently, letting the wind blow around him as he gazed at the darkened home. The sun was just setting and the forest animals could be heard all around him in the woods. But he knew he was safe. It was not only a safe haven for his werewolf friends and their friends, but also for some rare or endangered magical creatures that feared humans, but had befriended the couple.

 

'Hagrid would find a lot of good specimens here for his class,' Severus thought fondly, then chuckled softly. Hagrid and he weren't always on the best of terms, Snape's sharp tongue usually earning a bit of a grudge from the half giant, but they had always remained friends. Or as close as possible. After losing everyone all those years ago, Snape had isolated himself so much that not many could get in close to him. Especially not the son of one of his best friends.

 

'But I want that to change. I remember being with Lily and James…of our being together through everything. I had promised along with Sirius, Evie, and Remus to always look after Harry…I just hope I'm not too late,' he thought sadly, remembering the little baby that would sit on his lap and laugh, as Sirius would tickle him; of the little redheads that would run around their legs while chattering adults talked amiably. He felt tears of remembrance come to his eyes as he remembered their last Christmas together. 'Please let it not be too late,' he thought hopefully and looked down at his hand. He then reached up and touched the necklace that had never left his neck for sixteen years. He slid the gold chain off, then removed the ring from it. He gazed at it steadily in the sunset rays of light, then firmly put it on his ring finger. 'I will be his…for now and forever. I just pray he will take me back,' he thought firmly before going towards the house.

 

As he got closer, his stomach began flipping in anticipation. He silently prayed that he was right that this was where Evie had guided Sirius. He couldn't think of any other place that would be so safe. The Potters' home was destroyed, Sirius' own home was definitely off limits, and Snape's home was constantly under watch by the Death eaters now. 'This is the only place…' he thought desperately, then shook himself firmly. With a soft touch, he opened the door with the familiar password and stepped inside.

 

He had but a few seconds to allow his eyes to adjust to the shadows before he was almost tackled by several small bodies. He looked down blindly, then froze as he recognized the chittering and the sounds of the almost silent fluttering of translucent wings. 'The fairies?! They're still here?!' he wondered in shock, then sorrow at how lonely they must have been. He smiled softly as he felt little kisses on his face as they hugged him and tugged on him. He pet a few of them, smiling as they purred cutely, tugging on his fingers for more when he stopped. A couple of them grew bold and overzealous as they sat on his shoulders and caressed their tiny blue cheeks to his own pale ones.

 

"There, there, little ones…I'm so sorry that you were left all alone…you missed them too," Severus murmured soothingly as he smiled at them and pet them gently. He felt a tug on his robes and stumbled slightly as several little hands began pushing him or tugging on his robes and hands. "What is it?" he asked softly, then realized they were leading him to another room. Their excited chittering grew as they tugged on him. He understood then…they were taking him to see something! "Is it…is it Sirius, little ones?" he whispered breathlessly, eyes shining with hope, as their chittering grew more excited. He followed them willingly, his breath short with hope and excitement as they led him, chittering in growing enthusiasm.

 

They finally arrived at the den and Severus found he could go no more as he stared at the form before him. He felt tears in his eyes as he let his eyes rove over the too thin form of Sirius as the black haired man rested on the daybed. His eyes traced over the pale features that were peaceful with sleep. He felt his tears well up a bit more as he saw the steady rise and fall of Sirius' chest and the soft glow of slowly returning health coming to the sharp cheekbones.

 

A sob choked his voice as he stumbled forward. "Oh Sirius." He sensed tears of joy trail down his cheeks as he went over and saw the eyes of his once husband flutter open and look up at him. A gentle smile crossed Sirius' lips as he weakly reached up and met Severus' hand, lacing their fingers together as Snape moved in the rest of the way.

 

"I knew she would send you," Sirius breathed out as he smiled up at Snape. Snape bit down on a sob and fell to his knees next to the daybed. He hugged Sirius tightly, shaking with relief, joy, and relived pain as he held onto his husband. "It's ok, Sev…it's ok. I'm sorry…for everything," Sirius whispered softly as he nuzzled his loved one, holding him tightly.

 

Severus leaned back, brushing his face of tears before caressing Sirius' face. "I thought that I would never see you again. I thought I'd died…it was worse than anything that Voldemort had put me through," he whispered brokenly as he held tightly to the thin fingers laced with his own.

 

Smiling weakly, Sirius shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Sev. You deserved better. Here you had, and still are, risked your life for the Order and I…I threw it away with misunderstanding. I'm sorry, Sev for what I had said all those years ago. I was hurt, scared…I wanted to push you away so I wouldn't get hurt. But I did and I regret it so much because I hurt you even more…and I had promised never to do that," he murmured softly, closing his eyes on his own tears.

 

"Shh…it's ok. We both said things we didn't mean back then. The question is…do we want to try again?" Severus asked softly, soothingly as he brushed away the tears that trailed down Sirius' pale face.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, but Severus saw that they were filled with hope, Sirius studied his once husband. "Do you…want that?" he breathed out, voice soft with hope and love.

 

Severus felt more tears come to his eyes and he kissed the hand he held. "Yes, I do. We've changed, Sirius…both of us have gone through so much. We'll have to relearn each other, but…but I never stopped loving you. Even with our fights before Harry, all I could think about was how I just wanted you to hold me. But I was scared and still hurt," he declared softly, squeezing the frail fingers laced with his own. "But when I thought I'd lost you forever…I almost couldn't do anything. I…I won't lose you again! Please, Sirius…let's try again. Please don't leave me," he whispered hoarsely as he gazed at Sirius.

 

"Your memory was what kept me going in Azkaban. I knew that, if I could, I would apologize and plead for you to take me back. I know we've changed and…and it'll be like we're dating all over again because of it. But I want to…Merlin above I need to!" Sirius cried softly and sobbed quietly as Severus gathered him close in a rough hug and they held onto each other, weeping together in joy and remembered grief. Their lips met in a soft kiss, their love for the other pouring through that simple intimate touch as they held each other. Snape knew then that he would never again lose his love. He'd move heaven and earth so that they would always be together.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Harry sighed softly as he picked at his food. It was about a week before school was to start and he was back at the Burrow. Ron and his family along with Hermione and Remus had been hard put to try and keep Harry cheerful. Harry himself felt like nothing could make him feel better, but he also knew that he wasn't the only one suffering.

 

He'd cheered up somewhat when he'd found out that Remus was going to be teaching DADA again at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had asked the werewolf and they had agreed, despite some protestation on some parents' part. But his cheer had fallen swiftly when he had seen Remus. Remus had grown thinner and paler, grief and loneliness seen within the golden eyes. He knew that the older man had been a good friend with Sirius, so it must have been just as much a hit to him as it was to Harry. 'He's lost as much as I have,' he thought sadly as he looked up from his food and gazed at the werewolf.

 

Remus was sitting nearby, smiling slightly as Ron and Hermione goofed around with Tonks, who was visiting. Harry felt his own smile come forth, but it was pushed down by sadness as he watched his soon-to-be teacher. 'He's lost…as much as I have,' he thought before looking down. Memories of what he'd seen and experienced through Voldemort made him cringe. 'I wish I knew who that woman was and what had happened…I fear for her,' he thought with a sigh.

 

They all looked over as they heard the familiar crack of a person Apparating in and looked to see who had come in. They all were stunned when Severus Snape came into the room. Harry's eyes narrowed with hate as he glared at the Potions' Master, but Snape ignored him. In fact, his eyes sought out Remus' almost immediately. "Remus…we need to talk. Will you come with me?" The soft voice filled with warmth startled almost all of them, stopping half a dozen snide remarks that had been about to fly out from some of the people there.

 

'Did he just call him Remus?!' Harry thought in shock as they all looked over at Remus. Remus' face was gentle with surprise and unexpected affection as his eyes searched Snape's. 'What is going on?! Is there something more between them?!'

 

"What is it, Sev?" Remus' question and familiarity stunned them even more as the werewolf stood up. The two older men sized each other up, but there was no hostility. In fact, there was almost tenderness there, something that had a feeling to have been missing for a long time. Arthur and Molly looked at each other hopefully as Snape smiled at Remus.

 

"I…don't want to say here. But…but it's important. Trust me? Like you used to?" Snape asked softly as he held his hand out, smiling warmly at Remus.

 

"No way! Don't go with that slimy git, Remus!" Ron suddenly protested, having finally found his voice.

 

"That's right! He can't be trusted!" Harry spoke up as well, glaring at the Potions' Master hatefully.

 

"Actually…he can be. Don't worry. I'll see you all later. Molly, Arthur, take care of things and explain things to Dumbledore when he comes by," Remus replied serenely, smiling softly. He took Severus' hand and they both went into the living room, where the sounds of their Disapparating echoed within the stunned room.

 

"Well bloody hell!! What the hell is going on?!" Ron demanded softly, stunned.

 

"Hopefully, the reparation of something long ago lost," Arthur answered cryptically before going back to eating. And, no matter how much Harry, Hermione, or Ron tried, neither he nor Molly Weasley spoke of what that might mean.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Now are you going to tell me what this is about, Sev?" Remus' voice was filled with curiosity as they appeared in a field just outside of a Muggle village near Hogwarts. He looked around, feeling something very familiar to him tingle on his skin. He knew this place…or something about it.

 

"When was the last time you were at your home, Remus?" Severus' voice was soft with amusement as he looked at his old friend.

 

Cocking an eyebrow at the other man, Remus sighed. "That's a silly question, Sev. I haven't been there since…is that what this place is? No wonder it is familiar," he mused aloud as he looked around, eyes suddenly filled with unending sorrow. "Why are we here, Sev?" he asked quietly, his voice filled with pain.

 

"To bring some joy back into our lives," Snape stated, then said a few words quietly, waving his wand. The air around them shimmered and suddenly a forest appeared, surrounding a house that Remus knew well. Remus looked up at his one time friend with apprehension, then blinked as he saw the warm smile on Severus' face. Snape took Remus' hand again and said, "Come...I'm sure the little ones will have tea ready by now."

 

"Sev…I can't. It's been…please don't make me," Remus whispered hoarsely as he was led to the front steps.

 

"But, there is someone you need to see," Snape replied softly, encouragingly as he opened the door. He tugged gently on Remus' hand and led the way in. He snickered as Remus was nearly accosted with overjoyed fairies and chuckled as Remus soothed the little ones. He smiled as he saw tears in Remus' eyes and led the rest of the way, surrounded by chittering fairies that flew around them excitedly. He went into the den and smiled. "Love, I brought him," he called cheerfully, then went in.

 

Remus followed his friend in, then felt his face pale as he saw who was sitting at the tea table. "S-S-Sirius?!" he gasped out in shock as he stared at his friend.

 

"Aye, Remus. I know…quite the shock, eh?" Sirius replied warmly as he stood up with Severus' subtle help.

 

"Shock isn't the word," Remus choked out then ran over, hugging his friend tightly as he sobbed slightly. "You're alive!! Oh Merlin, you're really here!!" he cried as he sobbed, burying his face within Sirius' shoulder and soaking it swiftly as his pent up grief was released. He finally regained control as Severus and Sirius rubbed his back soothingly and leaned back, grinning widely. "How?! Who?! When?! Tell me! Oh, Harry is going to be so happy!" he declared, babbling, then grinned even more as the other two men laughed in amusement.

 

"Let's have some tea and we can explain everything," Severus suggested jovially as he led the way back to the little table. They ate and Snape told them what had happened. Remus, to Snape's relief and chagrin, didn't blame him at all for what had happened to Evie. In fact, he thanked him wholeheartedly for giving her something to hold on to. The shock of her living had worn off swiftly with the joy that she was alive, and then the horror of what was being done to her.

 

"What I am wondering is how we can get her out of there? And what of this child? Surely we must destroy it?" Sirius asked softly as he played with his cup of tea.

 

"I know. First we must get her out and to safety. The full moon is coming next week. I will brew a potion like I did the last time, enabling her to be in full control of her werewolf state, or as close to it, so she can escape. It will look like the other potion, so they won't know the difference," Severus explained softly as he gazed down at his cup.

 

"You can do it, Sev…I know you can." Remus' voice was gentle with encouragement as he reached over and took one of the other man's hands. "Please…bring her home," he whispered pleadingly.

 

"I will. I'll bring her home so we can be together," Snape replied softly, firmly, as he squeezed Remus' hand. He smiled as Sirius took both of their other hands, completing the circle.

 

"We will be together again. And Voldemort will pay," Sirius declared firmly as the other two nodded just as firmly, resolved to their future…no matter what.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.5/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.

Warnings: slash, het, sap, dark, angst, hints of violence

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OC and such

Rating: R

Note: Still with me? Awesome! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

"/Remus/Evie speech/"

 

A soft smile crossed over Snape's face as he gazed at the prepared Wolfsbane potion. He glanced at the other potion that was for Remus. School had started and the full moon was the next night. He, Sirius, and Remus were both anxious as well as nervous on whether or not this would work, but they had to try. Severus didn't know of any other way to get their friend free and away from Voldemort's clutches.

 

The school had been both overjoyed and wary on Remus' return to the DADA position, but it had been overridden when the werewolf had gotten to work getting them taught. Remus had thrown himself into his teaching, using his hope and anger at Voldemort to get through to even the most stubborn of Slytherins. Snape himself was finding that the kids were paying attention more and he wondered what had happened to make it so. Not that it bothered him…his cutting remarks and airs of haughtiness were undiminished.

 

Sirius was staying at Hogwarts with Severus now, but they had kept it a secret from Harry for now. Albus and Minerva had welcomed back the black haired Gryffindor joyfully, taking heart in this miracle and that the next to join them would be soon in coming as well. The other reason that Sirius and Snape had kept Sirius' return a secret from Harry and his friends was for the fact that they wanted their own relationship to stay quiet for a while. Going from known enemies to suddenly married and lovers would be quite the shock and they didn't want to deal with the resultant hurt from it just yet.

 

Plus, they were still getting used to the other and relearning each other.

 

"Almost ready, love?" Sirius' voice was soft as he came in from the bedroom, loosely draped in one of Snape's silk robes. He came over and wrapped his arms around Snape's waist, leaning his chin on one of Severus' shoulders.

 

"Aye. Sleep ok?" Severus asked as he tilted his head and kissed his love on the forehead.

 

Sirius smiled softly and nodded as he gazed at the two potions. "Aye. You wore me out this time. I get back next time," he replied with a chuckle and a purr and Severus laughed softly.

 

"Oh all right…we'll most likely catch up after Evie is home with us," Snape retorted with a firm smile as Sirius nodded. They gazed into each other's eyes, then shifted in each other's arms and kissed softly, insistently.

 

"How long till you have to go?" Sirius whispered between heated kisses as he pressed against his love.

 

"Not till later. I haven't gotten a summoning yet," Severus panted out as he pushed off the silk robe while his own were undone.

 

"Plenty of time," Sirius purred out and they moaned together before heading for the bedroom, leaving the potions waiting for their use in the wake of their passion.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Screams of pain and horror rent the night as the werewolf tore through the castle. She'd already killed some of the Death eaters. Some she even deliberately cursed to her life, biting instead of ripping their throats out. She ran through the halls, sniffing the air as smoke, blood, and fear hovered in it, making it difficult for her to discern her way out. She growled lowly as she ran, slashing a couple more Death eaters as they faced her in their terror. Their screams added to the chaos and she almost purred as she licked her lips. Vengeance was a sweet dish and they were getting a taste of hers.

 

She ran down the halls, and then stopped, as she smelled fresh air. Freedom! She turned and ran to that entrance, then stopped as she heard and smelled several that she had wanted to deal with. Turning, she faced off against the wizards and witches that appeared, wands pointed at her. She swiveled her ears, noting that one of them was familiar. 'Of course! Sev! Have to make this look good without hurting him…' she thought with a smirk as she growled at them.

 

Several stunning charms flew at her along with a couple of hexes and she jumped, dodging them easily. With a roar of rage, she attacked them, biting, clawing, and gashing them either to death or to her fate. They were going to pay for everything that they'd done!

 

With a snarl of surprise, she stumbled and skidded as a powerful Cruciatus hit her. She glared over at the figure that glided closer, dancing with death. They circled each other, and then she howled in rage. As they watched, astonished, a powerful column of magic spun around her, causing her fur to fly wildly in the prevailing wind. With a laugh of animalistic rage, she disappeared with a crackling boom that hit all of them and sent them flying into walls or the floor. Voldemort cursed loudly, enraged at her escape.

 

Unseen to him, Snape smirked in triumph. 'Let the vengeance…begin,' he thought smugly, then fell in to 'help' those hurt or dead.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Pain…fear…darkness. She had to push those back so she could get to safety. A soft cry of pain left her lips as she fell forward, tripped by an unseen root and she trembled, shaking with pain and fear. She clutched the rags she wore to her, trying to find warmth for herself and instinctively her baby. Even though she wanted it dead and burned, she was a mother. For now.

 

She panted softly for air, trembling in the wind that suddenly picked up. She looked up weakly as she heard hoof-steps and saw gentle brown eyes gazing into her own. "/Magorian…please…/" she whispered softly, trembling as he knelt down next to her, touching her gently.

 

"/So it is true…you are alive again as the stars told us,/" the centaur replied softly, smiling gently at her. Carefully, he picked her up into his arms, then looked at the other centaurs. "We must return her to the humans. Let us go," he ordered firmly as the others nodded and started off, some to go with him, the rest to return home. He looked down at her as he trotted along. "We will take you to the edge, near Hagrid's home. Will you be able to get to him?" he asked softly as they went swiftly through the woods.

 

Shivering and trembling, Evie closed her eyes slightly as she nodded weakly. "I…should be able to. Thank you, Magorian," she whispered softly in thanks.

 

"We don't like humans, but you and your mate have always been welcome and accepted by us. It makes our hearts glad to see your return," Magorian returned quietly as he held her closer while they trotted through the forest.

 

"Why are you fighting with the humans now? We of the light must band together to fight against the darkness that would destroy us all," Evie whispered in pain as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

 

"So that humans may try to enslave us? No," Magorian retorted softly, eyes hard. He was startled as he felt a cold hand on his cheek and looked down at her.

 

"Please…don't let pride destroy you. You are great warriors and so very wise. Our children would learn so much from you. It is time that our differences are set aside so that we can live. Please…think about it," Evie whispered softly then smiled up at him as they came to the edge.

 

"I will think on it with my people. I do not wish to banish more of them," Magorian murmured sadly as he looked away.

 

"I see…Firenze?" Evie asked as she was placed on her feet gently. She swayed and leaned heavily on the steadying arm that held her up. She looked up into his eyes and knew her answer. "He always did believe in helping the human race. We are, afterall, a younger race," she reminded gently as she patted his hand. "Please, Magorian…don't turn him or us away. In war…all allies are needed," she whispered softly, pleadingly before swaying again.

 

"We will discuss it. Now go carefully, daughter of magic. We will see each other again," Magorian said firmly as he pointed to Hagrid's house, which shone with warmth.

 

Evie smiled up at him and nodded, then walked slowly towards the house, stumbling as her legs gave out. She felt their eyes on her as she finally got to the door, then heard them leave as she leaned heavily on the door. She hoped she had enough strength…

 

She knocked on the large wooden door, barely able to get a very hard knock, but she heard a dog barking within. Her eyes slid close as the door opened and she collapsed in, caught by strong hands. "'at in bloody hell?!" a deep voice asked in surprise as she was held and she weakly opened her eyes and looked up at the source of the voice. She tried to speak, but all of her strength was gone and she couldn't fight anymore. "By all 'at's magic…Evie?! Is 'at you?!" Hagrid's voice was rich with surprise and joy as he picked her up. "Yer in bad shape…best get ye in ta Hogwarts fer the Perfessor to see to ye," he stated gruffly, obviously holding back tears.

 

"Hag…rid…please. Severus…Remus…hurry. Voldemort…he's…trying to find me and take me again…" Evie finally managed as she was lifted up and carried out into the cold air again. She began trembling again, this time with fear along with her pain. Her body arched slightly as she felt him walk faster.

 

"They're in the middle of eatin'. I'll see 'at I can do," Hagrid replied softly, soothingly. "Don't you worry about nothing. I'll take care of ye…by Merlin it is good to see ye alive. They'd said that you were and I was thinkin they'd gone off their rockers…" Hagrid spoke to her, giving her something to hold on to as they went inside. But she faded off, whimpering as she felt the shadows trying to grab hold of her mind once again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Smirking as he heard Dean tell a weird joke down the table, Harry ate dinner with his friends. The first week back at Hogwarts had been crazy since, as sixth years, they had a totally weird schedule now. He hadn't been the only one happy to have Remus back as the DADA teacher. Most of the school had welcomed him back joyfully, save for most of the Slytherins. He glanced over his shoulder again at Draco, feeling anger well up again as he remembered some of the comments made about his friend. He'd make that jerk pay someday…

 

The whole school looked over as the doors to the Great Hall creaked open and Hagrid came in swiftly, carrying a bundle. "Perfessor!! You have to…Perfessor Snape! Perfessor Lupin!" Hagrid cried out gruffly as he walked quickly. The whole school was instantly aware that something was definitely wrong.

 

They were beyond correct as Snape, Remus, and Dumbledore ran swiftly down the aisle to Hagrid, followed by Pomfrey and McGonagall. Harry glanced at his friends in confusion as they got closer. They all looked over suddenly as several gasps and choked sobs were heard from the gathered professors and Snape took the bundle into his arms immediately, face hard with repressed emotion as he all but ran out, followed swiftly by Remus and Pomfrey. Dumbledore spoke quietly to Hagrid and the half giant immediately followed the other three out to help. Dumbledore then faced the school.

 

"I want all houses to finish with their dinner and then immediately return to their house dorms. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be canceled until further notice," he ordered firmly, then said something softly to McGonagall before heading out the way of the other four.

 

Harry looked at his friends with wide eyes, confused and more than a little put off as the school spoke of what had just happened as they returned to eating. "What just happened?!" he whispered softly.

 

"It was a person, of that I know," Hermione answered in worry. "I've never seen Professor Snape look that way!" she declared in dismay.

 

"Yea no kidding…wonder what got that slimy git in such a tither," Ron growled out before attacking his dessert.

 

"Hey…did you hear what they said? I heard them say a name," Seamus hissed as he leaned closer to them.

 

"What name?" Hermione asked in interest as the closest on their table leaned in to hear.

 

"I heard them say…Evie Lupin," Seamus declared softly, his eyes wide as gasps of shock flew around the table.

 

"That's impossible!"  
  
"She's dead!"

 

"You're as loony as the Weasley twins, Seamus…"

 

Several more comments flew out, but Harry looked away, pale. 'She's…alive? How?' he thought frantically, then got up swiftly.

 

Some of the students looked over or up at him distractedly, but Ron grabbed his hand. "No Harry! Where are you-"

 

"I have to see her! I have to know if it is her!" Harry cried out frantically, then ran out, dodging away from McGonagall as she made to stop him. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then got up as well and ran after him.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sirius ran through the halls to the medical wing, following Hagrid swiftly. His heart hammered as he heard shrieks and curses flying out from an almost forgotten voice and he ran in. He skidded to halt at the sight that greeted him.

 

Remus was frantically trying to hold down Evie as she screamed and sobbed in terror and agony, Snape doing the same as they tried to get her to calm down. She cursed violently; her body arching sharply as she cried out and sobbed with pain as she fought her battle.

 

"NO NO!! I WON'T DO IT!! GET YOUR FILTHY MIND OUT OF MINE!! DON'T TOUCH ME VOLDEMORT!! I WON'T KILL THEM OR HARRY!!" she screamed over and over, head thrashing as she fought the Dark Lord's attempt to take over her mind.

 

"Evie!! Fight him!! You have to relax!!" Remus cried, tears streaking his face as he fought to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Sirius ran over suddenly and helped him hold her down, adding his own encouragement to her.

 

"Severus…go and get that potion…and bring another to counteract the one that is allowing Voldemort control," Dumbledore ordered quietly, his voice and body tense as he watched over Evie. Snape nodded as Hagrid came over to take his place.

 

He ran out, but crashed right into three people. "What the bloody-Potter?! What are you doing here?!" Snape snarled out as he straightened himself and glared at the three meddling sixth years.

 

"I have to know, sir. Is it her?!" Harry demanded, not even dodging the question.

 

"Mr. Potter. If you and your friends don't go to your house, then you will receive detention as well as point deduction," Snape sneered out angrily, needing to hurry but not able to get past the three. They all looked over and paled as Evie's screams of pain and agony ripped through the air again. Harry took a step forward towards the doorway, but was stopped by Snape. He glared up at the professor, but then stopped as he saw the anguish and determination in those black eyes. "I mean it, Potter. Don't go in. She wouldn't want you to see her as such. Come and visit later. We'll get a hold of you," Snape commanded quietly, his voice soft with that same warmth he'd shown to Remus not that long ago. Harry swallowed hard, then nodded. He looked at his friends, who were watching them dumbfounded, then left with them. He promised himself that he WOULD see her and that he'd make things all right. Snape watched them go, eyes soft and heart aching. He shook himself and took off swiftly for the dungeons to get the potions he needed. It was going to be a long night….

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.6/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.

Warnings: slash, het, sap, dark, angst, sweet

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OC and such

Rating: PG-13

Note: I'm on a roll! Kaiser! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

"/Remus/Evie speech/"

 

Soft sunlight caressed Evie's cheek as she slept, slowly waking her to a new day. She moaned lightly, both in protest and in pain as she fought to stay asleep. She relaxed as a gentle hand caressed her face and a familiar smell came to her senses. She felt tears slide down her face as she now struggled to wake up, to see what her senses were telling her was close by. She opened her eyes as her tears were wiped away and gazed into the golden eyes she had missed deeply. "Re…mus?" Her voice was weak at best, hoarse from screaming and cursing the past two days and nights.

 

"Aye, my love…welcome back." Remus' voice was hoarse with emotion as he caressed her cheek. With a stifled sob, he kissed her softly, yet fully, letting his love and relief pour into her and give her strength. She laced her fingers in his hair, holding him close, as they tasted each other for the first time in years. She drank him in, needing his love and purity to chase away the lingering shadows and grime on her soul, not even realizing that they were both sobbing as they kissed in joy.

 

"Well now! I see that you are awake and feeling better!" Pomfrey's voice was brisk, yet filled with joy as she came over. She smiled as they both smiled at her, then took Evie's hand gently. "How are you feeling, my dear?" she asked gently.

 

"Tired, sore…dirty," Evie replied softly, grimacing as tears of remembered pain rolled down her face. She closed her eyes as Remus wiped away her tears, remembering what had happened. After having gotten to Hogwarts, Voldemort had tried to take control of her through the baby within her, flooding her with dark magic as she fought him. At certain points, she'd become violent, lashing out in rage and pain as she fought the internal battle. Finally, Severus had managed to force down her throat two potions. One to cancel out the potion that had enabled Voldemort to control her and the second…

 

"The abortion? Did it…" She trailed off as she opened her eyes to gaze into their saddened ones.

 

"Aye, my love. You are…the baby is gone. We did as instructed and burned the corpse as well as the sheets. Voldemort's hold should be gone from you," Remus answered gently as he caressed her hand along with Pomfrey.

 

Evie nodded, then closed her eyes. Slowly, she sniffled, then sobbed softly, curling up in her grief and sorrow into Remus' warmth as he shifted to hold her. The mediwitch left them silently to allow them to grieve; knowing it wasn't just for this baby that they were grieving over.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Sev…are you certain that Voldemort's hold is no more on her?" Sirius' voice was filled with worry as they got ready that morning. They were going to be visiting Evie and Remus after everything that had happened and, hopefully, be able to finally tell Harry everything.

 

"I'm certain. The potions I gave her neutralized Voldemort's hold both through the baby and through the potion he'd given her to amplify his Imperius curse on her. She'll be tired and sore and most likely very quiet. She'll never be the same, but…but she'll be home, Sirius," Severus replied softly as he turned to his husband and love. "She's…home," he whispered as they gazed at each other, identical tear and joy filled eyes gazing at the other before they hugged each other tightly in joy.

 

After a few minutes to both calm themselves and finish getting ready, they headed for the medical wing. They went the back ways, knowing that if students were to see Sirius, then trouble would brew…especially if he was seen with Severus Snape.

 

They arrived at the medical wing unseen and headed in, smiling softly as they saw their two best friends holding each other quietly, peaceful looks on their faces. "Well if this isn't a sunny good morning, I don't know what is!" Sirius called cheerfully, grinning as they looked over happily. He pouted as Severus elbowed him, but grinned as they went over.

 

"How are you today, Evie?" Snape asked gently as they sat down. Sirius snorted at Severus and went over, grabbing a big hug from her before sitting on Snape's lap primly, grinning as he got a glare as well as some snickers.

 

"I will be fine. It will take time. I must thank you, Sev. Without you, I wouldn't have survived at all," Evie answered softly as she relaxed against her pillows.

 

"Yes, our relative Potions' boy here," Sirius added teasingly as he grinned down at his husband, caressing a cheek gently as the others grinned.

 

"Flattery will get you no where, Mister Black," Snape retorted in his best 'Professor's' voice. Sirius snickered as Evie and Remus chuckled.

 

"Can you guys tell me what's been happening the past couple of weeks? Things were…rather a blur with Voldemort controlling me," Evie requested with a sad smile.

 

"Why don't I, Miss Evie?" Dumbledore's gentle voice startled them and they looked over to see the Headmaster come in and smile at them. "But first…I think a visitor should be introduced as well," he added, eyes twinkling merrily as he stood aside.

 

Evie looked over, then her eyes widened with shock. Her face wasn't the only one filled with surprise as Harry looked at her, then stared at Sirius and Severus, shocked and more than a little horrified. He looked back at her, as if searching for answers to everything.

 

Sitting up with Remus' help, Evie raised a weak hand, beckoning the youth over in the difficult silence that ensued. She smiled at him and his eyes filled with tears suddenly and he ran over. He hugged her tightly, not crying, but just overjoyed. "I…can't believe that you are here…but you were dead! And…and you, Sirius! You were dead too!" he cried as he looked over at Sirius. Sirius grinned back from his new spot in a chair next to Severus.

 

"There is…a lot to explain, Harry," Evie's voice responded roughly as she ran her fingers gently through his messy hair. She smiled up at him as he leaned into the touch desperately, feeling like it was his mother's own touch and desperate for more. "I think…perhaps we should explain Sirius and Sev's relationship first, and then what has happened," she suggested gently, smiling as he nodded wildly.

 

"Where are Ron and Hermione, Harry?" Sirius asked in concern.

 

"They…well, Dumbledore came to us and they thought that it would be best if I just went," Harry replied, looking down uncertainly.

 

Snape sighed softly and stood up. "Perhaps I should leave. It would seem my being here is making young Mr. Potter uncomfortable and Merlin forbid that should happen," he commented somewhat sarcastically, though his face was sad as he gazed at Harry.

 

Harry looked up and caught the look before it became guarded again. He knew he was unsure, especially after the hate that would pass between Snape and Sirius on a regular basis. To see those two being more than friendly with the other was…strange!

 

"No…don't go, Sev. Harry needs to understand," Remus stated gently as he patted Harry's hand, while Evie rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

 

"Aye, Harry…you need to know things that are important. And why things changed so drastically at the end," Evie added with a loving smile as Severus reseated himself next to Sirius under Harry's watchful eye.

 

Glancing at them, then at Dumbledore, Harry nodded slowly. He couldn't wait to hear about this one…

 

*~~**~~*

 

"So…you were all the best of friends? And Sirius and Snape were married?" Harry's mind was still reeling with the revelations he'd learned from the ones he thought he'd known.

 

"Are…married," Sirius corrected softly, looking down sadly as Severus nodded, holding tightly to his husband's hand as Harry gazed at them.

 

"Why do you hate me then, Snape?" Harry asked quietly as he gazed at his Potions' professor.

 

Snape closed his eyes painfully and looked down. "Because…after what had happened, I was left with nothing. And over the years, as I heard about 'The Boy Who Lived'…I grew angered and filled with hate. Even though you had nothing really to do with it, you still cost me the most important things in my life. And Slytherins…don't forgive easily," he explained with a sad sigh as he glanced at his husband as Sirius watched him.

 

He took strength from the soft smile that was given to him and looked back up at Harry. "But I want that to change. I know we are different and our hatred is almost as legendary as yours and Malfoy's. And we don't have to make it public. Personally, a little mind games are always fun," he said and grinned as Harry blinked in surprise while his three other friends laughed at that comment. Harry blinked more as Snape's face softened with a gentle smile. "But I want us…you and me, Harry…to be able to at least tolerate the other for Sirius, Remus, and Evie's sake. If not for our own. And I want you to understand that…that I do indeed love Sirius. With everything in me," he declared gently.

 

Harry looked down; contemplating everything that had been said as they watched him silently. He took a deep breath then looked up, focusing on Snape. "I'll try…but only for their sake. And if you hurt Sirius, Remus, or Evie…I will hurt you," he warned, frowning hard as Evie snickered softly while Sirius grinned widely.

 

Severus nodded, smirking slightly. "You have my word, Mr. Potter…Harry," he stated, tilting his head as Harry shook his head as if in disbelief.

 

"Anyways, back to the present," Harry said, changing the subject.

 

"Very good choice, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore commented smoothly from the chair that he had taken since the stories had begun. Harry smiled uncertainly at him and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at him. "Well, the first order of business is this…Evie, how would you feel about taking up the DADA instruction along with your husband?" he asked as he smiled kindly at Evie.

 

"I'd be honored sir. I should be up and going within a couple of days," Evie replied with a grin as Remus squeezed her hand.

 

"Professor? What about how far behind we all are? I mean…Umbridge was useless to those that didn't join our little club," Harry declared with a look of disgust and Snape snickered in amusement.

 

"Hmm…very good point, Mr. Potter. What would you recommend?" Dumbledore asked in curiosity as he gazed at the suddenly flustered Harry.

 

"Um, I don't know! I just know that anyone under sixth year is going to be lost," Harry replied as he flushed lightly in embarrassment.

 

"Harry is right. I'm finding I have to teach sixth years things they should have known in second year as well as fifth year," Remus added with a sigh.

 

"Well…why don't we change the schedules? We have twelve classes that need to be covered, but not all of them have all students. So, we can arrange the schedules according to certain things and combine houses. Each class could be three hours…plenty of time to catch things up where needed," Evie suggested suddenly as she watched them.

 

Silence met her suggestion as they all stared at her, then looked at each other. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, eyes twinkling thoughtfully. "You know…that might just work. And have two hours in between to give them time to get lunch and get to each class. And have just two classes a day…"  
  
"I'm not sure I agree with the combining houses theory," Snape murmured as he frowned slightly.

 

"I think we should," Harry disagreed firmly, surprising them. He leaned closer to them, earnest. "We are in a war…and if we don't learn how to work together, we'll all die. The Sorting Hat said it best…we have to stick together. We can still have the House Cup and such, but in learning to survive…we need to learn to work together."

 

"Even with Draco Malfoy?" Remus asked as he smirked in question.

 

Harry made a face. "Even with Draco. I'll be good."

 

"You better…you need to set an example," Evie chided teasingly as she ruffled his hair.

 

"Aw Aunt Evie!" Harry mock whined as he brushed his hair down and mock glared at her.

 

"Well, since we are agreed then, may I suggest we close the school down for a week to get this new schedule fixed up with the other Professors?" Dumbledore recommended, his eyes twinkling as brightly as his grin. The other adults and Harry nodded and he sat back, pleased. Things were going to start getting interesting…

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.7/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.

Warnings: slash, het, sap, dark, angst, sweet, humor

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OC and such

Rating: PG-13

Note: Do you know how hard it was to rearrange that schedule?! Good GAWD!! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

"/Remus/Evie speech/"

 

"Three hours of Potions?! Three HOURS?! How are we supposed to put up with that slimy git for that long?!" Ron's voice rang out in the Gryffindor common room, causing some amusement among his fellow Housemates as they all stared at their schedules.

 

"I think that it's fine, since it's only once a week," Harry replied with a shrug and a grin as he checked out his schedule. "Thank Merlin I don't have to take Divinations anymore!" he proclaimed with a chuckle as he winked at Ron.

 

"It's so nice to see you smile, Harry!" Hermione said suddenly as she put her hand on Harry's, smiling. "You were really worrying us there."

 

"Yea, no kidding. But then having someone come back into your life does that, right Harry?" Ron asked with a big grin.

 

Harry nodded emphatically before going back to studying his new schedule. "It's a good thing they gave these before the first day. It was amazing watching them rearrange everything!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

 

"I know…I wish I knew some of Evie and Remus' tricks. That was incredible the charm they cast to help sort everything out as it was suggested!" Hermione said as she remembered. She looked at her two best friends with a wide grin. "Let's go visit them! I bet Evie is so nervous right now!" she declared as she hopped up.

 

"What?! You aren't going to start studying early?!" Ron asked in mock amazement as he and Harry both got up. Harry laughed lightly as Hermione thwapped Ron on the shoulder before trouncing off. Grinning, the two followed after her, more than happy to go see their friends.

 

They got to where Evie and Remus were staying and stopped as they heard some laughter. Cocking an eyebrow at each other, they crept over to the door and peeked in the crack. Surprised, they watched as Remus, Evie, Sirius, and Snape played a card game over tea, laughing and just relaxing. Remus suddenly looked over at the door and waved his hand. The four adults laughed lightly as, with cries of surprise, the younger trio fell into the room in a heap.

 

"Well well…looks like tea time has got some more visitors," Sirius stated with a grin as the three scrambled to their feet, looking sheepish.

 

"We're sorry! Did we interrupt anything?" Harry cried frantically, then elbowed Ron at the same time as Hermione as the red head glared at Severus.

 

"Not at all! Come join us!" Evie replied with a big smile and shifted over in her seat along with Remus. Sirius and Severus did the same, making room for the newcomers. Harry and Ron sat next to Sirius, while Hermione sat next to Remus and Evie. "Are you kids excited for school tomorrow?" Evie asked after Sirius had poured out more tea.

 

"It's going to be interesting," Harry answered with a wry grin before sipping his tea. "Ooo…this is good!" he exclaimed, grinning as Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

 

"Thanks…it was Lily's favorite type. Chamomile with a touch of chocolate and lemon," Remus explained with a snicker as Evie giggled.

 

"Really?" Harry asked softly, wistfully, smiling as the four adults nodded and smiled.

 

"She was fond of that one…especially when she was pregnant with you. She couldn't get enough and James was hard put to find some," Severus replied with a smirk as Sirius chuckled softly.

 

"So you were actually good friends with them, like Harry said?" Ron asked as he glanced over at Snape. He sighed when Snape nodded and smirked. "Too right…this is going to be interesting. Trying to change six years of torment into friendly terms…" he muttered, then yelped as Harry elbowed him again while the adults laughed once more.

 

"No one is forcing you, Ron! At least not in public!" Remus reminded with a chuckle and Ron made a face.

 

"Eh, it'll just take us a bit. I'm glad that you at least brought them back, Professor. Thanks…thanks a lot," Harry murmured softly as he looked over at Snape. Severus blinked slightly, then smiled warmly, nodding. Harry nodded back, then took a deep breath before grinning. "This is going to be interesting."

 

"At least we are trying! Now…Evie, Remus…you have GOT to tell me that charm that you used for the schedule!" Hermione demanded, smiling pleadingly as the others laughed lightly.

 

"That charm? Oh it was just a simple organizer charm that we learned in Japan waaay back when," Evie responded, waving her hand.

 

"Japan? You went to Japan?" Ron asked, perking up in interest.

 

"Hmm…yes right after she graduated and before we all got married. I think we were there for a year and a half," Remus mused as he rubbed his chin. "We studied with the Shinzui Order…or Spirit Order. Was a lot of fun, actually," he added with a grin.

 

"Just how many orders of Wizards are there?" Harry asked in curiosity.

 

"About eleven. Some are larger then others. Hogwarts is one of the top five, because it deals with most of the central European area. The Americas are finally getting going again after the witch hunts, and the Asian orders are the longest lived Orders around the world," Evie explained with a grin.

 

"I didn't know there were so many!" Hermione cried, her eyes shining. "All over the world…I thought Hogwarts, Beuxbaton, and Durmstrang were the only schools!" she exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Oh no no! We are much more widespread then just good old England!" Remus replied with a grin.

 

"So what did you two learn in Japan?" Ron asked as they settled in to listen to the tales of the past.

 

After about an hour, they were talking and laughing, when Snape suddenly stiffened. Evie, Remus, and Sirius focused on him immediately and he sighed softly before getting up. "It would seem I must take my leave from this delightful party," he stated in a warm version of his usual snideness. He leaned down and stole a brief kiss from Sirius, then smirked as Ron groaned and hid his eyes, while Harry and Hermione grinned and rolled their eyes. "I will see you tomorrow then…be ready to study," he declared mock threateningly before turning to go.

 

"Professor Snape! Wait!" Harry suddenly cried as Severus was about to go. Snape turned a bit, cocking an eyebrow in surprise as Harry came over, then suddenly fidgeted. "I…just wanted you to know that…that your secret is safe with us. Just…come back, ok?" he requested quietly before looking up at Snape.

 

Severus was stunned at first, then slowly smiled in gratitude. "That I will, Mr. Potter," he answered warmly.

 

"Harry," Harry blurted it out, then fidgeted some more as Severus cocked his eyebrow again, surprised once more. He looked down. "Call me Harry…in private," he elaborated softly, then looked up and smiled. "For the others' sakes," he added with a wink and Severus chuckled.

 

"Very well then…Harry. I will see all of you tomorrow first thing," Snape answered, mock glaring at Ron as he rolled his eyes in a plea of sanity before Snape left. Harry returned to his seat, smiling softly as Sirius ruffled his hair. Things were getting much easier…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Severus stumbled as he came into his rooms, relieved to finally be home. He held his aching sides and groaned softly in pain, falling forward as he became dizzy. He smiled as strong arms caught him and he was held close. "Sirius…nice…catch…" he whispered painfully.

 

"What happened?!" Sirius demanded softly, horrified at his husband's state. Severus' robes were torn in several places, torn skin showing through. He felt along Snape's ribs and found a couple broken, while he had a large cut over his eye. "I'm taking you to Poppy," he stated firmly as he lifted his husband into his arms.

 

Grunting slightly with pain, Severus leaned into his husband. "Voldemort was angered about Evie and took it out on those of us still alive. I was smart and took a healing potion, so the worst injuries are already healed. I just couldn't avoid those last hits," he whispered out in pain as they came to the medical wing.

 

Poppy ran over and directed them to a bed, then began getting her supplies while Sirius made Severus as comfortable as possible. They both looked over as they heard footsteps and saw Dumbledore and Remus coming in. They both took in Severus' report solemnly as Poppy administered her magic, asking as few questions as possible to give him less hassle.

 

"It would seem that Evie somehow made it that you weren't implicated. We should be grateful," Dumbledore observed softly, seriously as Severus rested, his pain fading slowly as the potions kicked in.

 

"Aye…but that won't mean he can't find out somehow," Sirius said darkly as he held Severus' hand. He looked at his husband. "I think Harry should learn about Occlumency," he suggested quietly, Remus and Dumbledore nodding as well.

 

Severus sighed softly and nodded. "I think you are right. Will you suggest it to him?" he asked quietly as he gazed at the others.

 

"I will personally teach him in my private lessons…and I will also instruct all of the paintings to keep silent on your involvement with Evie. And on Sirius' presence here. So far, he has escaped notice. But if he is seen by the wrong people…" Dumbledore left hanging what that could mean and they nodded in agreement.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione as they fidgeted in their seats. The week had gone by amazingly fast and everyone was excited about the new schedule. It had been interesting for the students as well as the teachers, having all four houses of each year in one classroom. Some special charms had been put on the blackboards and rooms so that they could allow for space. The biggest concern had been Potions, but Snape had proven that the dungeons were as flexible as the rest of the castle and they had found themselves actually enjoying class. Add to the fact that the usual 'bickering' was warmed somewhat and definitely more along bantering. Harry was just glad that they could indeed get along.

 

Now, they were in their first DADA class and everyone was anxious. Rumors had been flying around at the two Professors' teaching style and Harry and his friends were excited to learn this first hand. He, Hermione, and Ron had been visiting Evie and Remus almost every night, accompanied by Sirius and Severus as well. He actually greatly enjoyed the get togethers and all three youth soaked up stories from the past.

 

Looking over as he saw movement at the front, Harry grinned as Evie bounced in, followed by a more sedate Remus. Half the class laughed softly at her antics, then settled down as they both sat on the desk at the front. "Good day class!" Evie called with a grin as she bowed her head to them.

 

"Good day Professor Lupin, Professor …Lupin," most of the class replied, confused on how to address them. Harry and Ron were hard put to stifle their snickers while Hermione grinned in amusement.

 

"Wasn't that a mouthful?" Evie asked the class, her eyes twinkling with amusement as Remus snickered softly. The students either grinned or shook their heads. "Well then, to make things easier, if you haven't heard, I'm going by Professor Evie and you can call my husband Professor Lupin. How's that?" she suggested as she waved at her husband, who winked at the class. Some of the girls giggled while a few whistles blew out from the boys.

 

"All right then. First off, how many of you know these charms?" Remus asked as he stepped forward and rattled off a bunch of charms. He frowned in disapproval as less than half the class raised their hands, then glanced at his wife. "/This is going to be interesting,/" he commented with a smirk.

 

"/Indeed,/" Evie replied as she stepped forward, ignoring the confused looks most of the students gave them at their language. "Well then class, we will be focusing on those charms as well as certain hexes and other spells that should be either used or avoided in the next month or two. We will also be looking at some of the mystical creatures that are considered intelligent and dangerous as well and how to deal with them," she stated briskly, grinning.

 

"Even werewolves? Or are you just going to blow that off?" Malfoy's voice shot out derisively and Evie and Remus focused over on the blond Slytherin as he sneered at them. "Gonna tell us from personal experience or should we go find our own?"

 

"I presume that you are Draco Malfoy," Evie said lowly as she stepped towards him. Murmurs of concern swept through the class along with several glares at the Slytherin contingent.

 

"That I am. So, what are we going to do about that?" Draco asked snidely as he leaned back in his chair.

 

"Malfoy…shut your trap…" Harry's voice hissed out angrily as he glared at his enemy and Draco smirked at him before looking at Evie and Remus.

 

"I can tell that manners went out the window along with intelligence, Mr. Malfoy," Evie commented lightly as she twirled her wand in her hand. She glanced at her husband, cocking an eyebrow. "/This one needs manners./"

 

"/He needs to know just what it means to be in the dark and not wanting to be,/" Remus agreed, his voice tight slightly with insult.

 

Evie smirked at her husband. "/I think it's time he learned,/" she said before looking at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy…do you know what it is like to be a werewolf?" she asked smoothly as she stepped towards him slowly.

 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and sneered. "Why should I? My father makes sure that I have the best and that I need never worry," he answered cockily.

 

"And yet, your father is in Azkaban as a Death eater such as he deserves," Evie purred out lowly, viciously. Draco's face paled before red spots appeared on his cheeks, while the class watched the confrontation in silent awe. "You, child, know nothing on what it is to be in darkness. I think it's time you did," she declared softly before bringing up her wand. Before anyone could react, she muttered out a spell and a red and gold beam hit Draco, knocking him from his chair.

 

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked as they scrambled from their chairs. She paled as Draco groaned, then gasped in pain. He curled up tightly into a ball, trembling as he clutched his arms tightly to him.

 

Suddenly, he screamed in pain, his head falling back as his eyes bulged in pain. He growled and groaned, snarling as he trembled and shook. All the while, tears of pain streaked his face until he slowed. He looked up, eyes narrowed slits as he growled at them. He looked at them, almost fearfully, but with a sense of feral anger as he stalked forward. The students scrambled from their seats, backing away from him in fear as they cried out.

 

Evie came forward, holding up a calm hand at the students as she watched Draco grimly. Draco looked at her, then snarled like an animal before lunging at her, hands hooked into claws. She caught him easily, pinning him almost tenderly. She suddenly whispered something and Draco relaxed immediately. His eyes blinked dazedly before he fell unconscious and she picked him up carefully.

 

"What did you do to him?!" one of the Ravenclaw demanded in curiosity.

 

Glancing at the youth, Evie smirked. "That is for me and him to know. Now, I am taking Mr. Malfoy to the medical wing. I suggest that you listen to Professor Lupin now. He will tell you about certain charms and about werewolves. Consider it studying for the practical you will have in two weeks," she ordered smoothly as she headed to the door with her bundle.

 

"Practical?! What's in two weeks?!" Seamus asked in confusion.

 

"In two weeks…you'll get to see some real werewolves. I suggest you study up," Evie replied with a smirk before leaving. She smirked as she heard the gasps and uproar of shocked talking before the door shut. 'Sorry love…I'll make it up to you later,' she thought with a chuckle as she headed for the medical wing.

 

Once there, she was directed by a concerned Poppy to place Draco on one of the beds. After explaining what had happened, Evie watched over Draco as Poppy went to get the necessary potion. She gazed down at Draco sadly, sighing softly. 'Such misguided thoughts…he truly doesn't realize that he is just a pawn and can be destroyed at any moment. Doesn't he know anything about real family and love?' she wondered as she brushed his hair from his face tenderly.

 

A soft moan left the young blond boy and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around dazedly, then set his eyes on her. He swallowed, looking scared as he cringed from her. "Shh…don't worry. You are in the medical wing. Calm down Draco," Evie murmured soothingly as she smiled at him.

 

"How…why did you…what…" Draco stopped, his voice raspy as he stared at her. Suddenly, his eyes filled with tears and he looked away in shame, closing his mouth tightly.

 

"It's ok. It was a simple spell that let you see what is in another person's memories and to experience it. You aren't a werewolf," Evie explained gently as she brushed his hair away again, then brushed away his tears.

 

"I…never knew…that's what…" Draco took a deep breath, nearly sobbing as he tried not to cry. His body trembled with both fear and anxiety as he gazed at the other bed.

 

"Poppy is going to give you a simple sleeping draught so you don't have any dreams. By tomorrow the memories will have faded so they aren't as terrifying, but you will still remember them. Until then, I want you to rest. I'll have someone bring you food here," Evie instructed reassuringly as she got up. She stopped as a hand was wrapped around her wrist in a tight hold and she looked down into Draco's terrified eyes.

 

"D-don't leave me alone…" he pleaded softly, tears of fear trailing down his face.

 

Evie smiled and sat back down, patting his hand. "All right…I will stay until you have the potion. Would you like to talk about anything?" she asked with a smile as she settled in. Draco watched her the whole time as they talked, then he fell almost immediately asleep after Madame Pomfrey gave him the dreamless draught. Evie sighed softly as she gazed at Draco, then left to head back to her class.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Of all the incompetent, reckless, irresponsible things to do you had to do that to a student?!!" McGonagall's voice had steadily risen as she yelled at Evie in the teacher's lounge. Evie stood before her, face impassive as she stood in an at-ease stance, not responding and just letting the other teachers rant at her.

 

"And to a Slytherin no less!! And Draco Malfoy even more!!" Snape snapped out, enraged as he glared at his best friend. He'd become livid once they had found out and had spent the past half-hour with Minerva yelling at the two DADA professors. He snarled as Remus rolled his eyes then stalked towards them. "And would you have done it to a precious Gryffindor, I wonder?!"

 

"Yes I would have if his mouth had been as insulting," Evie retorted in a bored tone of voice as she stared to the side. But she was trembling at what they were saying. She returned Snape and McGonagall's glares as she snapped out, "If we allow these students to blindly sit back and not accept that there are dangers far worse than exams and much closer, then we'll lose them if a battle comes here!! Draco Malfoy was a spoiled brat that doesn't know he's a pawn!! He is looking for trouble and unless he realizes that trouble comes with serious consequences, he will never learn and end up DEAD!!"

 

"Be that as it may, you stepped over your bounds as a teacher!" Minerva replied in a clipped voice as she glared at the younger woman.

 

"If that is what it takes for these kids to learn, then I'll do it again and again until they learn!" Evie hissed out angrily, stopping as Remus put a hand on her arm to calm when Minerva snarled.

 

"That is enough." Dumbledore's quiet voice stopped the upcoming tirade as he came into the room. He nodded at them and they all sat down stiffly, awaiting his judgment. He gazed at them steadily, his half moon glasses glinting to hide his eyes. He sat back finally and he frowned at them. "First of all, Evie…you were out of line using a spell like that against a student. They are here for learning and it is not for us to punish them in such a matter," he stated crisply as he gazed at her.

 

"In all respect, Headmaster, I was not punishing him. I was showing what it is like to be a werewolf," Evie said softly, shortly as she struggled to keep her temper in. Snape growled and Minerva frowned darkly as they glared at her.

 

"Nevertheless, you should not have done so. I expect you to act with more decorum, no matter how popular you and Remus have become," Dumbledore reprimanded sharply as he gazed at her. She became quiet and looked down, frowning angrily. "All in all, I think that this lesson may have helped us in protecting the students."

 

"Headmaster?!"  
  
"What are you saying, Albus?! That she was right?!"

 

Snape and McGonagall stared at the headmaster in shock and Remus hid a smirk as he looked down. Evie had looked up, surprised as well. Dumbledore folded his hands before him as he looked at his comrades. "I am not saying that she was correct in doing that in such a way to a student. However, we do need to start taking drastic measures. Voldemort is waiting to seize our students and with his numbers down, he won't hesitate to take younger children into his services. We must make them aware that being in the dark arts is not easy nor is it safe. And that is what the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers must do. So…in light of this I am going to grant the requests of Remus and Evie to start a Dueling club in two weeks as well as granting them permission to have the students present when they transform in a week and a half," he stated firmly.

 

"But Albus! That is dangerous, both to the students as well as Evie and Remus!" McGonagall protested, fearful as she glanced at the two DADA professors.

 

"No it won't," Snape retorted softly, glancing at his friends and they smiled at him. He relaxed slightly as he looked back at Minerva and Dumbledore. "I will make up the Wolfsbane, the two special ones so that they are in control, but also more tame," he said with a stiff nod.

 

"Thank you, Severus. And they have also requested that you and Sirius be available to teach at the Dueling Club as well," Dumbledore added as Remus smirked while Evie nodded.

 

"Surely it would be too dangerous to have Sirius out!" Minerva protested fearfully.

 

"Not at all. As we speak, Scrimgeour is looking into probation for Sirius. Because Evie gave a testimony that Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive and that he framed Sirius, they are putting Sirius on probation until a trial can be announced. He is to stay here and can not use magic. But, there are ways around that, so they need never know he's helping train our students," Dumbledore replied with a chuckle. "He, along with you three, are our best wizards and witch. I am counting on you to show them how to fight. I have a feeling we'll need it soon," he stated darkly as he nodded to Severus, Evie, and Remus. They nodded back then got up. "I shall speak with all of you later on things, but I want you to make preparations. Dismissed."

 

They bowed and left the room, leaving Dumbledore to speak with McGonagall. Evie let out a huge breath as they walked along and grinned at the other two. Her grin faded as she saw Severus' glare and she looked at him worriedly. "Sev…I…listen I…"

 

"I don't want to hear it, Evie. You attacked a Slytherin, and while Albus has forgiven you, I haven't," Snape snapped out as he glared at her, then went down another hallway to his rooms before the next class.

 

Evie sighed sadly and glanced at her husband. "/What do you think?/" she asked wearily and he put his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to their rooms.

 

"/I think you went a bit overboard, but if you hadn't, Draco would have been a major troublemaker. Just give Sev time…he'll cool off with Sirius' help,/" he replied soothingly and she smiled lovingly up at him. They headed for the Great Hall then for lunch and got ready for the bombardment of rumors.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.8/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.

Warnings: slash, het, sap, dark, angst, sweet, humor, lemon of the slash kind and bestiality. If you don't like dog on human, I suggest you vamoose or skip!

Pairings: Sirius(Padfoot)/Snape, Remus/OC and such

Rating: NC-17

Note: I've had several requests to have Evie 'get smacked down'. Don't worry…she will! Also, I...hehe I know this is somewhat sick, but I get a kick out of Padfoot topping anyone. So, guess who gets topped! If you don't like, skip the lemon! If I get any flames complaining about this, expect an 'I told you so!!' reply!! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

"/Remus/Evie speech/"

 

Severus glared at the flames before him as he lay on the furry rug before his fireplace. He repeatedly went over what had happened that day and kept getting angrier as he thought about it. 'Again…Slytherin is walked all over and the Gryffindors get away with it!' he thought angrily, growling softly as he laid his head on his hands.

 

He didn't hear the soft padding of paws on the carpet coming towards him, so was startled when a soft wet nose bumped gently against his elbow. He looked up swiftly, then relaxed with a smile as Padfoot sat next to him, watching him solemnly. "Padfoot…you scared me! Want your tummy rubbed? Is that it?" he asked, grinning impishly as Padfoot 'smiled' and barked before lying out onto his back. It was always a fun game whenever Sirius went into his animal form.

 

With a smile, Severus leaned over and, while leaning his head onto Padfoot's chest, he scratched the furry belly. He grinned a couple of times when he hit some itchy spots and the black silky paw moved like it wanted to help. He then wrapped his arms around Padfoot's chest and nuzzled into the soft fur, moving with Padfoot when the dog flipped onto his stomach. He found himself relaxing and putting his anger on the back burner as he snuggled with his lover in dog form.

 

He looked up when he felt Padfoot nuzzle him, then smiled as he was pushed onto his back. He unbuttoned his shirt and caught his breath as his lover pushed his nose into the open shirt, snuffling and licking the skin hidden there. He moaned softly in pleasure as the big rough tongue found his nipples and thoroughly cleaned them. Smiling, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Padfoot, who nuzzled his neck and ear, licking lightly. He removed his shirt, tossing it to the side, then laid back down again to remove his pants. He smiled softly as Padfoot moved over him, lying out on top of him gently and he pushed up.

 

With a soft groan, he felt that his lover was already hard even in this state and knew that he wanted to play this way. Padfoot always knew that if Severus ever protested, the dog would become human. But Sev liked playing with his husband in this form. It was a different feeling and always pleasurable. He smiled as Padfoot began giving him a tongue bath, licking every part of him as the dog shifted down. Eagerly, Severus spread his legs at the nudge from a warm muzzle, then groaned loudly as he was cleaned in his most intimate parts.

 

His head fell back in pleasure as Padfoot's tongue wrapped around his member, stroking him and tasting him smoothly. He shifted onto his stomach and spread his legs as far as he could as he felt a gentle nudge in his anal area. Carefully, he ran his fingers down just as Padfoot pushed his tongue into Severus, loosening him as well as getting him moist enough to take in the dog's own member. With a groan, Severus rocked with the invading tongue, pushing his own fingers inside to help better prepare him as he rubbed against the silky rug under him.

 

With a cry, he came after a few minutes, Padfoot's concentration on his prostate driving him over swiftly. He panted softly in pleasure as he relaxed on the rug, then removed his fingers from himself just as Padfoot removed his tongue. He shifted up shakily onto his hands and knees, then groaned in anticipation as the big black dog mounted him. His breath hitched as he felt the first press and let himself relax as he was entered. Padfoot went slowly, filling him completely as he nuzzled his mate's neck. Severus groaned loudly as he spread his legs even more, allowing as much to be put into him as he placed his head on his arms.

 

Finally, he was filled completely with Padfoot's large member, and they waited a bit, allowing for Severus to adjust. They both knew that they'd be joined for a few hours, since it always happened that once just wasn't enough for either. With a soft grunt, Padfoot began thrusting into Severus, growling lowly as Snape moaned in pleasure. The dog braced himself as he began thrusting harder, rocking Severus with his thrusts. He growled in pleasure as Severus cried out again as he came and began moving even harder, pushing Snape into the rug as he moved. With a low growl, he spasmed and shot his seed into his husband and lover, biting softly at the arched neck as his husband came a third time with a scream.

 

They rested together for a bit, shuddering softly as the fireplace warmed and dried Snape's skin. He rested his head weakly on his arms as he let Padfoot lick his neck tenderly. He moaned again as Padfoot shifted inside him and knew it wouldn't be long before they were doing it again as he felt himself harden. But he wouldn't change this time for anything. He'd told his husband years ago that he loved Sirius in every form and wanted to know him in every form. And he had meant it…much to both their pleasures.

 

After a couple more times, Severus was finally exhausted enough that he fell asleep, relaxing enough to allow Padfoot to leave his body safely. Sirius wrapped his arms around his husband, watching him sleep as he smiled softly. He knew that he hadn't made things better, but he'd given his husband something to relax him for a while.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Evie sighed softly as she sat forlornly in the den, gazing into the fire. It had been a day since the whole blow up with Severus and she was feeling awful. She wasn't sure what his gripe was, but she was rather afraid to face him. She…just didn't want to lose him either.

 

Getting up, she sighed again as she got ready to get to her class. She and Remus had had a good laugh over all of the rumors that had flown about, but had kept fairly quiet on what had happened. 'And now I get to deal with the Fourth Years…wonderful,' she thought in irony as she put on her robe.

 

"/Hon, have you seen my wand?/" Remus asked as he came in, putting his hair back into a ponytail as she grinned at him.

 

"/You always lose it, Remus. What am I going to do with you?/" she asked in amusement, then 'accio'ed his wand, handing it to him. He grinned at her and winked before going to answer the door, which had resounded with a knock. Evie smiled as she went back to getting her hair done before she heard her name called.

 

"Evie! Sev is here!" Remus called out and she ran out happily.

 

She stopped though as she saw his foreboding glare leveled at her and swallowed hard. "Sev…I…it's good to see you," she greeted him nervously as she fidgeted with her wand.

 

"Not so confident I see when you are dealing with a full grown Slytherin," Snape fired back, glaring at her as she looked up, hurt and surprised. He silenced her with a curt wave of his hand as he glared fiercely at her. "I have taught here for seventeen years, Evie and you waltz in and try to get away with something that not only is gravely out of line, but also against a Malfoy. Against one of MY house," he started softly, eyes narrowing as she glared at him. "You may think that being a Griffyndor allows you special compensation, but I am warning you now…if you pull something like this again against one of my house, you will learn why I am feared here."

 

"Sev wait! It was nothing like that! I'm sticking with what I said earlier!" Evie protested, then gasped as Snape slapped her.

 

"Sev what are you doing?!" Remus demanded as he came between the two, protecting his wife as he glared at his friend.

 

"She has forgotten something in coming back, Remus," Snape answered coldly as he glared at them. "The times have changed. *We* have changed. And I will not allow you to do scare tactics with MY students! If you are worried about rebelling, you just made it worse!" he snarled out, smirking at Evie's surprised look. "Didn't think on that, did you?! Well, with your actions against a Slytherin, now there is talk of getting back at you through Voldemort."

 

"I…I didn't mean…I was just trying to make him see…" Evie trailed off at Snape's sneer.

 

"Next time, find a different way. You just made more enemies," Severus stated before turning to go.

 

"Wait! Wait please, Sev! I…please!" Evie sobbed out as she ran forward and grabbed his robe. "Please Sev…don't leave this way! Please! We're friends! Family! I don't want us to fight!" she cried out, sobbing.

 

"Then you should have thought of that before you attacked one of my Slytherins," Snape answered coldly before he shook her off and walked out of the room.

 

Evie fell to the ground and sobbed as Remus held her. "What have I done?! Sev…Sev I'm sorry…" she sobbed out as she was rocked by her husband. He kissed her cheek and encouraged her to get up and get ready so they could head for class. She needed to be there.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Rumors flew around the school as dinnertime came up concerning the Potions professor and the DADA professors and it worried Harry and his friends. Harry walked along quietly, thinking on what had happened. He knew that the others were as worried about the teachers, but he knew it hurt them a lot. He didn't want that…not one bit. 'We are finally all together and for something like this to happen…I don't want to lose my family…' he thought sadly.

 

He smirked though at that thought, rolling his eyes. 'I can't believe I am considering Snape part of my family. But…but he's become that so much now. He's changed. I wonder if I should talk to them and see if I can help…' he wondered as they headed for the Great Hall. He smiled reassuringly at Hermione and Ron when they looked at him in concern, then looked forward, curious.

 

Catching sight of Draco, he frowned in concern as the whispers grew. 'He's finally come out…but he looks so different,' he thought in curiosity as he watched the blond Slytherin among his friends. Or rather, they around him protectively. 'I hope he's ok…' he thought in worry, then sighed, rubbing his forehead. Now he was concerned about his archrival…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Draco ignored the rising whispers around him as he entered the Great Hall with the rest of his groupies. He didn't look around, but just headed for his seat. He didn't have his usual arrogance, but he wasn't subservient either. He was more pensive as he thought on things that had been going through his mind for the past day and a half.

 

After the spell had been withdrawn, he'd remembered what had happened. Or rather, relived slowly what he'd seen. 'Is that what they go through? There is such…sadness and resignation…' he thought as he sat down, then instinctively looked over at the head table. He saw both DADA teachers come in, talking softly. He frowned slightly as he saw Professor Evie's distress, then noted how she looked sadly over at Professor Snape as he came in. 'Is there something between them that I or anyone don't know about?' he wondered in curiosity before focusing on eating. By the end of the meal he had made up his mind. 'I need to speak with Professor Snape anyways…may as well make it a worthwhile trip,' he decided firmly, smirking as his resolve came back. After everything that had happened, he still had the old spark. 'No one keeps a Malfoy down for long if he doesn't want it. And no one denies a Malfoy either,' he thought smugly before getting up with the rest of the school as dinner ended. He had work to do.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Snape sighed softly as he corrected the papers that had been handed in that day by some of his detentions. He'd luckily only had three, which was a record for him, but considering he had been fairly subdued for the past two days, not completely surprising. He sighed again as he marked the paper with a large 'F' and wrote a rather nasty letter on it. 'These foolish Sixth years! They think they are so smart and look at their disgusting lack of intelligence!' he thought in annoyance before running a soothing hand through Padfoot's fur as the dog rested his big black head on the Potions' Master's knee. "How I wish that they were like you, Padfoot and knew when to get help," he murmured sadly as he marked another paper, nearly covering it in red ink.

 

Padfoot snuffled in amusement, barking softly as his tail thumped against the chair leg and Severus smiled down at his lover. "Foolish dog…you are easy to please. Scratch just right and you are happy for days," he answered fondly as he fondled the soft silky ears. Padfoot barked again, tongue lolling in a big grin as he looked up at his love adoringly and Snape laughed softly.

 

"Professor Snape?"

 

The curious voice startled Snape and he looked up, scowling. He blinked in surprise as a rather timid looking Draco Malfoy came slowly into his classroom and stopped a few feet from Snape's desk. Snape's frown deepened as he gazed at the young blond man. 'This isn't like him at all! Even if it is nice, it isn't like him! Damn you, Evie!' he thought darkly before saying, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? What can I do for you this night when you should be studying?"

 

Draco's lips twitched slightly in a smile at the comment as he nodded somewhat. "I know, Professor, but I…wanted to come and see you about something," he replied quietly, then noted Padfoot's presence. "When did you get a dog?" he asked in surprise as he looked up at his Head of House.

 

Snape tried to scowl somewhat as he looked down at the 'innocent' looking Padfoot. "He's a stray I picked up and won't go away. Don't worry, he's harmless," he answered in a dry tone, but inside he was laughing as Padfoot looked up at him indignantly, growling lowly. 'Oh I'll get it later for that one,' he thought in amusement before focusing on Draco. "Now, what is it you wished to see me about?" he queried crisply as he straightened his papers.

 

Looking down and fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve, Draco frowned in thought. "I…was wondering if something is between you and Professors Evie and Lupin and if something happened to make it go wrong," he asked finally, surprising Snape as the blond looked up firmly. "I noticed today that you were acting colder towards them, yet I can vaguely recall that you were getting along earlier, though you hid it for, I believe, the purpose of keeping up an old act," he stated, smirking slightly in his old manner as he saw the paling complexion on the older Slytherin.

 

Severus cleared his throat and glanced down at Padfoot slightly, who looked at him in curiosity, though he could see the amusement in the black eyes. 'Damn him he's getting a kick out of this!' he thought in disgust before looking up again. "You are very observant, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, there is something between me and the Defense Professors, but since they…pulled that stunt on you earlier, I have lost my trust in them," he replied, his voice chilling as he spoke.

 

"Please don't let that happen!" Draco cried swiftly, surprising both dog and man as he stepped forward urgently. "They…what they did they had every right to do! I…please don't let it kill your friendship with them because of my attitude! They…they don't deserve it." He trailed off and looked away as he sighed sadly. "I was angry at the world and…and if the rumors are true, then Professor Evie and Lupin are close to Potter. And I was angry with him for what happened to father. But…but what I experienced…I was in the wrong," he murmured softly, closing his eyes tightly in shame. "They live a hard enough life and…and it made me realize my worst fears. I kn-know about the Dark Lord and what he does…and if what I learned is true, then he is…he is beyond evil. And much as I'd like to get into power, I don't want to lose my soul like father did." Draco looked up, locking eyes with the speechless Snape. "I am going to thank them for opening my eyes, but I don't want what happened to me to ruin a good friendship. Because I know it is for you, Professor. I've seen how soft your eyes have gotten…how warm you have become and I, along with a few of the others, like the change. While having a champion on our side against the other houses in you is great, I…I like this side better," he admitted, then stopped, flushing slightly in embarrassment as Snape smiled warmly at him.

 

"Thank you, Draco. I…I will look into fixing things, though I am still angry with her," the Potions' Master replied almost gently as he smiled.

 

"I know and…and I guess you should be in some ways. Just…don't let it destroy something special. I know for a fact that family and friends are important now and…and you shouldn't lose them for anything," Draco stated, smiling slightly, which surprised Snape in its warmth. With a bow of his head, Draco ran out of the room, smiling softly.

 

Snape looked down at Padfoot, who watched him intently. He sighed softly and shook his head. "All right all right…you win. I'll talk to her later," he said, then snickered as Padfoot barked happily and wagged his tail furiously.

 

Harry watched from the shadows, wide-eyed at what he'd just witnessed. He'd been coming to talk to Snape as well and had had the shock of his life when he saw Draco making a plea for forgiveness with the Potions' Master. 'Will things never cease to amaze…Draco Malfoy interceding for another person. Something definitely changed him. But the question is…for how long?' he wondered as he watched Draco run down the halls to his House. Harry grinned softly and shook his head before heading back to his dormitory. Things had just gotten interesting.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.9/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.

Warnings: slash, het, sap, dark, angst, sweet, humor

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OC and such

Rating: PG-13

Note: Thanks to my roomie for the beta as well as the encouragement! I WUV YOU!! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

"/Remus/Evie speech/"

 

The weekend came almost before everyone knew it and Quidditch tryouts began that weekend, to everyone's excitement. Well…almost everyone.

 

Snape sighed and glared at his husband again for the tenth time as they headed up the stairs from the dungeons towards the towers. Sirius just cocked an eyebrow in response (for the tenth time) before changing into his dog form. While he was on the way to becoming pardoned, he still was considered a 'danger'. Or dead…whichever place you looked. So, in public (and sometimes private), he took on his dog form.

 

Which served him well, for they never knew who they'd run into. Snape though was still in a bad mood. He stalked up the stairs to the Professors' tower, glaring down at his husband again and receiving a tongue loll for his efforts. He sighed heavily as they came up the stairs, then, after saying the password, headed into the tower. Slowly, he made his way up to the third level…where Evie and Remus were living.

 

Coming finally to the correct room, Severus stood before the door, scowling darkly. He glared down at the dog that nudged him with a cold nose. He sighed heavily, and then knocked on the wood sharply. He waited impatiently, shifting from foot to foot as he scowled while waiting for an answer. The door opened slowly and a golden eye peered out. Opening farther, Remus looked out warily, face guarded. "Severus? Padfoot?" he asked softly, eyes filled with suspicion.

 

"May we come in?" Severus asked gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Nodding silently after a minute of scrutinizing them, Remus stepped to the side, allowing them in. Padfoot entered in first, transforming as Severus and Remus followed in. Sirius turned to them and smiled encouragingly at his husband. "Come on, Sev…ante up," he ordered with a wink.

 

Snape sighed loudly as he glared at his husband as Remus turned curious eyes to him. He looked down, avoiding the gaze that was directed at him as he asked gruffly, "Is Evie home? I need to speak with her."

 

"Why should I let you?" Remus asked, but not unkindly. It was a tone filled with curiosity.

 

"I wish to…apologize," Snape replied gruffly, glaring at the ground. "At the behest of certain people."

 

Remus cocked an eyebrow at Sirius, who shrugged with a grin. "And why does it feel that you are unwilling in this?" he asked in amusement.

 

Growling slightly, Snape looked up at Remus with a glare. "Because I still think she needs to understand what it is that we have been through!" he snapped out.

 

"And what if I do understand, Sev?" Evie's voice floated in softly as she watched them from the bedroom doorway. Her eyes were filled with tears as she watched them, especially Snape.

 

Severus turned to her, his eyes softening slightly. "Do you understand the position that we are all in?" he asked stiffly, looking down at her.

 

"Yes, Sev. I do. And I also know that we can't let things get out of hand," Evie replied firmly, yet softly as she came into the room. She looked up at him as she came up to him, eyes shimmering with sadness. "These kids are much like us when we were young…in the middle of a war. And they don’t understand how dangerous Voldemort is! You and I do, Sev! More than anyone will ever know!" she cried, trembling.

 

Snape flinched as he remembered how he'd found her. Indeed, they both knew what Voldemort was more than capable of. "But we have to do it subtly, Evie. The Slytherins are not going to trust you so easily now," he said softly.

 

Moving forward, Evie hugged Severus tightly. "I know. And frankly I don't care. As long as they learn that life isn't lemon tarts and pumpkin juice, then that's what we are working for." She looked up at him, smiling hopefully. "We all make our choices, Sev. And we live with them as best we can."

 

Swallowing hard at his own choices, Snape nodded before hugging her back and holding her close. "Let's not forgive each other and learn from this, Evie. We both have our own ways," he suggested softly. She nodded against his chest as he held her. "Good. Now…shall we have some tea?" Snape asked with a grin at her as he leaned back.

 

Evie laughed softly and wiped her eyes. "Yes lets!" she cried happily, smiling over at their doting husbands. With happy smiles, they settled down for tea.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sirius tapped his fingers on the table as he glanced around at his old home, frowning darkly. He sighed, and then muttered, "I hate this place. When are they getting here?"

 

Severus smirked at his husband as he leaned back in his chair. "Nervous?" he asked with a chuckle and looked innocent as Sirius pouted at him.

 

"No! I just hate this place! Too many bad memories and I want to be back home!" Sirius replied as he picked at the scarred table.

 

"Well we have to stick around for the meeting, you know this, Sirius," Evie reminded as she sat on Remus' lap, bouncing slightly. Remus kept on poking her to get her to stop, which only made her do it more. She grinned as Remus finally smacked her bottom and winked at him. "I can't wait to see Molly and Art!" she declared before she returned to her tea.

 

"Yea, mum and dad are looking forward to seeing you too!" Ron responded as he looked up from his game of chess with Harry. Hermione was perched on the chair next to Ron, watching their game just as intently as they were.

 

"And so are Bill, Fred, and George. Charlie wishes he could make it," Hermione put in, smiling over at Evie.

 

"Oh that boy was always getting into trouble with our creatures that we had on our land," Evie commented in memory, grinning. She looked at her husband. "Oh! That reminds me! Were we going to get back to our house sometime, husband mine?" she asked sweetly, and then giggled as he tickled her.

 

"/I was thinking for Christmas and have everyone over. Kind of like a reunion,/" Remus replied as he rubbed her back.

 

Purring as she arched into the touch, Evie nodded. "/Sounds like a wonderful plan! How were the fairies when you were there last?/" she asked, then blinked as she felt three pairs of eyes on her and looked over along with Remus to see the trio watching them in awe.

 

"Not to sound rude but…what in bloody hell were you saying?!" Ron asked in confusion.

 

"I've never heard that language before!" Hermione exclaimed in interest as she got off her chair and came to sit by the DADA teachers.

 

"Oh that? We were just speaking the ancient tongue of magic," Evie replied with a wave of her hand.

 

"How come we don't know it?" Harry asked in confusion as he and Ron abandoned their game for this more interesting lesson.

 

"Because you aren't magical creatures. You may use magic, but it isn't the life of you. If we lost magic…we'd die," Remus answered softly, smiling at them.

 

"And only magical creatures or those who are especially gifted know it. Of the wizarding world, I believe Albus and Charlie Weasley are the only ones who know it," Evie added thoughtfully as she tapped her chin, Remus' nod confirming her words.

 

"Charlie?! How'd that bloke learn it?" Ron asked in astonishment.

 

"How else do you think he communicates with the dragons?" Snape replied with a shrug, winking. Ron pouted at Snape, who laughed softly. "Ask him next time or listen to him speak with Remus or Evie. You'll catch it right away," Snape suggested warmly.

 

"It actually sounds rather familiar," Harry commented, frowning in puzzlement as Remus and Evie looked at him warmly. He snapped his fingers. "I got it! The latest rage in the Muggle world is Lord of the Rings! By J.R.R Tolkien! The Elves speak that language!" he cried in realization.

 

"Oh yes! I remember him! There was a bit of a worry there, for he had been caught during that Muggle war, World War Two I believe it is called, by a couple of Elves who had infiltrated with some Wizards to make sure the war didn't affect us. Ask Alastor…he was one of the ones with them," Remus commented with a grin.

 

"So Elves are real?" Harry asked, stunned.

 

"Oh yes…very real. And very much a private race. It is an honor if you are considered a friend with them," Evie replied with a soft smile.

 

They stopped as they heard some cracks from people Disapparating, and then grinned at each other as Molly Weasley could be heard. "Where are you?! Evie?! Sirius?!" She came bustling in, then sobbed with joy as she rushed over to the two who had been named, for they had stood up at their names being called. Sirius and Evie chuckled softly as they hugged her back just as tightly, whispering soothingly to her as she sobbed in joy. "Oh oh! I thought that it was just a cruel joke when Arthur had told me! Oh thank Merlin you two are alive and all right!" Molly cried as she dabbed at her eyes before hugging them both again.

 

Sirius and Evie smiled at each other over her head as they comforted her, and then looked over as Bill and Arthur came over as well. The two male Weasleys shook hands with Sirius before giving Evie huge hugs. Evie squeaked and giggled as she batted at them lightly before smiling sweetly up at them.

 

“Molly isn’t the only one glad to see you both,” Arthur murmured softly as he gazed at them.

 

“It is very good to see you both alive and well,” Evie whispered happily as she held their hands. She looked over at Bill, grinning. “And you I can remember running around causing as much trouble as possible!” she declared with a giggle before hugging him again.

 

“Yea and you had the best cookies!” Bill stated with a laugh. Evie giggled as Molly huffed in mock indignation. They all glanced over as they heard a couple more cracks and two more red heads joined them as Fred and George came in excitedly.

 

"Too right this is incredible!" Fred cried as he hugged Evie tightly. "We thought ole Bill had gone yonkers, but here you two are!"

 

"It's great to see you both alive." George added warmly as he shook Sirius' hand.

 

"Thanks both of you. How's the joke shop?" Sirius asked with a grin.

 

"Joke shop?! Oh my, it seems they never got out of it, did they Molly?" Evie asked in dismay, grinning.

 

"No, and now they sell what got them into trouble," Molly replied in exasperation. They all sat down and were talking, though an uncomfortable silence came over them at one point when Sirius asked if Percy was still being a 'right ass'. Evie was distressed at this, but kept silent, seeing her friends' distress.

 

A little while later, a few more cracks were heard and Albus came in, followed by Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley. Evie jumped up and hugged Moody in delight, giggling as he laughed in joy, which was something none had heard.

 

"Moody! By Merlin I can't believe you are still kicking!" Evie cried as she leaned back, looking up at him.

 

"And I can't believe that the rumors are true," Moody replied just as warmly, his magicked eye glancing the other way as he smiled at her. "Merlin's beard, Evie Lupin…will wonders never cease?"

 

"I should hope not!" Bill called and they laughed softly.

 

"Evie, may I present Nymphadora Tonks," Albus said softly as he gestured to Tonks.

 

"Wotcher! Call me Tonks. Nymphadora is a mouthful!" Tonks added with a grin as the two women shook hands. "I must say, I never thought I'd get to meet legends, but after Harry here, I shouldn't be so surprised!" she declared with a wide grin.

 

"It is a pleasure as well! I'm so glad there was someone else besides Molly keeping these men in line!" Evie exclaimed with a laugh and groans floated among the echoing laughter. She hugged Kingsley in greeting before they all sat down and the meeting got under way.

 

Snape and Evie shared most of what they had learned, though Evie kept quiet about all of the details. They made decisions on what to do next, and then settled in for dinner that Molly set about making with some help from Evie.

  
After dinner, they sat together, talking amiably in small groups. George and Fred snuck over to where Evie sat with her husband, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "We heard that you two are going to let the whole school see you transform on the full moon," George whispered as they leaned in.

 

Remus cocked an eyebrow as Evie smirked. "Yes and?" he asked calmly as he twined some of Evie's hair around his finger.

 

"We were wondering if outsiders could come," Fred replied as he smiled sweetly.

 

"You mean you two," Ron corrected with a snort, snickering as he got twin glares of death.

 

"I don't know, Remus. Think we should let two delinquents in to watch?" Evie asked, grinning at her husband.

 

"Eh, why not. The Slytherins are going to be there as well. They're a bit better than that," Remus replied wryly, smirking as Fred and George huffed.

 

"Well of course we're better than them!" George stated as he puffed up his chest. Ron almost fell over laughing, while Hermione and Harry grinned widely.

 

Fred snorted, and then nodded to where Sirius and Snape were talking softly with Tonks and Arthur. "What's with those two? Last I heard they were enemies," he asked, wrinkling his nose as he pointed out the two black haired men holding hands as they talked with the Headmaster and fellow Order member.

 

"I hope you are more open minded than that, considering that Sev used to bounce you on his knee," Evie said warningly as she bopped Fred on the nose.

 

"He did?! Guh, that slimy git?!" Fred exclaimed in wide eyed amazement.

 

"He's a nice man and he and Sirius are married," Hermione retorted haughtily.

 

"Well I'll be…so that rumor was true too," George commented as he elbowed his twin. Fred nodded and grinned.

 

Evie shook her head and grinned at Harry. Hopefully, things wouldn't be so bad from now on…

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.10/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.

Warnings: slash, het, sap, dark, angst, sweet, humor

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OC, hinted Ron/Hermione

Rating: PG-13

Note: Now we are getting to some meat…no more weird sappy stuff…riiiiiiight. Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

"/Remus/Evie speech/"

 

"And so that is how the werewolves first began. Now who can list all of the ways to kill a werewolf?" Evie's voice floated out as she stood up front while her husband paced slowly along the aisles. She grinned as Hermione's hand shot up and winked at her before looking around. "Ah yes. Mr. Crabbe! Answer please!" she ordered as she pointed at the stocky youth.

 

"Uh…silver?" Crabbe responded as he blinked dumbly.

 

"Yes silver is an answer, and five points to Slytherin for paying close attention," Evie replied amiably as she grinned at Crabbe. She glanced around, and then smirked. "Mr. Longbottom? Care to elaborate on Mr. Crabbe's intelligent addition to our discussion?" she asked lightly, grinning as the class chuckled.

 

"Um…the Killing Curse?" Neville responded nervously.

 

"No, but you have brought up an interesting paradox. Five points to Gryffindor," Evie stated before looking at the class. "The Killing curse as well as most of the Unforgivables has relatively no control on werewolves. Can someone tell me why?" she questioned as she looked around. She smiled as she saw a few tentative hands. "Yes, Ms. Parkinson?"

 

"Because of their g-genetic make-up?" Pansy stumbled over the Muggle word, but then beamed as Evie nodded.

 

"Very good! Ten points to Slytherin!" Evie said as she clapped her hands and the Slytherin group cheered softly. "Because our genetic make-up is changed by the viral state of the magic, we become virtually impenetrable to most of the Unforgivables. That does not mean we are immune. They will have some effect, but not extreme."

 

"So the Killing curse doesn't harm you?" Seamus asked as he waved his hand.

 

"It will if the witch or wizard casting it is powerful enough," Remus responded as he came back to the front and stood by his wife.

 

"L-like Y-You-Know-Who?" Dean asked nervously as the others stiffened at the mere mention.

 

"Yes…like the Dark Lord," Evie replied softly, and then smiled at them. "Alright. Now, onto other ways to kill werewolves. Anyone?" she questioned as she looked at all of the confused faces. Even Hermione was stumped.

 

"If their magic is cut off from them." Everyone looked over in shock at Harry as he spoke the words softly while gazing at them.

 

"Very good Harry. Ten points for Gryffindor for using resources," Evie exclaimed proudly as she faced the group who was looking at her and Remus in awe. "Since werewolves essentially become creatures of magic, their life force is dependent on magic. Cut it off from them and they will die, much like Dragons, unicorns, and centaurs."

 

"But how can someone cut off another's magic?" Draco asked in curiosity, eyes alight with interest.

 

"There are a few very ancient spells from other countries that can do this. They would not affect humans as much, but are indeed deadly to magical creatures. We are lucky that only a few here in jolly ole England know them," Evie commented drolly as the students chuckled nervously.

 

"Right then, take out your notes. Time to learn what will happen in two nights," Remus instructed as he clapped his hands and the students got their parchments out.

 

As he and Evie began talking about their transformations and answering questions, Harry found his eyes trailing over to Draco as the other boy wrote swiftly and diligently. He studied the blond Slytherin and found himself wondering once again over the change. After the first class, Draco had thrown himself into studying. While still a jerk most days, he became more polite on many counts. Especially to the DADA professors. 'I wonder what really changed him. Maybe he's finally realized that not everything revolves around him,' Harry thought silently before receiving a poke in his ribs from Hermione to pay attention. Focusing again, Harry let his thoughts go as he took his notes.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Excitement was high in the air at Hogwarts two evenings later as Third years and up headed out of the great school to near the Forbidden Forest. Harry felt his insides roiling in both trepidation and fear. He remembered what it had been like with Remus three years earlier and was unsure on seeing their beast forms once more, no matter the precautions. The two professors had reassured everyone of the cautions they would be taking, but there was still an air of excitement and wariness.

 

They came out onto the courtyards, followed the flow to near the forest, and could see two large cages. Snape was at the front with Padfoot, talking softly with McGonagall, Evie, and Remus as the students found seats on the grass and settled down slowly. Harry sat down nearest the front, next to Ron, who had pulled Hermione onto his lap. He was glad his two friends had finally admitted their feelings for each other. The sexual tension alone had been an annoyance.

 

"Oi Ron!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked over in surprise and saw Charlie trotting over.

 

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Ron asked in surprise as he smiled up at his brother, while his brother hugged Hermione in greeting before shaking hands with Ron and Harry.

 

"I'm one of the guardians. So's mum and dad, Fred and George, Bill, Moody, and Tonks. Dumbledore ain't taking any chances," Charlie replied warmly as he squatted down next to them. "We have wards up and such and Evie said that after the brief lesson that we should let them run into the Forest," he added with a crooked smile.

 

"Are they scared?" Hermione whispered worriedly as she glanced at where the two DADA teachers were laughing with Snape. A lot of whispering was going on between people as they saw the unnatural humor from their Potions' Master.

 

"Aye, they are. However, we took precautions. I think Remus is afraid Moony will be violent to protect his mate," Charlie replied softly, eyes sad. "I wish there were a way to break that one curse. I remember hearing of what they go through and it will make you realize how good you have it," he said solemnly before getting up. "S'almost time. Remember…keep yer wands out," he reminded them before heading over to by his mother while Evie and Remus moved to the center of the field.

 

"Can all of you hear me?" Remus' voice traveled out over the clearing as the students quieted down, focusing on their professors. He smiled as a few affirmations floated out as well as some laughter and nodded. "Very good. In about fifteen minutes, you will witness firsthand two werewolves transforming. There are some precautions that you need to be aware of," he informed them as he gestured to his wife.

 

"First off, all of you had better have your wands out and at the ready," Evie picked up from where her husband left off, while wagging her finger at them and getting some laughs as wands waved in response. "Secondly, you will notice several adults on guard near here. Professor Snape will continue the lesson after the transformation and then you will be dismissed for the night after we have gone into the woods," she continued as she smiled over at Snape, who nodded. A couple of cheers rang out and earned a cocked eyebrow from the Potions' Master, causing some more laughter to float out into the night air.

 

"We want you all to understand this last bit before we go in," Remus finally said after the group calmed down. "The cages here are for our safety as well as yours. A ward has been put up that will keep us in and you out. Do not push it!" he ordered firmly as he glared at them all fiercely, his eyes glinting somewhat with a feral light. "Also, do take note that we will not have clothes on, so if this hurts your 'delicate sensibilities', go back to the school. Do take note that you will still have to turn in a two foot scroll on what will be learned this night next week," he added dryly, smirking as chuckles rang out along with some whistles and catcalls.

 

Evie waved her hand at them, shaking her head. "Enough of that you perverts. One final note before we head in. I speak for Remus and myself when I say I am proud of all of you for keeping an open mind. Even if it is required, most of what you will see can be found in some books. We are very proud of you," she stated warmly and Remus nodded firmly.

 

"We love you Professor Evie!" a couple of males called out, laughter floated around, breaking the sentimental air as Evie and Remus laughed.

 

"Right then, you stinkers. Off we go. The moon rises in five minutes," Remus replied with a wink before wrapping an arm around his mate's waist as they headed for the cages. They stopped before the doorways as Padfoot trotted over, keys in his mouth, and looked at each other. Remus pressed his forehead to hers as they undressed slowly, whispering softly to her as she smiled slightly. A silence had fallen over the group watching them and there were many who looked away at the tenderness shown between the two mates.

 

Finally, they folded their robes and went into the cages, sitting so they were back to back and held each other's hand while Padfoot closed the doors and locked them. They waved at the students before breathing deeply, feeling the pull of the moon as it rose slowly over the horizon. As it rose, they curled up in obvious pain as they transformed, bones snapping and reshaping, flesh shifting and muscles reattaching as they cried out in pain. Several of the students covered their eyes, and some sobbed softly as they watched, horrified, as their professors changed into beasts.

 

With rising howls, the two wolves trembled, exhausted from their transformation and pain. Many of the gathered faces were solemn and stricken, having never seen what one went through. It was not just about pain, but also about humiliation, despair, and anger.

 

Both werewolves looked over at the group and growled softly, hackles rising as they saw that they were being watched, suspicious. Lupin became violent and began ramming into the bars, snapping and snarling at them in warning.

 

But suddenly, Evie blinked and shook herself, then snapped at Lupin, growling at him before yipping. The gathered watched in fascination as she calmed her mate, who came over to her and they cleaned each other a bit through the bars. A couple of the students giggled as Evie playfully tugged on Lupin’s ear, who growled but with no ire at her. Evie then went to the door, where Padfoot stood having opened it while she had ‘calmed the beast’.

 

Lupin whined and nudged at his door, wanting to be released, but Evie went over and nuzzled him, whining back soothingly. She then played a bit with Padfoot, who barked happily as they tumbled. She looked over at the group and rushed at them, causing a few screams and scrambling before she stopped and sat before the barrier, watching them as her tongue lolled out in an obvious grin.

 

Harry snickered along with a few others as he glanced at Ron. “She’s having fun,” he commented in amusement and they snickered some more.

 

Evie tilted her ears a bit, as she heard the talking and looked at him. She whined slightly and nodded at him, snuffling. Harry wished he could go to her and hold her, but that was asking for trouble. She looked up as Snape strode forward along the perimeter and barked, tongue lolling in greeting to him.

 

Snape grinned at her and bowed. “Evie…such a fine night to see you once more,” he greeted her formally, earning laughter as Evie bowed her head and yipped at him. Even more laughter rang out as Lupin yipped as well, lifting his head from his paws as he saw Snape. Severus smiled at Lupin and bowed again. “And you as well, Lupin!” he called out, grinning as Lupin yipped, then yawned and flopped his head back onto his paws, watching them with his glowing amber eyes.

 

Yipping, Evie wagged her tail in excitement as Snape turned to the students, his face once more composed. “As you can see, they do indeed keep some semblance of their humanity. Evie better than Lupin. Can anyone say why?” he asked as he looked around at the group, his hands folded before him formally.

 

"The Wolfsbane?" a student called out as hands shot in the air.

 

Cocking an eyebrow in mild annoyance, Snape sniffed. "I do believe that I shall call on someone who was courteous enough to raise their hands. Five points from Gryffindor," he commented haughtily, then blinked as Evie growled, earning some snickers. He turned to her and cocked his eyebrow again. "You disapprove?" he asked in soft admonishment and Evie growled softly again, eyeing him. "He was clearly out of line," he replied, earning more laughter from the students and other adults as he had a conversation with the she-werewolf.

 

Barking slightly as she wagged her tail, Evie bobbed her head, then tilted her head. Snape sighed. "Oh fine! I retract the point taking," he declared in exasperation and the Gryffindors cheered as Evie howled and wagged her tail finally.

 

"You're beaten there, Snape!" Bill called out with a laugh, earning more laughter from the gathered as Snape glared at him.

 

Clearing his throat huffily, Snape straightened his robes before continuing. "As I was saying, the Wolfsbane Potion does indeed help them retain much of their human sides, if only to control the Wolf. But Evie is special since she was born a werewolf," he explained, smirking over at his friend as she whined and lay down, putting her paw over her face as if in embarrassment. Lupin growled lowly from the cage, then calmed as Padfoot let him out of the cage. Snape and the others grinned as the werewolf and dog played a bit, wrestling and mock biting as they played.

 

"Professor? Why doesn't the dog get changed by the biting?" Draco asked suddenly, his hand in the air.

 

Smiling proudly at Draco, Snape replied, "A very good question, Mr. Malfoy. It is because he is in fact an animal that he is safe. Animals cannot be harmed, since they are in the state outside of human. Just as centaurs, or even House Elves, they would not be affected by a werewolf's bite. The virus affects humans alone, though it is not entirely certain as to why. More research is needed." He smiled.

 

Some laughter rang out suddenly and they all focused over as they saw Evie and Lupin tumbling, fighting obviously playfully. However, it grew interesting as Padfoot went over and tried to play as well. Lupin snapped at Padfoot, growling lowly in warning as he stood over Evie. Evie leaned up and bit along Lupin's leg, making the wolf growl even more as he leaned his head down to grab her scruff in a pinning motion. He shifted slightly and it became quite clear rapidly that he was asserting his dominance as the Alpha mate.

 

"Daro, Lupin!" Charlie called as he came over near the barrier, face flushing slightly as Evie snarled and yelped up at Lupin. "Lupin! Daro! An i taur!" he ordered, waving his hand. Lupin raised his head and growled loudly at Charlie, angered, but Charlie held his stance. "An i taur Lupin, Evie! Noro lim nedh i taur!" he commanded firmly.

 

Rolling from Lupin, Evie grabbed her mate's ear in a hard tug, and then growled challengingly before taking off for the forest, Lupin hot on her heels. They disappeared into the forest, where snarling and snapping could be heard for a bit before it faded away. Murmurs of concern and amusement washed over the crowd as Charlie spoke softly with Snape for a minute before going back to his spot.

 

Clearing his throat, Snape returned his attention to the students. "That is all for tonight. Tomorrow we shall look more into what changes the werewolf can have. Also, Sixth and Seventh years, be ready to hand in a three foot scroll on the properties of the Wolfsbane potion and why they work as such. Dismissed and go straight to the school," he ordered as the students stood and headed back to Hogwarts.

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind, surprisingly joined by Neville as the students went back, and then went over to where Snape was talking softly with the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. "Will they be all right?" Hermione asked softly as they came up, eyes concerned.

 

"Aye, sweetie. They'll be fine. The centaurs watch over them until we can get to them," Arthur replied softly, smiling. Hermione smiled back and nodded, then glanced at her fellow students.

 

"Hey Charlie! What did you say to them?" Ron asked in curiosity, as they got ready to head back.

  
"Hmm? Oh, I told Lupin to stop and to run to the woods. Run fast in the woods. Basics." Charlie winked at them as he twirled his wand. "They need to get their mating out of their system. It was a good idea to lock them up for the teaching session," he commented with a grin.

 

"Severus…were you thinking of making that one potion again for them?" Molly asked, her eyes sparkling with hope as they walked back to the castle.

 

"That is up to them," Snape replied softly, eyes sad. "Evie has avoided any talk of children outside of classes. I don't think she has recovered yet." He sighed softly, and then smiled as Padfoot nuzzled his hand. "You had fun tonight, didn't you Padfoot?" he asked fondly. Padfoot barked and wagged his tail furiously, earning laughter from the others. The large black dog turned briefly before they entered the school and whined as he looked out at the forest. He looked back up at Severus as the other man gazed at the woods as well, then both turned and headed into the school. Neither saw the curious blue eyes under pale blond hair as they watched the two go back into the grounds.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Soft moans were heard in a near silent glen in the woods near the small pond. A sudden cry was heard in pleasure, followed swiftly by a deeper, yet no less pleasure-filled groan as the bodies in the glen stopped moving together. Evie panted harshly as she lay under Remus, holding him tightly to her as they came down from their climax. She moaned as he removed himself from her, and then gazed up at him. She smiled as she cupped his cheek and they kissed deeply.

 

Lying down next to her before gathering her in his arms, Remus nuzzled her neck lovingly. It had been many nights before they could even come close to intimacy and he blessed the full moon just this once. Countless nights of waking to her screaming in nightmares even with a dreamless draught and calming her as best he could as she gagged and sobbed from memories she refused to share had started to wear on Remus and worry him. He had indeed feared that they would never be the same…

 

However, with the instincts of the Wolf within them taking over, they had mated once more, renewing the bonds of mates. Now, she tolerated his touch and hold, leaning into him as they rested, sated, entwined as dawn came. He nuzzled her neck tenderly, smiling gently as she giggled softly and nuzzled him back. He gazed down at her as he leaned up onto an elbow, tracing a finger over her face slowly, his face soft with love. “Even though I hate the transformation, I missed having you by my side…I never knew how hard it was alone,” he whispered huskily, tears in his eyes as they gazed at each other.

 

Reaching up gently, Evie cupped his face and smiled. “I know love…I know. I was with you through it all, encouraging you to keep going,” she whispered softly, smiling.

 

He smiled back, and then leaned in for a loving kiss before looking down at her once more. “Evie…did you want…want to try again?” he asked after a minute, hesitating. She looked up at him, eyes filled with uncertainty. “To…to have a baby?” he finally said hoarsely, a tear running down his cheek as he held her hands.

 

She sobbed slightly as she looked up at him, and then brought him down to her, holding him tight. “I…I don’t know, Remus…I…I just don’t think we should even try,” she whispered brokenly, shaking with him as they both gave in to their grief.

 

“I…I know…but…” Remus stopped as he leaned up, looking at her with sorrow.

 

“I know…let’s…let’s wait until it is…safe. We have the kids now a-and we can…I’m sure Sev could…” Evie stopped and trembled as she whimpered softly and he hugged her tightly.

 

“It’s ok, Evie my love. It’s ok. We’ll make this work out…and you’re right. We have the kids and our other family,” Remus whispered softly, stroking her back as he rolled them so she was on top. They held onto each other, comforting the other as they waited for Sirius and Severus to find them and help them home.

 

TBC

 

Translation for the ‘Elvish’ ~_^:

 

"Daro, Lupin!" = Stop Lupin!

"Lupin! Daro! An i taur!" = Lupin! Stop! To the woods!

"An i taur Lupin, Evie! Noro lim nedh i taur!" = To the woods Lupin, Evie! Run fast in the woods!

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.11/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.

Warnings: slash, lemon, voyeurism, exhibitionism, sap, OOC Draco? Mebbe…

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, and the starting of Harry/Draco

Rating: NC-17

Note: And now…the piece de resistance huhuhu! [/French accent] Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The full moon passed with Thursday DADA classes being taken over by Hagrid and Friday DADA classes taken over by Professor Snape once more, focusing on the transformations they had seen. Hagrid, luckily, had talked to Evie and Remus before taking over, knowing what to teach for that day and he was lucky that it was Harry’s class. But even Draco was tame somewhat, not being as harassing as usual.

 

Draco’s thoughts were on other things though as the weekend came up. The Dueling Club was reopening on Sunday, to everyone’s excitement. About three fourths of the school had signed up for it and the other fourth were all of the first years, who weren’t allowed to join. It was the second biggest item of gossip at the school and everyone was excited. Rumors were flying on who was the fourth teacher, but no one knew.

 

At least, that was what most people thought. Draco had a feeling he knew who the fourth was, but he didn't want to say just yet. Thus, that was why he was wandering down to the dungeons to speak with Professor Snape. He came to the main office of his Head of House and knocked firmly. He waited, and then frowned as nothing happened. Surely his Professor was there? Opening the door carefully, he peeked inside, and then, seeing no one around, went inside to wait for the missing Professor.

 

Silently, he looked around as he walked along the wall, taking in all of the ingredients and scrolls that littered the shelves. He stopped a couple of times as he saw something that caught his eye, but then moved on until he was at the desk. He stopped completely, surprised, when he saw the big black dog that had been present at the full moon classes and before. The dog lifted his head and gazed at Draco steadily, tail wagging slowly in a reassuring motion. Smiling slightly, Draco bowed his head. "Hallo. How are you today?" he asked politely as he came forward slowly, not wanting to startle the dog.

 

Tilting his head to the side as if contemplating what Draco had said, the dog sat up and barked, letting his tongue loll out in a big doggy grin. Draco grinned back and sat down next to the desk, near the dog, but far enough away for them to both have space. "I don't suppose you've seen Professor Snape, have you?" Draco asked as he rested his arms on his knees and leaned his head back. A soft whine answered him and he smiled, leaning his head up again. "Miss him, huh? You're a really loyal dog, but then he deserves that. I know he's got it tough, though I keep it quiet now. Father was always bragging how they had an in on Dumbledore. What a laugh,” he said with a snort.

 

The dog tilted his head, eyes wide in question as he stared at the blond haired boy. Draco smirked and sighed. "Yea, I know about Professor Snape. And I…I admire him for it. He's being a lot braver than anyone else I know. I just wish he was happy. Though he seems to be with Professor Evie and Professor Lupin," he commented softly, smiling. He snickered as the dog growled slightly and whined. "Yes, and you, Padfoot." He grinned as the dog cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yea, I know your name. I heard the Professor talking to you after that first night. It's a nice name…Padfoot. I sometimes think that would be what I'd name my dog if I had ever had one. I just have a stupid owl instead," he muttered with a sigh.

 

A soft whine came from Padfoot as he shuffled forward and laid his head on Draco's lap, looking up at him sadly. Draco smiled as he ran his fingers through the silky hair, calming them both. "It's funny. Everyone expects me to be so…so mean all the time. It sucks. Merlin does it suck. I hate my father. He put me in this situation. I never wanted to be like that," he said bitterly as he leaned his head back. "So stupid too. I don't have any friends, 'cept maybe for the Professor. You have to always watch your back in the Slytherins. If they ever knew I wished I was anything but a Slytherin, I think I'd better start preparing my funeral. I'm glad that Professor Snape started teaching me Legilimens and Occulmency. I don't think I'd be so safe," he muttered with a sigh.

 

Padfoot leaned his head up and nuzzled Draco's face gently, licking him softly. Draco laughed as he batted at the wet nose, and then wrapped his arms around the furry body. "Thanks, Padfoot. Too bad you can't talk. I bet you know lots of secrets. I heard that Professor Snape used to be married to a man. I wonder what it's like," he mumbled into Padfoot's fur, not seeing the laughter in the black eyes. "See…I've been having dreams recently and…Merlin are they intense! Just when it is getting good, of course I wake up. But I always have to watch myself, cuz I think I'd get beaten if anyone heard who I was dreaming about," he added, smiling as he leaned back again.

 

Tilting his head once more in question, Padfoot watched the blond in curiosity. Draco sighed and yawned, stretching. "Yea, it's weird. For a couple years now…I've been having dreams about Potter." He laughed slightly as Padfoot stared at him, eyes wide. "You understand me, don't you? Yea, Saint Potter…one of the nosiest, brown nosing, Gryffindor-like students here and…and here I keep wondering if his eyes are as green as I think they are. Or if he is built underneath his robes or what his package is. Merlin knows I've dreamt about it enough." He half sighed, half sobbed as he closed his eyes. "I don't know what it is about him. I know I pick on him just to get his attention if anything. But he's got that smile that I see, though…though it almost disappeared when that Sirius Black died. I never felt so bad about someone before, that and I never hated my father and family so much," he growled angrily, eyes flashing before filling with tears.

 

Padfoot growled slightly before whining, placing his paw on Draco's lap comfortingly. Draco smiled as he wiped his eyes and sighed. "I know. Silly of me to cry, right? I mean…you can't bring back the dead. Though…for Harry, I wish I could. You never know what you have until you see it taken from someone else. I think that is what got to me. He…he lost his smile and his joy. His eyes were so…so dead. It was horrible! I was deliberately mean to him just to get him to react, but it was like poking a corpse!" He covered his face, shivering. "And he came back this year and…and I know the Dark Lord had been up to something, though Mother never said. But he looked so haunted. And now, he's got some of the spark back but I'm so afraid of what is coming that…" He sighed and curled up, burying his face in his arms. "I just wish I could really give him something to hold onto. But I can't. I'm Draco Malfoy, bastard and son of the bastard who took away the last of his family."

 

Eyes filled with amusement at the unnecessary self bashing, Padfoot nudged Draco gently, whining softly. He stopped suddenly and looked over as he heard footsteps. He looked at Draco as the boy looked up, and then stiffened as he heard a knock on the door and Harry's voice float in. "Professor? Are you in?"

 

"Oh no! He can't find me here like this!" Draco hissed out, wiping his face as he stood up and looked around frantically. He blinked as he felt a tug on his robe and looked down to see Padfoot tugging on him. "What is it, boy? You have a place to hide?" he whispered hopefully, and then smiled as Padfoot whined and trotted over towards a closet on the side. Draco opened it and went inside, careful to keep it open so he wouldn't get locked in, then watched as Padfoot greeted Harry.

 

"Heya Padfoot. Is your 'owner' in?" Harry asked teasingly, snickering as Padfoot growled and snorted. He looked around, frowning as he chewed on his lip. "Well, maybe I can look around a bit. Course, he won't mind will he if I take some extra ingredients?" he commented as he went along the shelf that was closest to where Draco was hiding.

 

Draco held his breath as he watched Harry step near his hiding spot, picking up various jars and looking at them. They both froze as they heard the ominous footsteps of a peeved Snape and Harry hissed out, "Padfoot help! I don't want to talk to him if he's in a bad mood!" He looked around frantically, and then saw the opened closet. Moving quickly, he ran over and slid inside, keeping it open so he could see out.

 

Freezing, Draco stared as Harry was pressed against him slightly; close enough to smell in the tight quarters of the closet. They both looked out as Snape came in, growling. "Why must I deal with idiots in the Ministry?! That blasted Percy is going to get us all killed with his stupidity and pompousness! I swear if he weren't Molly and Arthur's son, I'd take him over my knee!" he snarled out as he tossed down some scrolls on his desk.

 

Padfoot came over then slowly shifted into his human form. Harry snickered as he saw Sirius smirk at the closet, then froze as he heard a soft gasp of shock. Looking over slowly, Harry's wide eyes met with Draco's equally wide eyes as they stared at each other. "Malfoy?! What are you-"

 

"Sirius Black?! I thought he was dead!" Draco hissed out at the same time and they stared at each other in shock. They heard a soft chuckle from the room and whipped their heads around to see what was going on.

 

Sirius had wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and was pressing kisses along Snape's neck as he murmured to him. Snape groaned deeply as he allowed his head to fall back in pleasure. Sirius glanced at the closet again and winked before turning his husband around. "I think you just need a distraction, Sev," he purred out as he leaned Severus against the desk and began undoing the robe closures.

 

Smirking as he leaned on his hands, Severus cocked an eyebrow. "And I suppose a quick shag on the desk is just what the dog ordered?" he asked in smug amusement, and then gasped as Sirius' rough hands caressed his pale skin.

 

"Damn straight and the dog knows best," Sirius purred out before leaning in for another heated kiss. He pushed his husband back a bit onto the desk, smirking as his own robes were loosened and pushed out of the way as they pressed together. Groaning in unison as flesh met flesh, they rocked together, kissing and caressing the other as their passion rose swiftly.

 

Harry flushed as he watched his godfather and Professor go at it on the desk, knowing full well he was sitting right next to Draco. He looked over and saw that Draco was just as flushed and breathless, nibbling on his full lip as he sat stiffly next to Harry. Harry found his eyes locked on those perfect teeth as they nibbled on the soft lip and found himself wondering how it would feel to replace those teeth with his own.

 

They both looked out as they heard a loud groan and both nearly gasped as they saw Sirius entering Snape in one long thrust. They panted softly as they watched the two make love, clearly enjoying what they were doing. Snape's head fell back as he moaned, gripping Sirius' shoulder as the other man thrust into him steadily, pale legs wrapped around the moving ones. They jumped as Snape cried out when Sirius stroked his leaking member, causing the Professor to arch sharply as he came. Sirius groaned a few seconds after and stilled, thrust deep in his husband as he climaxed as well. They collapsed together and snuggled a bit, talking softly as they smiled at each other in sated bliss while the two students watched unseen from the closet.

 

Waiting until Sirius had gotten Snape into the back room, Harry then fell from the closet, followed quickly by Draco. They both ran as silently as possible out of the room, and then stopped in the hall. Leaning against the wall, they gasped for air, both shaken and aroused by what they had seen. Looking at each other silently as they caught their breath, the two studied the other in contemplation.

 

Harry turned to Draco, his eyes urgent. "Please don't tell anyone you saw Sirius. They aren't supposed to know," he whispered softly, pleading.

 

"I thought he was dead," Draco replied as he stood up, gazing steadily at Harry with his usual sneer in place. He waved his hand and shrugged. "Eh, it's not worth my time. I'll see you later, Potter," he said as he started off for his tower.

 

Harry watched him go a bit, and then called, "Wait…Malfoy." He stepped towards the Slytherin as he stopped. "Why were you in there?" he asked as they came even again.

 

"My business, Potter," Draco replied drolly, smirking. He blinked as Harry smirked back and swallowed hard. That was a look that should be outlawed…

 

Not even realizing it, Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. Shocked, Harry stood still as Draco kissed him, then closed his eyes slightly and pressed back. They broke abruptly as they realized what they were doing and stumbled back. "I'll…I'll see you…in-in class, Malfoy," Harry stuttered in embarrassment as he rushed down the opposite way, Draco staring after him in amusement.

 

Licking his lips slowly, Draco put his hands behind his head as he headed for his tower. Maybe there was hope yet…

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.12/?

Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, humor, teasing, some violence   
Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, Hr/RW, HP/DM->starting   
Rating: PG-13   
Note: PoA is *such* an inspiration! Or a prod…aaahh! Thanks to MA for the beta! And special thanks to Orchyd for ‘Elvish’ help! Enjoy and please review!!   
  


‘thoughts’   
  


Sunday rolled around almost too fast and the students found themselves outside of Hogwarts near Hagrid's hut. There was no platform like the last time, but, as they gathered, they saw their DADA teachers talking with McGonagall and Snape. Padfoot was lying at Snape's feet, watching the students come over in groups or pairs as the teachers spoke softly.   
  
Evie and Remus, to Harry and his friends' concern, looked rather pale and haggard. But they stood firmly, showing their strength more as they talked with Snape and McGonagall. Finishing, McGonagall smiled at them before taking her leave, heading back for the school as the students gathered around the three Professors and dog.   
  
Harry glanced around to see who was there and froze as pale gray eyes locked with his own. Pale knowing eyes that smirked with that knowledge, studying him intently. He flushed and glanced away quickly, ignoring Ron's queries on his state as he tried to regain control of his reactions. The kiss on Friday was still seared onto his brain, teasing him constantly later at night with fantasies of pale skin covered in sweat and writhing either above or below him, topped with pale blond hair. He risked another glance over at Draco and found that he was still under the intense gaze. Glancing away again, he focused forward to see if the Club was about to start.   
  
"Can everyone hear me?" Remus' voice floated out as he stepped forward, while Snape walked away a bit with Padfoot. Cheers and affirmations greeted the male DADA professor and he grinned at them. "Ah, thank you for such a warm reply. It is good to see all of you here. Welcome to the Dueling Club." He and Evie chuckled as cheers roared up again as well as applause and they bowed as Snape returned with another figure, which had a hood over his face.   
  
"In these dark times, knowing how to fight and defend yourself is vital. What you will be learning in this club will be a combination of many techniques, all of which could easily tip the scale in a fight. You will learn by going from one teacher to the next and, if you pay attention, you will succeed." Evie's voice was warm as she smiled at them as she stood next to her husband.   
  
"I and Professor Evie, along with Professor Snape and one other shall be teaching you these techniques. But first, an introduction to our fourth teacher," Remus continued as he gestured for the fourth person. He came forward, removing his hood as he did so and gasps of shock washed over the crowd. "I am sure many of you know him from the wanted posters. Sirius Black is an excelled duelist like the three of us and shall be helping in your training," Remus explained softly, sternly.   
  
"But he's a murderer!" someone shouted out and murmurs rose swiftly, whether in agreement or disagreement as Sirius almost flinched at the words. Harry's hands clenched into fists, but he held back, knowing he had to trust the others.   
  
"There are only a few murderers in our time, and some are in Azkaban where they belong or will be dead soon. His guilt is being cocky and in the wrong place at the wrong time and being framed." Evie's cold voice stopped the whispers almost immediately and they stared at her in awe and guilt. She pointed a finger at them, eyes cold and filled with warning. "You know of whom I speak. You know what we fight. Will you hold blame on someone who's only true guilt is having trusted a traitor when he wanted to avenge his friends? I should hope that you would have learned by now that appearances can and are deceiving."   
  
Several heads bowed in remorse and a couple of apologies floated out as the students stood, chastised. Sirius tossed a look of gratitude to his friend and Harry felt like cheering. He grinned at Ron and Hermione, who grinned back. He glanced over and blinked as he saw the proud smile on Draco's face, stunned at the warmth there. Draco was…happy about this?   
  
Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the front as Remus began to speak again. "Does anyone have any objections to our choice?" he asked softly, looking around intently as silence greeted him. He smiled warmly and nodded. "Good. I am proud of you to know when you are wrong and willing to change old prejudices. Now, we'll start off with a little show of what you will be learning," he stated with a grin before going over by Snape's side.   
  
Evie took her stand next to Sirius and they faced the other pair, bowing in salute before moving into their first positions of defense. Silence fell over the clearing as the four adults faced off, watched intently by their students. This was far different than from the duel they had seen between Lockhart and Snape.   
  
Suddenly, Sirius moved, aiming at Remus. "Expelliarmus!"   
  
Remus moved his hands up in a shielding motion. "Thand!" (shield) The spell hit a shield and fizzled out before he waved his wand once more. "Glavrol dagnir!" (babbling bane) A blue wave flashed out, just missing Sirius as he dived to the side. The magic hit a tree and it immediately began singing some raunchy song, earning a bark of laughter from Sirius as he grinned at his best friend. Remus smirked back before dodging a curse from his wife.   
  
Evie shook her head at them as she grinned before flipping out of the way of a hex from Snape. She brought her wand up and tapped her head before crying out, "Moeagaru!" (Flare up!) Snape snarled as he covered his eyes along with the other two, rubbing at them in an effort to see.   
  
Tilting her head, Evie murmured something, and then blinked as a shield popped up around the Potions' master. Before she could counter it, he'd stood, blinded still, pointed his wand at her and shouted a disarming spell, succeeding in sending her flying.   
  
"Daro!" (stop!) Remus' voice floated out commandingly and immediately, they stood, bowed to each other, and chuckled as roaring applause and cheering washed over the field as the four adults moved together, joking as they checked each other over. Remus canceled the spell on the singing tree, earning laughter from his students as Sirius made a comment on Remus' tastes.   
  
Facing the students, the four adults bowed as the cheering went on. "What you saw were four different techniques: Old English defense, Old English offense, Japanese, and Ancient," Remus began as they relaxed and began to teach once more. "There is much more than what you saw and some of it you might not be able to learn. But all of it is essential to survival in a duel or battle."   
  
"One of the moves that you will be learning from all of us will be how to tap your magic without the use of certain senses. You saw how Snape was able to fend off an attack and countered?" Evie picked up from where her husband had stopped, smiling as several heads nodded and a couple of whistles floated out, earning some laughter as Snape glared at the culprits. "That comes from trusting his other senses. He was able to use his magic to sense the attack and the origin and was able to retaliate," she commented and stepped more forward as the men went to various spots. "Now, we are going to split you all into four groups. Each group will go to a different teacher. Listen to whatever is taught and learn. Each Sunday we will have the groups go to a different teacher and learn that way and it will be intense. None of us will be light on you. You are to work your tails off or else…you are out. Does everyone understand? If you can't handle this, then you will not even make it in a real battle," she said grimly, eyes firm as all of the students nodded.   
  
She smiled and nodded then waved her wand. "Alae valel!" (Behold thy Power) she called out and a soft light shot out, surrounding them before fading. Nodding as they murmured softly, she winked. "Each of you will have one of four colored hands: Green, blue, red, and yellow. Green…you are to go to my husband and learn of the Ancient today. Blue, you are to go to Sirius and learn Old English offensive as well as Celtic magic. Yellow, you are to go to Severus and learn Old English defensive as well as African magic. Red, you are with me and we shall be learning Asian. Everyone understand?" She grinned as affirmatives were called out before the students began their migration to the selected groups. She turned and started off towards the lake, followed by the group that was gathering for her.   
  
Harry glanced over as Ron went towards Sirius along with Neville while Hermione went towards Remus with Luna and Ginny went over to Snape. He was surprised that they weren't together, but figured the spell knew something. Shrugging, he continued after Evie, smiling. He glanced around, and then almost stopped as he saw who was next to him.   
  
Smiling slightly, Draco inclined his head towards Harry. "Well, well, Potter. Looks like we have something in common," he murmured quietly, surprising Harry.   
  
Flushing slightly as he glanced away, Harry shrugged. "Guess so," he muttered, not certain about his feelings. He glanced up as a hand caressed his own and blinked again as Draco smiled at him before going forward. What was that all about? Shaking his head, he ignored the butterflies that had taken permanent residence in his stomach as he went with the rest of his group to Evie at the lake.   
  
Stopping near the lake, Evie turned and smiled at them as she stood with her hands behind her back, waiting for them to all gather around her. "Is that everyone?" she called out, grinning as a couple of cheers came out with a few 'Yea's and she nodded. "All right then, let's get started. Wands away everyone. For these techniques, trust me…you won't need them." She grinned as some murmurs rose up, but everyone obeyed her quickly. "Excellent. Now, I want everyone to stand in two lines with enough space to have your arms straight out at your sides," she ordered softly as she stood back, eyes on them as they moved to her orders.   
  
Talking a bit among themselves, the students moved to form the lines with space between them. Nodding in approval, Evie made sure she was seen by all of them. "Very good. What we are going to do now is connect with your chi." She grinned as she heard some snickers as well as comments and wagged her finger at them. "I heard that. And yes, while it sounds funny, it is a lot harder to do. The reason we are going to do this is because, once you connect with your chi, you will be able to control your magic in a much different way," she said as she held her hands in front of her. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breathes while she concentrated, the sound of the wind blowing around them the only thing to disturb the silence that had fallen on the clearing.   
  
Slowly, a soft lavender colored glow formed around her, causing surprised murmurs to float out from the watching students. She brought her hands forward, forming a loose triangle with them before her stomach and murmured something. As they watched in surprised fascination, a small ball the same color as her glow formed, pulsing in time to her breaths as it grew to fit the triangle before stopping and holding. Murmurs of awe rose up as the students watched, eager now to learn more.   
  
Opening her eyes, Evie smiled at them as she held the ball of energy within her palms. "This…is chi. It is the energy that flows throughout your body, connecting you to everything around you. It is the main source of magic. In Muggles, it isn't so bright or clear, usually ending in pale green or other colors. In wizards and witches, it is vibrant, especially depending on what your specialty in magic is and how powerful you are," she explained as she stood before them, smiling.   
  
"Does your blood have anything to do with strength?" one of the Ravenclaw students asked as he raised his hand.   
  
"If you mean Muggle born, then no. Some purebloods have the weakest chi, and then a Muggle born who is a fourth wizard might have the strongest chi ever. So, it doesn't matter if you are pure or not, it will depend on your spirit," Evie answered with a nod of approval at the Ravenclaw as murmurs of wonder went up among the students. She spread her hands, dissipating her chi back into her body before smiling at her students. "Now, why don't we all sit down so," she instructed as she sat down cross legged, hands on her knees. "And get ready to begin," she finished, smiling as her students sat before her, copying her stance.   
  
Harry grinned softly, excited. So far, everything that had been shown had been very interesting. He'd no idea that so much went on with magic!   
  
"Now, I want everyone to close their eyes and concentrate. Search within you for your center of energy," Evie instructed encouragingly, smiling as the students obeyed, some were a bit more reluctant than others, but they obeyed. "Everyone is different in where it is, but imagine yourself sinking into yourself, searching for a warm vibrant core. Find it and know it."   
  
Silence fell over the group as the students worked to do as she said, concentrating hard as they searched for their centers. A couple of soft gasps floated out as some succeeded, soon becoming many as they all found their centers. Harry smiled as he reveled in his own core, warmed by its familiarity and support.   
  
Smiling as she watched them, Evie nodded. "Now, listen to my voice and let me guide you. Slowly return to your body and bring the warmth with you. Imagine it blanketing you like a warm blanket on a winter's day. Let it wrap around you and empower you," she guided them softly, smiling as she watched the serene looks on her students' faces return to looks of concentration.   
  
Slowly but surely, the young men and women began to glow different colors, all over the spectrum. She nodded in approval, and then stretched a little before continuing. "Now, I want you to focus that energy between your hands. Remember how I had my hands and mirror that, focusing it into a ball so that you can see it," she coached them gently, delighted at how quickly they were picking up on everything. As they concentrated, she began stretching out her own chi, pressing against theirs to guide them. After they had succeeded, she grinned. "Now…open your eyes and see what you brought up!"   
  
Eyes popping open, all of the students looked down and gasped or cried out in surprise, laughing or nodding in excitement as they saw what they had achieved. Some were a bit careless and spread their hands, causing their chi to dissipate to their disappointment and dismay. Laughing softly, Evie shook her head. "All right then…spread your hands and allow your chi to go back within you," she instructed chidingly, winking as some whined a bit. But all obeyed her and soon they sat empty-handed before her, curious.   
  
"You saw what your chi looks like normal, when you are at peace. Now, we shall work on other emotions so that you may see how it is affected and how your magic is affected," Evie resumed as she nodded at them before standing. "Stand up and spread your legs shoulder width apart," she instructed as she did the same, showing them what to do. "Hold your arms up bent at the elbow so that you look like you are going to receive something, which is what you will be," she said, smiling as curious looks were cast around before she was obeyed. "Now, I want you all to think of when you were very angry. Concentrate on it and focus it between your arms. Imagine pushing that anger to the space between."   
  
Several minutes later, all of the young people held writhing energy within their hold, shocked at the power within. "This is what anger does. Now, depending on what you were angry about is what decides the power. If you are angry for say, getting caught or something menial like that, it is not as powerful. But, if it is for say, an injustice or for the loss of something or someone dear, then it is much more powerful," Evie said as she went between the rows, examining the powers shown as she talked.   
  
"What is the difference between anger and hatred?" Draco's voice floated out as he held his power barely in check. Harry glanced over at him in curiosity and they locked eyes once more.   
  
"While both can be directed at others and be negative, hatred is also based in fear. Anger is more of a predominant emotion, so it tends to be more powerful and pure than hatred," Evie replied as she came before Draco, smiling at him. "Very good question," she murmured, nodding at him as he smiled at her. She glanced around and nodded. "All right. Now, what I want you to do is lift your arms up and imagine sending that anger away from you. Blasting it out if you will," she instructed with a grin as a few chuckles floated out.   
  
Lifting their arms, the students did as told and 'blasted' the energy out. Some only fizzled out a few feet in the air, fueled by weak anger. Others flared out in bright areoles of light, changing color swiftly before dissipating in loud booms. Laughs or shouts were heard in surprise at this and Evie chuckled at them. They went through each of the major emotions: sadness, happiness, fear, shame, and love. All with varying results. They then began to tap into their magic, focusing their chi as they said simple charms and learning that the intent behind the charm was what gave it power. Pairing off, they worked on simple defense shields and offensive attacks.   
  
Harry felt warm as he was paired up with Draco, since the Slytherin was the closest to his chi type. They worked well together, easily finding their match in the other as they searched the other's chi for weaknesses and strengths. But what really warmed him was the almost gentle, yet firm look in Draco's eyes. He wanted more of that, he found…more of that focused on him. And somehow, he knew Draco wanted more from him as well.   
  
By the time the sun was setting and the club was dismissed for the day, all of the students were weary, but proud. Harry found Hermione, Ron, and Neville quickly, laughing with them as they talked about what had happened in their groups. But, as they went into the castle to get ready for dinner, Harry found his eyes trailing over to Draco once more as he talked with his Slytherin buddies.   
  
Sensing him, Draco glanced over and smiled softly, a gentle smile that had no malice and no haughtiness. Harry returned the smile before they were parted. Yes…he wanted more.   
  
TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.13/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, humor, teasing, violence, dark, angst

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, Hr/RW, HP/DM->starting

Rating: R  
Note: BAM! That's about all I have to say about that…hehe. Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’   
  


The soft sounds of kissing mingled with the bubbling noise of a potion brewing within the quarters of the Potions Master of Hogwarts. A light chuckle floated out after a murmured comment added to the soft whitewash before a dark form stood and went to the bubbling cauldron.

 

Another form strode from the room, a promise called over a pale shoulder and earning a laugh from the receiver before the first one refocused on the highly sensitive potion he was brewing. It was the type of potion that was going to be used in excavating, so it was semi-unstable as well as difficult to create successively. Or so they had said until Severus Snape had been lucky in figuring out a way to stabilize it.

 

He had been fortunate in figuring out that a certain property of an herb had been essential in stabilizing the potion, but, until the herb was added, the potion was as dangerous as before. Both he and Sirius understood that and worked together to produce the needed potion.

 

A sudden shuffle disturbed the thoughtful silence that had fallen in the quarters, causing Snape to look over, eyes narrowing in irritation. He grew cold as Goyle Sr. stepped into the rooms, leering as he entered. "Goyle. What do you want?" Snape drawled out in disdain before placing his stirring rod to the side.

 

"Nice place you got here, Snapey. Ole Dumbledore set you up real good, didn't he?" Goyle sneered as he glanced around lazily while sauntering over confidently to where Snape stood.

 

"Get to the point, you lazing Neanderthal," Snape answered testily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"I'd watch it, Severus. The Master is not happy with how you've failed. Especially with that batch of Wolfsbane," Goyle said softly, dangerously, as he stepped towards Snape menacingly. He stopped though when he heard a deep growl and Padfoot appeared next to Severus. "When did you get a mutt?" Goyle asked in surprise before stepping back as Padfoot showed his fangs.

 

"None of your concern, Goyle," Snape replied coldly, though inside he was grateful for his husband's sudden reappearance.

 

Eyeing the growling dog warily for a minute, Goyle considered his options before continuing. "The Dark Lord knows about this potion you are brewing. He wants a similar one that can, when detonated, spread a curse on any Mudbloods. He wants a disease to spread so only Purebloods inhabit this world."

 

Severus grew pale as he glowered at Goyle. "He's mad. He'll kill himself as well then," he growled out angrily, his fists clenching at his side tightly.

 

"I'd watch it, Snape, or else your traitorous words will bring about *nasty* consequences," Goyle retaliated with a growl as he brought out his wand, glaring at the fuming Potions Master. "You're in enough suspicion as is, what with you being one of the only three that didn't get changed by that bitch."

 

"Sore on that, are we?" Snape jeered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I just know when to duck…unlike some people."

 

"I never wanted this curse!! And because of your botched up potion, several more of us died!" Goyle roared in rage as he advanced forward. He didn't get far though as Padfoot leapt to the attack, causing him to cry out and fire a hex that wobbled near Severus.

 

Crying out as he dodged the hex, Snape stumbled, then felt his eyes go wide. As if in slow motion, he watched as the cauldron was hit by the hex and tipped. He turned and called for his husband, who was wrestling with the other Death Eater, then tried to run as the cauldron crashed to the floor. He grunted as an explosion blasted out seconds after a large body hit his own to safety. He hit the ground hard and looked over woozily in time to see Goyle crushed by large blocks of the ceiling before he passed out to the sound of more explosions and crumbling concrete.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Looking around warily, Harry kept his wand out as he wandered down the halls of the school towards the dungeons and where Snape and Sirius lived. He'd left Ron and Hermione, who had been snogging madly in the common room last he checked, when he'd gotten this strange feeling of doom. He'd instantly known that something was wrong and had headed for the dungeons, which he was on the stairs for currently.

 

He sighed softly and chewed on his lip worriedly. Something just didn't feel right…

 

"And what are you doing out, Potter?"

 

Harry almost leapt out of his skin as he whirled around, facing the source of the drawled out question. He felt a blush as well as a glare creep across his face as he straightened, ignoring how his heart was pounding at the moment. "I could ask the same of you, Malfoy," he retorted and blinked as a smirk crossed the pale features.

 

"I'm a Prefect, remember? I'm on my rounds. So are you going to answer me or must I deduct points?" Malfoy returned easily, smirking. His smirk widened as Harry fidgeted and flushed, obviously discomfited. Oh how he loved this…

 

"I…oh forget it. You wouldn't believe me anyways," Harry grumbled as he turned and started on his way again.

 

"Hold it, Potter." Malfoy's order stopped the Gryffindor in his tracks as the blond sauntered up to him. Harry barely suppressed the shiver that went through his body as a warm hand caressed his neck to land on his shoulder and he looked into the pair of gray inquisitive eyes that came into his line of sight. "I want an answer. Why are you going to the dungeons? To visit Professor Snape, perhaps?" Malfoy purred out softly, smiling as he watched Potter swallow hard and nod hesitantly. "Why are you going to visit him?"

 

"Something's…not right," Harry whispered in reply as he finally focused on Draco, eyes serious and surprising Draco. "I feel that something is wrong and I'm worried."

 

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden for Snape? It's not like you two have been the best of buds these past six years," Draco asked quietly, curious as he stepped back and gave Harry some room.

 

Harry glanced away and mumbled softly, "Because he's like family." Draco's eyebrows shot up at that as Harry looked up at Draco, a soft smile on his lips. "I don't expect you to understand, Malfoy, seeing as I barely do, but Professor Snape has changed and he's reinstating himself as part of the family that I care for. Now please…let me go."

 

Draco tilted his head to the side, watching Harry intently, while inside his mind whirled. He'd seen that smile and it had made him melt on the inside and envious of his Head of House to have such a tender feeling directed at him. He wanted that. As Harry's request processed in his mind, he considered several options. He smiled then, delighted as he saw how flushed Harry became when he did so. "All right…but I'm coming with you," he said firmly, grinning as Harry blinked in surprise. He shrugged and turned slightly. "He's my Head of House. If something is wrong, I should check in on him," he added lightly.

 

"Why?" Harry blurted out as he followed Draco, flushing as the blond cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

"Because, like you…I care for him as family," Draco replied softly, stunning Harry silent as they headed into the dark dungeons. Silence fell over them as their footsteps echoed in the damp halls while both contemplated what had been said.

 

Eventually, Harry's fidgeting returned and he finally asked in a rush, "Why did you kiss me?"

 

Draco looked at Harry sharply, surprised at the sudden question before looking forward, fighting a blush. He didn't answer for a while and Harry had almost given up hope of even hearing an answer when Draco replied quietly, "Because I wanted to."

 

Stunned, Harry stopped, which caused Draco to stop as well and the two faced each other, one uncertain and the other unreadable. "Why would you want to kiss me?! You hate me!" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

 

Sighing softly, Draco looked up at the ceiling silently, thoughtfully. "Not everything is as it seems. Didn't you ever wonder why I would always come after you?" he asked finally as he returned his gaze to a befuddled Harry.

 

"Well I…not really…" Harry admitted quietly as he toyed with his sleeve hem while looking down. "I just thought it was because you were being a stuck up jerk who loved to torment me."

 

"No, Harry." The soft words and the use of his name caused the Gryffindor to look up into the suddenly gentle gray eyes of his Slytherin counterpart. "I did what I did…because I wanted your attention, even if it was negative. I'm not exactly proud of how I did it, but hiding behind a façade is far safer than being who you are in this world."

 

"Draco…I-" But Harry couldn't continue as a loud explosion shook the walls of the dungeon and sent the two students stumbling for purchase on the suddenly bucking floor. "What's happening?!" Harry cried in alarm as dust flew around them. Draco didn't get a chance to answer as the walls suddenly crumbled in around them and they ran away, heading farther into the dungeons. They leapt to safety, just as the wall collapsed behind them, leaving them in pitch darkness.

 

Coughing echoed in the room as the two young men tried to catch their breath. "Harry! Are you ok?" Draco called before lighting his wand with a 'Lumos'.

 

"Yea! You?" Harry called back as he came into the light, dirt covered and robes torn where chunks of concrete had hit him. He smiled in relief when Draco stood with a nod, then they both looked around in dismay. "We're trapped."

 

"There's another way out, but we need to find the Professor and Sirius first," Draco replied grimly as he looked down the opposite way.

 

"How did you…oh wait, never mind." Harry stopped himself as he flushed in embarrassment as that particular memory returned. Draco chuckled softly, earning a grin from the Gryffindor before they headed down the hall. They both looked around cautiously, wands out, as they took in the damage. "The wards are breaking. That explosion was incredible!" Harry said in amazement.

 

"Yea, and dangerous. I just hope those two are ok," Draco added grimly as they finally came to where the Potions Master and his husband lived. Or…used to live.

 

Both stared in dismay at the rubble and destruction. There was no more of the hallway after the destruction, all of it having been blasted away. Beams, chunks of stone, and water fell here and there. Where the quarters had once been was now a mass of broken beams, wall, and furniture as well as potion ingredients. Both young men ran forward, crying out for the two that had been caught in the mess.

 

But they didn't get far as the walls shook once more with the force of the breaking wards. Draco cried out a warning as the ceiling began to collapse in and he ran at Harry as the dark haired youth stared in horror at the falling debris. They collided and fell to the ground as the debris hit and dust flew up around them.

 

Harry groaned and coughed, holding his head as it spun with pain. "D-Draco? Where are you?" he grunted out as he leaned up onto his elbows before coughing again. He looked down as he felt a heavy weight on him and a groan floated out and he smiled in relief. "Thank Merlin! Are you ok?" he asked in worry as he sat up and tried to help Draco sit up.

 

But the blond cried out and his hand shot out to his leg, which was pinned underneath a large chunk of rock. "My…leg. It's pinned…" he panted out in pain, his gray eyes locking with Harry's concern filled green eyes.

 

"Ok, stay still. I'll see what I can do," Harry whispered urgently as he gently laid Draco down as best he could before going to examine the pinned leg. He winced as Draco hissed in pain when he touched the bleeding appendage before crawling back. "It's pinned too well. I can't get it loose and I lost my wand."

 

"So did…I…" Draco panted out as he let his head fall back onto the ground, closing his eyes in pain. He tried to breathe deeply, ignoring the pain, but it was intense. He blinked slowly as he felt a cool, yet gentle hand on his forehead, wiping away the sweat on his forehead and he looked up at Harry as the other young man leaned over him in worry. "Harry, I…"  
  
"Shh…just rest and try to conserve your strength. I can't have you passing out on me. I need your sarcasm to keep me going," Harry interrupted, grinning softly and earning a weak smile in return. "Just rest. I'll try to find a way out as well as a way to help Severus and Sirius."

 

"How do…we know that…they are…alive?" Draco whispered out painfully and felt a pang of regret at seeing the brief agony that passed in the vibrant green eyes.

 

"Because they are too stubborn to die like this. Besides…we still have to find a way to ask them for tips," Harry countered, grinning as Draco stared at him in shock as he winked. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Draco's, smiling as the blond's eyes fluttered close in pleasure before he leaned back up. "I want us to explore that first kiss later, ok? So you have to hold on," Harry whispered softly, blushing as a smile crept over Draco's lips before the Slytherin nodded. Harry returned the nod before standing carefully and looking around. He went to the large debris pile that was blocking their way out and shifted some of it out of the way before facing the pile that was where the main door to Snape's rooms was.

 

He went over carefully and checked it, then began shifting aside some of the smaller boulders. He kept a running commentary going with Draco, encouraging the other to respond as he worked. He stopped suddenly as he heard some scraping and some rocks rolled out of the way as a muzzle poked through. "Padfoot!!"

 

The muzzle retreated and he peeked in to find himself looking at a very dirty and bleeding Sirius. "Sirius! Are you and Sev ok?" Harry cried as he began pushing away the rubble faster.

 

"I'm a bit injured, but Sev is worse. He took some major hits from the boulders that I couldn't block. I think a few ribs are broken as well as a leg," Sirius rasped out before coughing. "And the fumes from the potion are getting bad, so watch what comes out of this hole as you enlarge it. Are you ok?"

 

"I'm ok, just a few bruises. But Draco's pinned and I think his ankle might be broken," Harry replied quietly, flashing a slight grin at Sirius’ stunned expression.

  
"Draco Malfoy down here…will wonders never cease…" Sirius murmured before crawling away to get to his husband while Harry widened the opening. They both worked on widening the opening before Sirius was able to crawl out, dragging an unconscious and injured Snape out. "He's going on a diet…man he's heavy…" Sirius grunted as he dragged his husband over to by Draco.

 

Harry snickered as Draco muttered, "Didn't look like you were complaining before…" The blond grinned innocently as Sirius shot him a look before going over to his godson.

 

"Let's try and wedge this boulder off of Draco so we can at least be semi-ready for the rescue squad," he suggested with a grin at Harry before grabbing a beam. "You grab another and we'll lever it off. Careful now…and…go!" They grunted as they worked to move the boulder, ignoring Draco's soft cry of pain as the stone was moved. It finally rolled off to the side and they set to examining the injured ankle and bracing it with torn cloaks and broken beams.

 

"So what happened?" Draco asked as he relaxed tiredly against Harry while Sirius cradled his husband, all set to wait out their rescue.

 

Making a face, Sirius growled. "Goyle Sr. decided to drop by and threaten Sev into making a potion that would spread a curse upon exploding that would kill any Muggle-born. The halfwit! He might as well sign his own master's death warrant!"

 

"Where is Mr. Goyle?" Harry asked softly and paled as Sirius sighed and glanced back in the room.

 

"Dead and buried. Truth be told…good riddance," Sirius answered quietly before looking at them. "I hope his kid isn't as bad."

 

"Goyle's an idiot, but he's not always stupid. He knows about the Dark Lord and blames him for what happened to his dad. I think he likes Professor Evie too much to ever blame her…not after what he learned," Draco murmured softly, sadly.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Sirius looked down at his husband. "How much do you know of what happened, Draco?" he asked quietly before looking up at the two youth.

 

"Enough to make me hate the Dark Lord," Draco responded flatly, then looked up as his hand was squeezed gently by Harry. He smiled and nodded as Harry beamed back at him. "And a lot of us are on Harry's side, but keeping quiet. We all blame You-Know-Who for what happened to a lot of our parents. Most of us though think they deserved it. We're not proud of hearing that they…" he trailed off as he saw the confused look on Harry's face. A glance at Sirius' face confirmed his suspicions and he smiled slightly. "Anyways…Professor Evie was real nice to me even after she hexed me that one time. I like her and Professor Lupin."

 

Harry blinked in confusion. Something was being hidden from him…and the glance he caught between his godfather and classmate confirmed that. He'd have to question them on just what they meant by all that. But his thoughts were distracted as voices as well as the sounds of boulders being moved could be heard outside the pile of rubble.

 

"Harry! You ok?!"

  
"Sirius! Sev! Hang on, ok? We're almost through!"

 

Sighing in relief at Hermione and Remus' voices, Sirius called out his reassurances as they waited to be freed. Once the rescuers had gotten through, they immediately took the quad to the Medical wing to be treated for their injuries. Harry and Sirius were released, but they stayed by Snape and Draco until the two could leave.

 

Reconstruction was planned for the dungeons, but until then, Potions was moved to another area of the castle. On the day that Draco could go back to his tower, Harry stopped in before any of the other Slytherins appeared to escort their Housemate home.

  
Smiling as he went over to where the blond was testing his ankle, Harry offered the box of chocolates that his godmother had snuck him. "I brought you something to stave off Goyle and Crabbe," he said teasingly as he sat on the bed.

 

Eyes lighting up with amusement, Draco took a piece and ate it slowly, savoring it. "Ah, but that is good stuff. Where'd you get it?" he asked with a smile as he sat next to Harry.

 

"My secret. Maybe I'll tell you sometime," Harry replied impishly, grinning as Draco snorted and grinned back. He reached over and placed his hand on Draco's hand, caressing it gently. "I meant what I said before, Draco. I'd like for us to…continue our conversation," he murmured softly as he watched his hand before looking up at the gentle gray of his former enemy.

 

"I'd like that a lot, Harry. But…let's keep it fairly secret, ok? I don't think it'd be rather accepted amidst our friends if they knew we were getting along all jolly now," Draco whispered back as he smiled slowly.

 

"Getting along all jolly? Is that what this is called?" Harry whispered softly before leaning in for a soft kiss. Draco stifled a moan as he returned the kiss, lapping at Harry's mouth in a silent plea for more before their tongues met and tangled heatedly.

 

They pulled apart slowly after a minute and smiled at each other, flushed and breathless. "Yea, we'll call it that for now. But it's just a start," Draco murmured as he licked his lips slowly. He perked his head up as he heard talking, and then turned his gaze back to Harry. "We'll arrange something. I'll get back to you," he muttered swiftly, smiling as Harry's eyes sparkled.

 

"I'll be waiting," Harry promised before leaning in for another sloppy kiss that didn't stop the desire they were feeling for each other before he slipped behind some curtains, out of sight of the troupe of Slytherins that came in to escort Draco out.

 

He watched them leave, teasing or pampering the blond as they left and smiled as Draco tossed a smoldering look at him over his shoulder when he came out of hiding. They locked eyes and promises were made silently before they lost eye contact and Harry sighed softly. He sank down onto a nearby bed and smiled. Some things just needed a nice kick in the butt to get them on the right path…

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.14/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: lemon, slash, humor, teasing, violence, dark, angst

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, Hr/RW, HP/DM

Rating: Hard R  
Note: Let's see where this goes…Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’   
  


A soft chuckle floated amidst the erotic sounds of lips and tongues meeting as the two young men lay on Harry's bed, topless and making out heavily. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, yet they both had foregone the pleasure of attending the escape for a rare time to get together without much chance of being caught. Since the explosion which had opened their eyes to their mutual attraction, Harry and Draco had been sneaking times together, usually for a quick grope and snog. But other times, they just would sit together in a corner and talk, speaking about their pasts and their dreams, sometimes even studying together. The rest of the time, to the outside world, they were still as snarky as ever to each other. But it was with an underlining passion that fueled their fights.

 

The three Professors and Sirius already knew of their escapade and were immensely amused by it. When asked, Sirius had explained that it was exactly how he and Snape had been before graduating. Draco had grinned widely at that, while Harry had flushed, both more than amused by the coincidence. But they were the only four who knew of the two young men and their relationship. Not even Ron or Hermione knew that Harry's heart had been taken by his one time biggest rival. Though a clue should have been given, seeing as Draco no longer picked on either of them.

 

But the strain of hiding their rendezvous had gotten a bit much and both had agreed that skipping the first Hogsmeade weekend was the thing to do so they could have some quality, uninterrupted time together. So, faking sick with their friends/followers, they got together in Harry's room, where they had proceeded to snog and pet heavily. Their shirts had been tossed aside and their pants had been unbuttoned, but they didn't feel any pressure to go any farther, especially as they just wanted to be together.

 

Draco leaned up above Harry, grinning at his flushed boyfriend as he ran his hand over the ticklish spot his tongue had just found. His grin widened as Harry chuckled and squirmed, trying to avoid his probing fingers before he leaned in to capture the red, kiss-swollen lips he'd just been tasting before exploring. He moaned in delight as Harry ran his hand down his back, rubbing and touching him confidently as their tongues twined and dueled each other lazily. He shifted on top of Harry, grinning into their kiss as his dark haired boyfriend groaned and rocked up against him, rubbing their straining cocks together through the soft cloth of open jeans and y-fronts. He leaned up onto his elbows, breaking the kiss as he gazed down at his Harry.

 

Hair as messy as always, yet now it was from nimble fingers running through it, eyes dilated with desire and need, and face flushed with pleasure, Harry was a picture of wantonness. 'And he's all mine!' Draco thought in delight as a soft smile parted those passion-swollen lips just for him. Leaning his head back in, Draco began his explorations once more, never satisfied with just a little of his Harry. He wanted to taste everything! Harry moaned and laced his fingers into the pale blond hair that caressed his chin as Draco suckled his neck and chin before moving down. His fingers never left the golden nest as he was explored thoroughly, his gasps and moans urging his boyfriend onward as he bucked and arched, Draco's name ever on his lips.

 

Just as Draco reached between his legs to where he was throbbing almost painfully, Harry had to stifle a cry of dismay as his blond boyfriend broke all contact with him and sat back. He glared balefully at his mischievous boyfriend as he sat up onto his elbows. "Why'd you stop?" he demanded huskily as he panted with both ire and desire.

 

Grin widening ever more, Draco waggled his eyebrows. "I wanted to try something new. Sit up with your legs over the edge of the bed," he ordered as he slid over and knelt on the ground. He bit his lip as Harry complied, grumbling the entire time as he scooted over to the edge of the bed and swung his feet over it. Harry opened his mouth to growl something out, but then stopped as Draco crawled over between his legs, parting them with his pale torso. Draco watched his boyfriend swallow hard as his nimble fingers pulled down the pants and y-fronts before him before he bent his head in and licked at the leaking cock head there.

 

A moan floated out as Harry's head fell back in pleasure while Draco began swirling his tongue over his cock head, gathering the increasing liquid onto the deft tongue before a purr was heard. He looked down to see Draco savoring the taste of him and felt heat wash over him at the sight. "Draco…"

 

"I've wanted to taste you for so long. I got tips…I just want to taste you, my Harry," Draco replied softly, huskily, earning a whimper of longing from his boyfriend as he smiled seductively up at Harry before leaning back in to the task at hand.

 

Harry leaned back on his hands, moaning even more and gasping as his hips bucked up into the talented mouth. "W-Where…Draco?" he panted out softly, gasping sharply as that teasing tongue hit a spot just below the head, causing immense pleasure to shoot through his already taut body.

 

"Let's just say Potions was interesting," Draco murmured as he stroked a delicate hand along the pulsing flesh he was tantalizing while answering, smirking up at his desire inflamed boyfriend. Harry's eyes fluttered shut at that thought as his head fell back and he groaned as Draco slowly opened his mouth and took him into it slowly, an inch at a time. Whimpering and writhing, Harry brought a hand up, lacing it with the blond strands that were caressing his skin and struggled not to pull on them as he felt Draco move carefully down on him. He almost jerked off the bed as Draco hummed and couldn't stop the almost agonized cry that left his lips at the pleasure that bolted through him.

 

Bringing his head up, he watched hazily as his Slytherin began to bob his head, normally thin lips parting even more to allow Harry to move as well, thrusting into the hot mouth that was taking him in steadily in a rising rhythm. He didn't last for long, unable to stifle the scream of pleasure as his whole body arched tightly while his seed filled Draco's mouth. Draco choked a bit and moved away, swallowing what he could before moving in to clean off Harry as the other boy rested back on his elbow, gasping for air dazedly. The blond looked up, licking his lips to catch the last bit as he smirked smugly at the look he received from his boyfriend. "Delicious as I had hoped," he purred out, earning a groaning laugh from Harry as he was urged up for a kiss.

 

But the kiss never came as a collection of shouts of shock and anger stopped them in surprise. They stood swiftly, buttoning their pants as they whirled to see who had walked in on them, then paled rapidly as they saw Ron, Hermione, and Neville standing behind them, stunned. Ron had his wand out as did Hermione, while Neville just watched the two stand swiftly and order themselves when they saw they had been caught, his wand hanging in his limp hand. Draco saw Harry stiffen as the rage became obvious on Ron's face, along with disgust.

 

"What in *bloody hell* is going on here?!" Ron roared out as he glared at the two, his face flushing red with his anger and disgust. Hermione cried out quietly as Neville fainted, and then went to his side, but neither Draco, Ron, nor Harry moved as they faced off.

 

"Ron…let me explain…" Harry started quietly, his hands up defensively as he shifted himself between Draco and Ron, shaken with the sheer revulsion that was gleaming in Ron's gaze. Draco moved to put a hand on Harry's lower back in support, but stopped as Ron's wand moved towards him in warning.

 

"Save it, Harry! How…How could you dare to…to let that….that *Slytherin* even touch you?!" Ron shouted angrily as he shook with his fury. "It's Draco Malfoy, Harry! How could you let that…that prick near you for all he's done?!" he demanded in repulsion.

 

"Ron please!" Hermione cried pleadingly, shaken as much as Harry by her boyfriend's reaction as she tried to revive Neville.

 

"No, Hermione…it's ok," Draco replied softly before looking at Harry, who watched him in horror. "I'll see you later, k?" he whispered tenderly as he cupped Harry's face, smiling as Harry nodded fractionally.

 

"Shut it, Malfoy! You aren't touching him!!" Ron snarled before casting a hex at Draco, causing both Hermione and Harry to cry out in dismay. He watched in shock as Harry glared at him before countering the hex on his boyfriend, holding Draco close as he whispered to him. Malfoy nodded, then left the room, avoiding touching Ron as the Gryffindor glared balefully at him in passing. He whirled on Harry as soon as the Slytherin was gone and spat out, "How could you even *think* of being around that sleaze?!"

 

"Draco isn't like he used to be, Ron," Harry replied quietly, his voice flat as he struggled to deal with his best friend's reactions. His eyes narrowed as Ron snorted in disbelief and he clenched his hand tightly around his wand. "He saved me in that explosion, Ron! And, if you hadn't noticed, he's been rather kind to you and Hermione for a while now!"

 

"He's right Ron, now that I think on it," Hermione agreed quietly, flinching as Ron glowered at her.

 

"So what?! He's a V-Voldemort loving prig that's just waiting for the right time to screw you over, Harry!! He uses people and doesn't care who he hurts, so long as he gets what he wants!! Being able to blow you doesn't forgive for five years of torment!" Ron hurled back, his gaze shooting daggers at Harry in his rage.

 

Harry had stiffened, his back ramrod straight, at Ron's foul accusations, his face pale and pinched as he swallowed hard. He veritably trembled with his fury at the hurtful words being said by his best friend, one of the few he had come to love and trust. "I thought you would be different…" he whispered as he watched Ron through narrowed eyes. Fighting his tears and anger, Harry shook his head sharply. "I thought you would be different," he repeated before taking up his shirt and wand and leaving the room. Hermione called out to him, but he ignored her, feeling Ron's burning gaze in his back as he left the room. He headed for the one place he knew Draco would go for solace and safety.

 

*~~**~~*

 

After having left the Gryffindor room, Draco had wandered almost aimlessly, feeling both guilt and anger at having been made to leave his kind hearted boyfriend to the 'ravages' of his two best friends. He knew Harry wanted it that way, but it still hurt to know that some things were just not going to be the same. He just hoped that their relationship wouldn't be one of them…

 

He looked up suddenly, finding himself naturally in front of Snape and Sirius' rooms. He smiled inwardly, sorrowfully, as he brought his hand up to knock at the imposing door. He waited listlessly before the door opened after a minute and Evie looked out. Her eyes widened in surprise as she opened the door further. "Draco! What is it? What's wrong?" she asked in concern as she saw the apathetic shade to his gaze.

 

"Can I…come in?" Draco asked softly as he glanced away.

 

"Of course dear…come in," Evie replied as she stepped aside and let him in, placing her hand gently on his shoulder as he came past her, allowing her to shut the door behind him. He glanced over in disinterest and noted Sirius, Severus, and Remus all watching him in worry before he moved forward at Evie's gentle urging. He sat down and accepted the cup of tea she offered him, sipping it automatically. But he felt a bit of warmth enter him as the soft taste of chocolate and mint brushed over his taste buds and he found himself smiling.

 

"Now, are you going to tell us what happened or must we drag it out of you?" Snape asked in a bored tone, which only served to widen the smile on Draco's lips. He could always count on his head of house to be so cutting it was affectionate…

 

Looking down at the cup he held, Draco sighed inwardly. "Harry and I were spending time together and…" He fidgeted, flushing suddenly as he thought of what they'd been spending that time *doing*. "And Hermione, Ron, and Neville walked in on us."

 

Sirius and Remus groaned at that while Evie shook her head, sighing. Snape rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. "That must have been a delight to witness," he commented into his cup.

 

"Well Neville fainted, which was sorta expected. And I could tell Hermione was confused. And of course Ron…" Draco sighed as he trailed off.

 

"Of course he blew his top most likely, ranting on about how much of a sleaze you are and a Slytherin to boot. Oh yes, I remember that rant," Severus commented lightly, grinning as Sirius elbowed him sharply while turning a glare his way.

 

"Yes, James had about the same reaction when he found out about you two and then made life miserable for a while," Remus agreed as he leaned his head onto his hand, sighing.

 

"Where's Harry? I suppose facing the mob," Sirius asked in worry as he glanced over at the door.

 

"He sent me away since Ron was being so…bullish…and said he'd meet up with me later," Draco replied sullenly as he stared gloomily into his cooling tea. "I knew this would happen…I just wish he hadn't sent me away," he murmured, half indignantly and half sadly.

 

"That's Harry for you. Always protecting the ones he cares about most and putting himself on the line," Remus mused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smiling as Draco's lips quirked at that.

 

"He really *is* a true blue Gryffindor," Snape commented in a snooty bored tone of voice as he looked at his teacup in mock fascination, smirking as Sirius snorted and Evie giggled. They all looked over as they heard a quiet knock on the door and watched as Evie stood once more to let in the next unexpected guest.

 

They didn't even have to ask who it was as Evie wrapped her arms around Harry and held him close, rubbing his back soothingly and motherly as he clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder as he soaked in her comfort. Draco stood up, his grey eyes hooded and guarded as he watched the two before he locked gazes with Harry. He smiled slightly, earning a slight tilt of the lips from his boyfriend before the two came over and joined the rest of them. The younger Slytherin reached over and immediately laced his fingers with Harry's own fingers as they sat down near Remus and Evie on the couch.

 

"Well now! Do continue where Draco left off for us old folks, Harry!" Sirius ordered mock cheerfully, grunting as he got a double elbow from Severus and Remus. He pouted as he rubbed his stomach then smiled over at Harry's slight smile.

 

"Well…Ron basically went off on me and I left. I…guess I had hoped they would be different…" Harry murmured, almost curling up in sorrow as he stared into his mug of tea.

 

"Nope…sounds about right for the old Weasley temper. Harry…if it makes you feel better, things will be better. It happened with us and your dad…and that got better," Sirius stated soothingly as he smirked up at a neutral Snape. "Though I still wonder what you said to James to make him cool it…" he murmured as he brushed his hand along Severus' chin.

 

"Something between me and him, unfortunately for you," Snape replied snootily as he turned his nose up at his lover, earning soft chuckles from the others as Sirius pouted again. Looking over at Harry, he sneered without any heat. "I suppose you wish to stay here for a while?" he asked in a bored tone once more.

 

"If…if you wouldn't mind, sir…" Harry replied meekly as he peeked up, smiling slightly as he saw the warm smile tugging at Severus' lips. "Just…until it dies down."

 

"We do have a spare room…just ward your doors," Sirius commented with a naughty grin, then yelped as he was slapped up alongside the head by his husband. He pouted as he rubbed his head, glaring at the Potions Master. "What? No need to hear them going at it!"

 

"Be sure to ward your own doors then," Evie commented dryly, snickering with her husband as the two dark haired men flushed under Draco and Harry's curious gazes.

 

"Don't even go there!" Sirius squeaked out as he glared at his friend. "We can control ourselves-"

 

"Since when?!" Remus asked as he snorted with laughter, dodging the swipe that was sent at him from a growling Sirius.

 

Smiling at each other, Draco and Harry snuggled together as they listened to their mentors and pseudo family tease and argue. At least here they were accepted. Not much later, they went into the bedroom that Sirius and Snape offered them, settling in to holding each other. They knew Draco wouldn't be able to stay for long, since his buddies would get curious, but they at least felt the peace of not having to hide there. They kissed softly for a while, petting each other before Harry whispered, "I want to give you something before you go, to make up for earlier."

 

"What is it?" Draco asked softly as he smiled, then moaned as Harry cupped him through his pants.

 

"A bit of payback that I'm sure you'll love," Harry purred sweetly before moving down. He opened Draco's pants carefully and slipped down the stretched y-fronts to reveal his lover's leaking cock. "Oooh Draco…what a fine piece you are…" he moaned out as he let his gaze rove hungrily over the hardened flesh.

 

Snorting, Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm art, yes…now do something!" he ordered huffily, pouting as Harry laughed huskily. His pout disappeared though as Harry flicked his tongue out before using the flat of his tongue to run down the entire length. "Ooooh Harry! Nngh more!" he whimpered as he arched slightly and gripped the sheets.

 

"Patience is a virtue," Harry replied teasingly as he grinned, running his tongue along his mouth to savor the blond's taste.

 

"And one I don't have!" Draco shot back as he growled, scowling as Harry chuckled again softly.

 

"My, my…such an impatient Slytherin…I wonder if Snape is like this with Sirius…" Harry purred out as he winked at his lover while lightly stroking the twitching flesh before him.

 

Blushing, Draco squirmed. "I wouldn't know! Harry pl-oooo yes like…nnn Harry…" he trailed off into a groan as his head fell back in pleasure while Harry's mouth finally took him in and began suckling. He shifted his hips and whimpered as he was denied movement by a strong hand over his hip as the dark head began moving slowly up and down on his pulsing cock.

 

Groaning deeply himself as he carefully took Draco's member into a slight rhythm of bobbing, Harry rocked himself into the bed, humping it as he sucked his love off. He stroked the flesh he couldn't take into his mouth with his free hand, purring as Draco whined and bucked, trying to get more friction. Taking courage at the obvious enjoyment he was giving, Harry sped up his movements, taking the throbbing member deeper with each move until he was going at a good clip.

 

Panting and gasping in pleasure as he thrust up as best he could, Draco clung to the sheets before he arched sharply, suddenly with a strangled cry. He exploded in Harry's mouth, causing the Gryffindor to choke a bit and cough as he released the pulsing member and getting some of the sticky white fluid on his face as he choked. But Draco didn't care too much as he shuddered in pleasure before dropping back onto the bed, boneless with satiation. He purred as Harry wiped his face before taking the covered hand and licking it clean, watching as Harry's eyes widened and darkened. Draco reached over just enough and stroked the tented pants, smirking as Harry shuddered, bucked, and gasped as he came in his pants. "You're a mess…"

 

"You're no better…looking all sated and flushed…" Harry whispered huskily as he fell forward and curled into Draco's hold, touching the reddened cheeks with a gentle finger.

 

Draco grinned back before he took the finger in his mouth and suckled on it, grinning around his mouthful at Harry's whimper of want before releasing the finger. "I can't wait until we do more…I love exploring you, my love…" he whispered softly as he hugged Harry to him, twining their legs together.

 

"I can't wait either, Draco. Soon, right?" Harry whispered back as he snuggled close, burying his nose in the pale neck.

 

"Soon, Harry…" Draco murmured as they drifted off into a nap.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Panting softly as he thrust into Severus, Sirius groaned as he stroked his lover steadily in time with his thrusts. He leaned in, pressing against his love's long back as they moved together, placing a nip behind an ear and earning a shuddering moan from the Potions Master. "I can't believe you were getting off with what Draco and Harry were doing…" he growled out as he moved harder into his lover.

 

Moaning as he gripped the sheets, Severus tossed his head as he smirked over his shoulder at Sirius. "You were…just as bad…who had the tent in his pants at the first sounds?" he retorted breathlessly, arching as he cried out suddenly, shuddering with his release.

 

Groaning as he was squeezed, Sirius gripped his husband's hips as he drove a few more times before stiffening and filling the spasming passage with his come. They collapsed forward, gasping for air as they lay onto their sides. Snorting in amusement, Sirius nuzzled his husband's ear before purring breathlessly, "We're old perverts…but I still love you…"

 

Smiling softly as he laced their fingers together, Severus turned his head just a bit to receive the tender kiss placed on his lips. "Love you too," he murmured before relaxing. Sirius reaffirmed his hold on Severus, curling up closer as they fell asleep.

 

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.15/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, humor, teasing, violence, dark, angst, language

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, Hr/RW, HP/DM

Rating: R  
Note: Inspired by the ever wonderful Maeglin Yedi and of course, HBP! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’   
  


Rumors of the Golden Trio's break-up spread like wildfire around Hogwarts over the next few days, along with rumors on why it had happened, from Harry being so jealous of Hermione and Ron, to Harry being gay and having been caught shagging some unknown bloke. But what surprised a few, especially in Slytherin, was that Draco didn't take 'advantage' of the situation to make them miserable. If they only knew how miserable he was on the inside at having been the actual cause of the break-up…

 

Draco watched as Harry sat down next to Neville glumly at lunchtime, having just watched as Ron had noisily left the table, followed by an anxious Hermione. He felt his blood boil and looked down as he saw Harry's pale face and wished he could do something. Suddenly, he remembered what Sirius had said about their own problems in the past. 'Professor Snape spoke with Harry's dad…but what did they say…' he wondered as an idea began to form in his mind. Finishing lunch, Draco stood and left immediately, ignoring his friends' looks as he went in search of two certain Gryffindors.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Severus glanced at Remus and Evie with a knowing smirk before feeding Padfoot some of his chicken. He had a feeling things might start getting better…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Walking swiftly and determinedly to Gryffindor Tower, Draco's thoughts raced as fast as his heartbeat. He knew those two had to be in the common room, because they had another hour before their second class that day. He was going to fix this, even if it cost him a few hexes. He wasn't going to see his Harry cry anymore.

 

Coming up to the Fat Lady, he said, "Flying Circus," and went inside as she swung open with a couple of tuts. He walked along confidently, knowing his way and what he had to do. He came in and looked around, his face his usual supercilious mask as he looked for Harry's two best friends.

 

"Malfoy?! How the bloody hell did you get in here?!" Ron demanded as he stood up from one of the plush couches near the fireplace, glaring at the Slytherin as he pulled out his wand.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Malfoy sneered. "Did you really think I don't know how to get in here? Please…Harry and I have been seeing each other for almost a month now…" he replied quietly, annoyed.

 

Ron's face darkened as he glared at Draco. "You disgusting prick…I'm going to hex your bollocks off!"

 

"Ron no! He's a Prefect!" Hermione cried as she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

 

"And so am I! And I don't have to put up with this bloody arse coming in here like he owns the place!" Ron shouted at her before he returned his glare back to the watching blond. "What do you want, ferret?" he snarled out quietly.

 

Eyes narrowing, Draco faced Ron proudly, head high and wand tucked away. "I didn't come for a fight, though I have no problem with beating you to get your blockhead out of your arse," he started coldly and smirked as Ron growled. "I came here to try and make things better between you and Harry."

 

"What?! You bloody think I'm going to believe that?!" Ron demanded in disbelief as he stared at the grim Draco.

 

"No I don't. You're so easy to predict, Weasley, which always makes me wonder what Harry and Hermione see in you. But there is one thing I can't handle in life…and that's seeing Harry sad and crying," Draco replied softly, intensely as he glared at Ron and Hermione.

 

"Crying?" Hermione whispered as she stared at Draco, paling as he gazed at her grimly.

 

"Why should we believe you?" Ron asked softly as his wand came down, though his gaze didn't soften.

 

"Why don't you find out for yourself? Why don't you sit up at night and hold him as he asks you if he is a good friend…a good person? Why don't you listen to him sniffle, trying not to cry after seeing his best friends ignore him completely? All because of whom you choose to love…" Draco trailed off and turned away. "Then you can tell me that you shouldn't believe me."

 

"You're a bloody Slytherin! You're prolly gonna give Harry to V-Voldemort at the next possible chance!" Ron protested, but it was not as heated as he trembled.

 

Draco looked over his shoulder and glared at Ron icily. "Voldemort will have Harry over my dead and decomposed body, Ronald. I would rather die than see him harmed by that megalomaniac. And if you think those accusations work on me, then think again. I know who I belong with. I know what I fight for. I know what I love. Can you say the same?" he asked softly before he started walking away. He stopped at the entrance, and then turned to look at them. "Harry is someone who has had nothing most of his life and he has given me something very precious. But I will not see his heart and soul hurt by friends who can't get over themselves and forgive. If you're so bloody Gryffindor…then prove it," he stated softly before turning and leaving.

 

He walked quickly, needing to calm himself before he went to get his things, but his heart pounded with what he had done. He hoped his words had some effect on them, but it was out of his hands now. With a firm shake of himself, he grabbed his books and headed for the lake where he always met Harry before their study period in the library. He needed to see his Harry.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Hey Harry. Can we um, talk?"

 

Harry looked up from his notes in shock and stared up at Ron and Hermione. He looked at them, noticing Ron's wary gaze and Hermione's hopeful expression before nodding in assent. He stood and followed them from the main part of the library to a smaller room and sat down warily as he watched them. Hermione shut the door and cast a locking and silencing spell as Ron paced a little, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Finally, the red head stopped in front of Harry and faced him. "First…none of this is Hermione's fault, so don't be mad at her. I'm…I'm the one who…who was um, stubborn." He flushed as a slight grin came to Harry's face while Hermione snorted inelegantly before coming over. "Ok, maybe a right ass would be better?" Ron amended huffily and grinned slightly as Hermione tossed her hair in satisfaction before sitting next to Harry.

 

"Harry…I too am sorry though that it happened. It was a shock, yes, but…well, for me, I was actually happy to see you happy," Hermione said as she placed her hand on Harry's hand.

 

"I was never really mad at you guys, just…" Harry sighed as he trailed off, his hand gently squeezing Hermione's as he looked down.

 

"Hurt. We hurt you and…and mate, I'm sorry. Really I am. It was just…just a shock! I mean…it's Malfoy!" Ron blurted out hurriedly as he came over and knelt stiffly next to them. "He's been a prick all his life and…and well how can we trust him?" he asked heatedly as he leaned in.

 

"How can we trust Snape, Ron? How can we trust anyone?" Harry asked gently as he gazed at his best friend, making his friend blink in confusion. "Because of our gut instincts. Malfoy…yea, he can be a git. Don't think that we're all lovie dovie all the time, cuz trust me, we have our rows. You two were the subject at first, but then other things. It's like any relationship. But I trust him…and…and I…I love him," he whispered the last bit, blushing as he looked down.

 

"That bad, huh Harry?" Hermione asked with a teasing grin as he glanced at her cautiously.

 

He grinned back and nodded. "That bad. We have a lot in common and we both love challenging the other. But, well…yea friends were an arguing point. He was negative about you guys and I was the same about his friends. But then we talked and we watched each other interact with our friends. And we saw things. I bet you guys didn't know that Crabbe, Pansy, and I study together every other Wednesday, huh?"

 

"Crabbe studies?!" Ron squeaked out as he sat back abruptly, staring at his friend in shock.

 

"Yea and he's really good at this thing called origami. I should show you some of his work," Harry replied enthusiastically as he grinned. "And he's actually really smart, just can't stay focused. He's more of a hands-on type of guy. And Pansy's really good with her Charms. And Goyle is actually quite articulate on things. You wouldn't realize they were that way cuz of how they have to act, but they're actually kinda fun to hang around," he explained warmly.

 

"Have we been replaced?" Hermione asked somewhat teasingly, but almost sadly as she smiled at Harry.

 

"Never! But I've just…tried to get to know them. And Draco's…well he's Draco. He can be a snob, but he really cares. He helps Crabbe with his homework and I bet you didn't know that he helps Goyle get new clothes too every Christmas," Harry answered with a soft smile.

 

"I just can't believe that…" Ron muttered as he stared at Harry wide-eyed. He sighed and glanced over at Hermione. "Ya know…they're out Gryffindoring us," he commented lightly, earning laughter from his friends.

  
"Well…maybe we could join your study group? It doesn't hurt," Hermione suggested, then glared at Ron as he snorted.

 

"That'd be great! It'd be a time for all of us to interact! That'd be awesome!" Harry answered so enthusiastically that he received wide grins from his two best friends in return. He hugged them both suddenly, holding them as tightly as he was being held. "I missed you guys so much. And I'm sorry I kept it quiet from you, but…you did prove why I did," he mumbled as he held them.

 

"Yea…we did. Sorry about that mate," Ron replied apologetically as he leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "But well…you understand, right?"

 

"Yea I do, Ron. We're good," Harry replied as he smiled at his best friend reassuringly. "So…wanna go back to the library with us?" he asked, grinning as Hermione nodded happily, earning a much-put-upon sigh from Ron. They stood and headed back in, talking eagerly and catching up on things, surprising their classmates at their renewed warmth.

 

Harry sat back down and grinned at Pansy as she cocked an eyebrow expectantly at them before gesturing huffily to the two free seats next to her. "Well come on then! We don't have all day, you silly Gryffindors!" she exclaimed, earning a snort of laughter from Goyle as he looked over his Charms notes.

 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and grinned before sitting down as well. "Too right…another thing to get used to," Ron muttered as he squirmed in his seat between Pansy and Hermione.

 

"Aaaaw…is whiddle Won afraid the big bad Slythewin is going to bite him for his girlfweind?" Pansy asked sweetly, cooing as she leered at him. Ron stared at her wide eyed as he leaned back, swallowing hard.

 

Hermione, though, was amused. She smirked at Pansy as she slid her hand around Ron's shoulder and down his chest. "Now, now Pansy dear…no need to muscle in on another girl's territory. You've got so much for you already," she purred, earning a laugh from Pansy and Ron's face turning bright red as Harry and Goyle tried hard to stifle their laughter.

 

"Oh I like her…you can keep her, Harry," Pansy beamed as she looked over at Harry in amusement.

 

"Not as stuffy as you thought, eh Pans?" Goyle asked before offering the others some of his candy. Ron took some hesitantly as he continued to eye them, resulting in a lot of amusement.

 

"So um…where's Malfoy and Crabbe?" Ron asked squeakily after clearing his throat and bringing out some books.

 

"Vincent is taking Care of Magical Creatures and Draco will be back soon. He had to use the little tot's room," Pansy replied airily as she waved her quill, earning a giggle from Hermione as she brought out her Potions' essay to work on.

 

"I heard that, Pansy," Draco drawled out as he came back and sat down next to Harry. Harry grinned as Pansy squeaked while the other three laughed in amusement as Draco leered at her. "I was thinking Harry might follow, but he still doesn't get the concept of bathroom stall quickies," he added as he winked at a now very red Harry.

 

"Oh SO not what I needed to hear about my best mate's love life!" Ron groaned out as he covered his eyes, grunting as Hermione elbowed him while the two other Slytherins laughed in amusement.

 

"Oh please. They haven't gone past blow-jobs, Weasley. Take a pill, as Harry likes to say," Pansy retorted with a smirk, grinning widely as Draco shot her a glare.

 

"What? What's holding you two back?!" Ron demanded as his hand dropped immediately, and then blushed brightly as his eyes went wide. "Oh don't answer that! I'm sorry, mate!" he blurted out as he waved his hands.

 

"It's ok, Ron," Harry replied warmly as he smiled at Draco. "We're just…taking our time. It's nice to savor the good stuff…especially when it might be th-"

 

"Not that again!" Draco cut him off with a growl, frowning at his boyfriend fiercely and surprising Ron and Hermione. "You're going to kick the Dark Lord's sorry arse, and then we're going to move in together and tell the world where to shove it! Now stop being so maudlin!" he hissed out angrily. But what surprised Harry's best friends was the hint of wetness in Draco's eyes as he glared at his boyfriend.

 

Smiling soothingly, Harry rested his forehead against Draco's as he laced a hand with his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry, Draco…I'll try," he whispered soothingly before he was kissed tenderly.

 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes. Though they had caught the two before, this was something new to them. At first, they had assumed it was some spell or something. But the love the two young men showed each other spoke of far more. They had indeed been wrong. Focusing back on the others as the awkward silence passed, they went back to studying and found themselves relaxing.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Professor Evie? Are you scared about tonight?"

 

Crabbe's murmured question brought the young woman's attention to him and she smiled warmly at him. "No more than usual, why?" she asked in response as she went over by him as his fellows listened in.

 

"Well with everything we saw and…with everything going on…" Crabbe trailed off and looked down, embarrassed. He looked up as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder into her smiling green eyes.

 

"You are a sweetheart, Vincent. I thank you, but to ease your heart, Remus and I will be going to our home this time, so be sure all of you are good while we're gone. Oh, and of course, Happy Halloween," she commented lightly with a wink, earning some laughter from them. She nodded and clapped her hands then as she came to the front. "Well, since my husband is taking his sweet little time in coming in here…let us begin," she ordered as she faced them.

 

"Got him good, eh Professor?" one of the Gryffindors called out, earning laughs and hoots from the rest of the class as she grinned widely at them.

 

"I heard that!!" Remus called from the upper office, earning even more laughs.

 

"Not that it is any of your concern, but he had to be…batted down…a bit before class," Evie added, laughing softly as several wolf howls and catcalls went out, earning even more laughs. Harry glanced over at Draco and winked before wiggling his eyebrows naughtily, earning a smirk from his boyfriend before they were brought to attention again. "Enough, enough you bunch of pervs. And I thought randy werewolves were bad," Evie declared in amusement as she brought out her wand. "All right, today we are going to start working on non-verbal magic. Pair up, everyone, and I want you to practice doing your shielding and casting simple disarming curses without speaking," she ordered as she waved her wand, sending the tables and chairs to the side gracefully.

 

They all stood up and broke off into pairs. Harry grinned as Draco stood in front of him, while Hermione and Ron stood next to them and Pansy and Goyle were just beyond them. They all looked over as Evie paced before them, waiting for them to settle down. “Good. Have you decided who will defend first? Good, good…Now, everyone focus internally and envision the shield charm or whatever jinx that you are going to use. Envision yourself yelling it, but don’t. Use your mind to focus your magic, like we have been teaching you a bit in the Dueling club,” she instructed as she watched them prepare themselves.

 

Silence fell over the class as they concentrated, trying to do as she instructed. Harry found himself closing his eyes as he struggled with sending his jinx at Draco. ‘Expelliarmus....Expelliarmus....’ he kept thinking hard, having about as much success as the rest of the class. Suddenly, the concentration was broken as an owl flew in and landed on Evie’s desk at the front.

 

“Oh hello...” Evie said in surprise as she went over and took the package it had on its leg before giving it a treat. She frowned in confusion as she opened the small package and pulled out the box and letter within while her students stopped and focused on her. Cocking an eyebrow, she looked up over at the office. “Remus love, do you know a Fenrir Greyback?” she asked as she started to open the box. She looked front as the kids gasped in shock and horror before looking down at the box in wonder and confusion while opening it, seemingly unable to stop herself.

 

“What?!” Remus shouted as he came out of the office in a rush. “No Evie! Don’t open that!!” he cried as he reached for her. Too late, he watched her startled look up at him just before a silver and green beam seemed to explode out and hit her, sending her flying into the wall, where she hit hard and slid to the ground with a cry. “EVIE!!”

 

“Professor Evie!!” several of the students cried as they ran towards her, but stayed back as she groaned and shuddered. She struggled to get up, but then almost rippled in pain as she gasped, clenching her hands tightly as her body spasmed.

 

Remus ran down the stairs as he shouted at them to stay back before scooping his love up into him. “Evie...speak to me...Evie!” he pleaded as he held her spasming body.

 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in pain, earning a gasp of horror from him as he saw the gold of the wolf in them. “Remus...quickly…the children! Get them out...get them OUT!!” she snarled out in terror before screaming and arching in pain. Remus tried to hold her as her body twisted, and then began to change. Bones cracked as she screamed in agony, her muscles reshaped themselves, and fur grew swiftly along her writhing body as she transformed into her lupine form.

 

“Get out!! Get out now!!” Remus shouted as he let go of his wife, his wand out as she panted in pain before standing shakily on her paws. She looked up at them as she heard scrabbling and soft screams, her eyes blood red as she growled. Her hackles rose bit by bit as she stalked slowly forward, her fangs glinting in the daylight as she moved forward, growling in a rising decibel. Remus backed up slowly as she stalked forward, feeling his heart clench in fear and heartache and felt Moony rise up within him in a need to claim his mate. He looked over his shoulder briefly to see what students were left as Evie continued to advance. "Get Dumbledore now!!" he shouted before focusing on his wife. He cried out as she roared and leapt to the attack, sinking her fangs into the arm he brought up to protect his face. His wand was knocked out of his hand as she fought with him, and then sent him flying through the doorway.

 

She attacked again, snarling as she fought with him to get at his neck, but then was knocked to the side by a stunning curse. She shook herself and looked over, snarling as she saw the students watching them fearfully. She grinned suddenly, a feral grin of such evil that it sent chills through all of them as she began once more to stalk towards her prey: Harry.

 

Harry stared at her in fear and anguish, trying to see his godmother there, but only seeing a feral beast. He felt himself being tugged along, but resisted, trying to find a way to get through to Evie. "Harry!! Run now!!" Hermione cried at him as Evie continued towards them. But he couldn't move, held prisoner by those blood red eyes. 'Blood red…Voldemort…' he thought in sudden rage.

 

But this rage only enticed the werewolf as she hunted down her godson, almost chuckling with the evil that possessed her. She snarled suddenly and leapt up, heading straight for Harry and his friends as screams and shouts echoed out. All of a sudden, a black furry shape hurtled towards her, knocking her to the side as she was grabbed and thrown off course. She stood again, growling in rage as she focused on the creature stopping her. Padfoot faced her, snarling as his fangs glinted in the light, his snout wrinkling with his warning as he growled. He stood between her and Harry, tail high in warning as she stalked towards him.

 

They suddenly leapt at each other, biting and clawing at the other as they snapped at each other, their rage and fighting instincts sending them clashing repeatedly as more students surrounded them and teachers joined in with the crowd. Snape pushed towards the front and pushed Harry back. "Go Potter!!" he ordered sharply.

 

"No!! I can't! Aunt Evie…" Harry stopped as a sickening yelp echoed out and Padfoot was tossed to the side by the werewolf. He tried to stand, but the wolf was there, grabbing his neck and shaking him violently. "NO!! SIRIUS!!" Harry shouted in anguish as he tried to run forward, but was grabbed by multiple hands and held back.

 

"Daro, Hênnen Ithil!! Daro!!" Remus shouted desperately as he struggled to stand and they all watched in shock as the werewolf dropped Padfoot's body and looked over at him. "Daro… Hênnen Ithil…daro…maetho…Voldemort…" he pleaded as he stumbled forward, holding his bleeding arm to his side. (Stop, my Moonchild!! Stop! Stop…my Moonchild…stop…fight…Voldemort…)

 

The werewolf faced him, mouth open and glinting with blood as she almost seemed to sneer at him, panting heavily as her blood red eyes flashed gold briefly. She shook her head for a split second as she shuddered before looking up at Remus again, her eyes gold again before going blood red. She snarled and snapped at him before facing where Harry was, almost laughing as she turned towards him.

 

"No Aunt Evie!! Fight Voldemort!! Fight him!!" Harry screamed as he broke free, facing her. Her grin seemed to widen as she bowed her head and stalked him purposefully. She crouched down suddenly as she growled, then roared as she leapt at him as screams rose up around them.

 

"Harry!!"

 

"Potter look out!!"

 

"NO!!"

 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

 

A green bolt of magic collided with the attacking werewolf, earning a yelp from her as she was sent flying into the wall and slid down limply. Everyone stared over at a very pale Draco as he lowered his wand before locking eyes with Harry. Suddenly, the spell of horror was broken and voices rose up as Snape ran forward to Sirius, who had morphed back to normal and was gasping for air through his torn throat. Remus dragged himself to his fallen wife's side, checking her neck frantically.

 

"Malfoy you bastard!!! You killed Professor Evie!!" Ron roared as he rushed over and grabbed Draco's collar, shaking him in his rage as others crowded close.

 

"Ron no!! She's not dead!!" Hermione shouted as she struggled to get her boyfriend to release Draco as the blond gazed blankly at Harry, stricken.

 

Staring at Hermione, Ron blinked as he slowly let Draco down. "What? What do you mean? You heard what he used!"

 

"Ron…werewolves are impervious to Unforgivables, remember? Only a very powerful wizard or witch could have used it for its full effect!" Hermione reminded him pleadingly as she pulled on his arm.

 

Harry came over and suddenly hugged Draco tightly, squeezed just as hard by his boyfriend as the murmurs and gossip rose around them. "I was so scared…I saw her coming after you and…" Draco whispered as he shook even harder, clinging to Harry as he buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

 

"You did great…I'm ok, see? It's ok…" Harry whispered soothingly as he nuzzled close. "Thank you…thank you…"

 

"I love you…" Draco whispered to Harry, only heard by his lover as they clung to each other tightly.

 

Feeling his throat close, Harry held the blond tightly. "Love you too…" he whispered finally, choked.

 

"Harry…we have to get Sirius to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione called as she and Ron knelt next to a shaking Sirius as Snape worked to close the gaping wounds.   
  


Looking over, Harry nodded, but then focused on where Remus was with Dumbledore and the fallen werewolf. Remus suddenly glared up at Dumbledore and snarled something, earning the younger Gryffindor's need to go over and investigate with Draco. "I won't leave her, Albus! She's my wife!"

 

"She needs to be taken someplace safe and you need your wound looked at, Remus," Dumbledore replied gently as he put a hand on Remus shoulder, only to be shrugged off. Pomfrey suddenly rushed in and knelt next to Sirius, pouring a potion down the barely conscious man's throat as Snape held him steady and murmured quietly to him. Sirius coughed and made some comment, earning a snort of laughter from his husband, which relaxed the gathered student body as they mingled and watched warily.

 

Glaring up at Dumbledore, Remus opened his mouth to retort but then stopped as Harry knelt next to him, eyes wide with fear and sorrow. "Please, Remus…she needs you strong…" Harry whispered as he looked up at Remus, shaking under the hand that Draco placed on his shoulder. "Tonight is the full moon…Moony won't be able to handle her this way…if he is injured…" He stopped, swallowing hard as he gently took Remus' hand in his own.

 

Gazing at Harry before looking up at Draco, Remus sighed quietly before smiling. "That was an excellent bit of fast work, Draco…thank you," he whispered, smiling as Draco nodded sharply. He closed his eyes and sighed again. "Very well. I shall go to the medic ward," he conceded grudgingly as he looked at his unconscious wife.

 

"A wise decision, Remus," Dumbledore murmured as he smiled, winking at the two students before casting a binding spell on the werewolf. He looked over his shoulder as Hagrid came over. "Hagrid, please take Professor Evie down to the eastern dungeons. And please be sure to lock her in carefully. We do not want to harm her anymore than she already is," he ordered gently.

 

"Aye Perfessor…I'll be right careful with the lady…" Hagrid murmured before kneeling and gently scooping up the unconscious wolf. Remus growled protectively but stopped as Harry squeezed his hand quellingly. The half giant headed out, the body of students parting before him.

 

Harry felt his head become muzzy as the student whisperings and sounds of crying welled up suddenly around him and he swayed. He felt himself scooped up into strong arms and was carried out as he blacked out, followed by Ron and Hermione as they helped Remus to the infirmary while Dumbledore dispersed the student body either back to classes or, in the case of the current DADA class, to the library for a study period. But the school was buzzing with the terrifying news of what had happened.

 

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.16/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, humor, teasing, violence, dark, angst, language

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, Hr/RW, HP/DM

Rating: NC-17  
Note: HBP is hard to work in, but damnit if I don't do it! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’   
  


"I'm not taking the Wolfsbane potion." Remus' soft declaration as he sat and waited out Pomfrey's ministrations stunned the gathered as they stared at him.

 

"Remus, did Evie's attack hit you harder than you said?!" Sirius demanded in a raspy voice as he struggled to sit up in his own hospital bed, glaring at his best friend incredulously.

 

"That wasn't Evie!" Remus snapped back huffily before nodding in thanks to Pomfrey as she finished healing his wounds. "And no…it would be wiser to not take it," he added stiffly.

 

"I do believe you have taken leave of your senses at last, Lupin," Snape drawled as he sat down next to his husband on the bed and pushed Sirius down in a silent order to relax.

 

"No, Sev, I haven't. You don't get it, do you? Moony has to control Hên Ithil. It is the only way that I can also control her until the curse is reversed. I need to reassure Evie inside Hên Ithil that she is safe and I am with her. If I have my human mind in control, she will sense it and fight me, which may end up fatal," Remus explained grimly as he sat on the edge of the bed slowly. (Moon child)

 

"No! We have to do something!" Harry whispered as he came over with Draco, Hermione, and Ron.

 

"Let us help…we can help find something!" Hermione pleaded softly as she looked over at Snape and Sirius.

 

"You need to stay focused on your studies. I will be looking with Bill on ways to reverse the curse," Snape answered stiffly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"We can help!" Ron insisted firmly as he glared at Snape, but he was visibly shaking with how close things had come. He seemed to calm a bit as Hermione put a soothing hand on his arm, gazing at him calmly before refocusing on the teachers.

 

"I'm afraid that Professor Snape is right. We will need you safe and focused on your studies. Besides which, it is Halloween. We must keep the spirits up and continue on," Dumbledore stated as he returned to the room, followed by a worried looking Bill, who went over to Snape and began speaking with him swiftly.

 

"Hang keeping up our spirits!! That…that piece of trash attacked my godmother and I want him *dead*!!" Harry suddenly shouted, enraged as he strode over towards Dumbledore. "That monster down there…that isn't Aunt Evie!! It was Voldemort! I'm sure of it!! And she's stuck that way until we find a way to reverse it!!" he cried in growing hysterics. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him and he sobbed as he struggled. "She tried to protect us!! That monster almost killed Sirius and Remus!!"

 

"Harry…calm down…" Remus' firm, yet soft voice brushed past his ear and Harry began to calm down as he tried to stop crying. "We'll get her free, but losing control now serves no purpose. And she is free of Voldemort for now, I can promise you."

 

"How do you know?" Harry asked softly, his voice choked with his tears as he relaxed even more.

 

"Her smell was different. And Moony is not as agitated. That is why Moony must come out fully…to bring out Evie from within Hên Ithil," Remus explained gently as he rubbed Harry's arms soothingly.

 

"Who is Hên Ithil? Is that like Moony is to you?" Harry asked softly as he was calmed, taking comfort in Remus' ever steady presence.

 

"Aye, her name is Ancient for 'Moon Child'. She is the wolf within your godmother," Remus explained as he pulled back and smiled down at Harry.

 

"Which is why Moony is so restless," Hermione said in realization. "His true mate is released, just as Evie is your true mate."

 

"Exactly. Which is why I can't take the potion and why we can't give the potion to Hên Ithil," Remus murmured as he sat back down, tired.

 

"Because it might have unforeseen consequences on an unnatural change," Severus concluded grimly before sighing. "Well bugger…there goes that batch for the month," he muttered, eliciting a snort of laughter from Sirius and Bill.

 

"So then it is decided. Remus, you will go down, escorted by Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley, and be with your wife. Bill, Severus, please be sure to ward the doors and halls securely before returning to do research," Dumbledore said firmly as he faced them. He wagged his finger at Sirius. "You will rest and heal. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger will all return to their towers and then I believe it will be dinner time. And you are to stay in your towers afterwards, do I make myself clear?" he ordered sternly, earning four sheepish nods. "Good…that is settled then. Do have a good evening," he added before leaving the room.

 

Harry scuffed his foot on the floor as he all but pouted. "Damn it I want to help…" he grumbled, eyes flashing with anger and frustration.

 

"The best way you can help is by staying out of the way, Harry. The wolf will hunt, especially if she is free. And with Moony loose…" Severus shrugged tightly as he stood up. "Lupin…Weasley…let's go," he ordered before sweeping out of the room, robes swirling in their customary flare, followed by Bill and Remus.

 

"He's right," Sirius stated calmly before Harry could protest. He smirked as Harry glared at him and shrugged slightly. "Before, there was intent. Now that it is just the werewolf, there is the need for human blood. If Moony can control her, then Remus can. Now go on! Let an old man sleep!" he ordered as he made shooing motions.

 

Smirking as the others chuckled slightly, Harry came over and hugged his godfather carefully before leaving the room with his friends and boyfriend. Draco laced his fingers with Harry's and tugged on them in a silent bid for them to talk. Stopping, Harry smiled at his friends. "Go on…I'm going with Draco down to his rooms. We'll see you at supper," he directed before leading Draco down towards the Slytherin Tower. They took a left just before the tower into a side hall and went into the area that was at the end: Draco's rooms. Once inside, Harry faced his boyfriend with a gentle smile. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as he pulled a somewhat reluctant Draco to him.

 

"I…just didn't want to be parted from you for that long…" Draco replied as nonchalantly as he could while playing with Harry's robes, slowly removing them. He looked up finally into Harry's concerned eyes and smiled tremulously. "I…almost lost you once today. I don't think I want to let go just yet…" he murmured as his cheeks flushed and tears shimmered in his eyes.

 

"I owe you my life, Draco…and I will enjoy taking the rest of my life to repay that debt," Harry replied tenderly before he brushed his fingers across Draco's pale cheeks. He leaned in and caressed his lips over Draco's, sighing as Draco pressed into his kiss with a slight whimper as they wrapped their arms around each other and held the other tightly. Their kiss deepened before breaking as Harry led Draco to the bed. He smiled as he crawled onto it and lay out, pulling his boyfriend to him before their kiss resumed. He knew he had to soothe his boyfriend and didn't mind in the least.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The quiet sound of dripping water echoed around the three men as they went swiftly down the dungeon steps towards the cell block that Evie was being held. About a couple meters from the door, they stopped as they heard howling and then the alarming sounds of a body slamming against the bars of a cell. Bill glanced at Remus nervously as the Professor's jaw tightened in determination. "You sure on this?" he asked a final time as he and Snape stood to one side.

 

Nodding sharply, Remus smiled tightly at the two. "When I go in, ward the doors and walls all along this hall. Don't take any chances. I'll take care of the rest inside. When I have control of Evie, I'll give you any test results you need to do your research," he ordered stiffly as he glanced over at the wooden door just a bit away from them.

 

"Be careful, Remus...and good luck," Snape murmured quietly and followed after Remus with Bill towards the door. They stood with their wands out and ready and watched Remus going in, feeling fear prickle their skin as the sounds of snarling and an increase in the ramming floated out from the room. As soon as the door closed, they warded it with heavy charms and then did the same all along the hall. Finished, they headed to the library to see what they could find out on any curses that might cause such premature and long lasting changing.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Remus went in slowly, feeling Moony practically crawling under his skin as he watched his wife's attempts to escape while her warning growls and barks kept up a constant cacophony. He placed his wand down on the ground and began to strip, knowing that the moon's rise was a couple of hours away, but also intent on being bare so that he wouldn't have to worry about it when the time came. He sat down on the cold stone floor, watching Evie as he was watched just as intently by the snarling werewolf.

 

Eventually, Evie lay out, but her golden eyes never left the man before her. Her growling never ceased either, not even when she was drinking from a nearby puddle.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Any luck?"

 

The question was almost ignored by Severus as he perused the various books he and Bill had taken to research what had hit Evie. They had first examined the box that had carried the curse and found that a potion had been mixed with a mutated version of several different curses and charms. The potion had been to control the werewolf made more potent with the blood of Voldemort himself in the mix and had been along the box's coating. The curses and charms they were still trying to catalogue, for each had a different neutralizer and the process of figuring it out was slowly breaking down their patience.

 

Severus had already started the antidote for the potion and they had figured out at least five of the curses. They surmised that they had at least three more to figure out, but the answers were proving very elusive. Bill was working on breaking the curses and charms while Severus worked on the counters. It was a very slow and tedious process, but their determination was fueling them steadily.

 

Looking over as the question finally registered, Severus focused on his husband before sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He sat back and tossed his head, sneering at the scattered papers, books, and potion ingredients. "We're stuck on the last two or three curses that were in that blast. If what we were told is true, it was a very complicated curse, but designed specifically for Evie," he explained roughly before clearing his throat in irritation.

 

"How do you figure that?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to his husband and picked up a piece of paper that had various diagrams and scribbles on it.

 

"From the magical residue Lupin has given us from Evie and the residue on the box, we found that there was also some blood from Evie mixed in and that there had been a suspension spell on it to hold until her specific magical signature opened it. Her time in the Dark Lord's hold has been used to our disadvantage," Severus explained darkly as he glared at the papers like they were at fault.

 

"I'm sure you and Bill can do it. Did you hear that Slughorn was asked back? He's teaching your spot and Charlie's taking over Dark Arts for now. Never thought we'd have a Weasley teaching Dark Arts," Sirius commented with a grin in an effort to break the depression that was hovering over their little group like a cloud of locusts.

 

"Charlie's always been good at that kind of thing. He and I would always work together on that stuff when we were in school. I'm not surprised he's substituting, but I am surprised he left his dragons for something like this," Bill replied distractedly as he pored over a very ancient looking book that had a skull on the cover. He leapt up suddenly, startling them both as he snarled and smacked his hand on the book. "Bloody hell! I can't make heads or tails out of this writing!! And I'm the fucking curse breaker!" he shouted before he started pacing in agitation.

 

Tugging the book over, Severus and Sirius looked at it together as their younger compatriot muttered imprecations at assorted gods and kicked at various pieces of furniture. Frowning, Snape looked at his husband in concern. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this is Ancient. Which means that we can't decipher it," he suggested dismally and sighed.

 

"Wait, did you say Ancient?" Bill cried as he came over again and leaned on the table, eyes sparkling excitedly. "But Charlie and Dumbledore can speak Ancient! Maybe they can decipher this book, or at least that chapter with the symbol we discovered in our scrying!" he declared excitedly.

 

"I'll go get Dumbledore," Sirius stated as he rushed out and morphed into Padfoot. He careened down the halls, barking here and there to scatter some of the students as he ran. When he got to the Headmaster's office, he morphed back and straightened his robes. "Cupcakes," he said before going into the hidden doorway and up. He looked around as he went inside, scowling at the pictures that were watching him. "Dumbledore? We need your help in deciphering some of the curses," he called out softly as he went inside. He looked over as he heard some rustling and watched as Dumbledore came down the stairs.

 

"You have found some curses that have eluded our two investigators?" Dumbledore asked softly and Sirius felt sorrow at how tired and drawn the Headmaster looked.

 

"A couple of the curses are in Ancient," Sirius explained as he fell into step with the Headmaster down the stairs and into the hall. Classes had already resumed so they had no fear of running into anyone as they went swiftly to where Bill and Snape were working.

 

"I see," Dumbledore murmured as they stepped into the room and went straight over to where Bill was holding up a book. He took the book and gazed at it, mumbling slightly under his breath as he read. "Oh dear," he whispered and closed his eyes.

 

"What? What is it?" Bill asked as they all looked over at the oldest of them.

 

"This curse is one I have heard only in whispers and dark corners. It is Nodithil...Moonbind. It is a very rare curse that can only be cast on pureblooded werewolves. Where is the other curse you found?" Dumbledore inquired grimly as he gazed at the book. Bill reached over and took the book before searching for the other symbol that had been given to them. He finally found it and wordlessly gave the book back to Dumbledore and waited anxiously along with the other two men. The tension rose in the room as Dumbledore sighed softly as he placed the book down. "It is as I feared. The Moonbind is harmless for the most part, binding a man's mind to the wolf, yet keeping the instincts. It was used as a way of torture in old times, but was banned soon after the move towards the Americas began. But when combined with Tortho Hegeg, the Blood Control, the caster can control the werewolf in wolf form, causing it to kill," he explained and looked over when he heard some uneasy shifting to see Bill and Snape looking at each other.

 

"Are there any counters?" Bill asked softly as he rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

 

"I think that when Draco used the Death Curse, he broke those two curses, if what we saw between Evie and Remus is to be taken as a sign," Dumbledore answered as he touched his lower lip with a finger lightly. "You have one more curse then to decipher?" he questioned as he turned to them.

 

"Yea, it's this one, but I think it's in Babylonian. I'm going to have to seriously look into it, if what I'm roughly translating is correct. So far, what I'm getting is that it's a curse that will shove a person into the form closest to their true nature," Bill said and sighed again. "Which I feel is insulting to Evie, saying she's closest to being a werewolf."

 

"No, it's not. It's saying that she's closest to being a magical creature and not human. She's known this all along," Snape retorted gruffly as he went over and stirred the potion he'd been working on. When he felt Bill's curious gaze on him, he looked over. "She was born of magic, no parents. She must have been born on a full moon, so thus her natural form would have placed her in the werewolves, since they are most powerful on the nights of the full moon."

 

"Back before the werewolves were turned into a curse, they were an actual being, or so I've studied. But some dark wizards, much like Voldemort, sought to control the race and ended up exterminating them. So, to try and emulate the once magnificent race, they created the curse, but there were side effects, the worst ones being the bloodlust and the sterility among females. In order to try and make more without having to cast the curse repeatedly, the wizards mutated the curse so that a bite from the wolf would spread the curse into its victims if they survived," Dumbledore commented as he cleaned his glasses.

 

"*If* they survived. I bet that's why those two curses were created, to try and subjugate the cursed version of the werewolves. That explains why Evie is so powerful, especially in wolf form. She's from an extinct race," Sirius murmured thoughtfully as he scratched at his neck, which was itching from the healing potion that had been applied to his wounds.

 

"It's interesting that she was born in this day and age. One would almost think she was created to help bring back the balance," Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully as he sat on one of the stools.

 

"Well, either way, we'll have this counter done by the evening. But we can't give it to her until the morning," Snape stated as he ran a hand through his hair and grimaced.

 

"Then we shall just hope that Remus can keep her under control and the wards hold until then," Sirius remarked lightly as he waved his hand dismissively. He grinned as Snape snorted while Bill grinned.

 

Dumbledore smiled softly as he watched them. Yes, all they had to do was wait and hope. Typical.

 

*~~**~~*

 

At around an hour before moon rise, a tray of food appeared next to Remus and he ate gratefully, tossing some of the meat to Evie. She took it with a snap of her jaws, eyeing him as she tore the meat from the bone. Remus found that he couldn't help but be aroused by his wife as he watched her for Moony was very close and his need for his mate was overwhelming.

 

They didn't have to wait much longer. Remus laid out as he felt the pull of the moon increase exponentially and waved his hand in a bit of wandless magic to open the bar doors just before he began to transform. He was somewhat afraid that Evie might attack him while he transformed, but the thought vanished as Moony came out. He lay panting on the ground afterwards, shaking with his residual pain before looking over when he heard a low warning growl reverberate through the room. He snarled low in his chest as he stood up, facing Evie as she prowled out of the cage she had been in, her eyes glowing with malice and the desire to kill.

 

Feeling the urge to control his mate slam into him, Moony snapped at her in warning as his hackles rose up and his steps towards her became purposeful while his cock slid out slightly, red and slick with his arousal and need to dominate this wayward female. She snarled back as she crouched down, but it wasn't in submission for she shot up a second later, pouncing onto him like he was some prey. But he was no one's prey! They began to wrestle for supremacy, their snarls and growls echoing around the chamber among the clacking of teeth and the splashing of water when they slammed into puddles. The walls shook when they slammed into them in their battle, but the wards held against the power of the two unleashed werewolves.

 

The battle seemed to take forever, yet lasted only for an hour or so and ended with Moony pinning Evie with his jaws around her scruff. He shifted above her and penetrated her easily, snarling in warning as she snapped at him in pain before they began to move together. The sounds of battle changed to that of animalistic passion as Evie arched under Moony, pushing her tail end into him as she gave into her need for him. His hips pistoned into her, forcing him deeper into her until they were tied together with his swollen pulsing knot locking them as one. He released her scruff and they shifted once more, her more on her paws and him balancing on top of her as he sped up his pace into her in the last rise to orgasm. They howled as one as their climax crashed into them, sending them careening into the instinctual depths of their joining as he released his seed deep inside of her.

 

They shuddered together for several seconds before collapsing down, Evie yelping softly as Moony's heavy weight pinned her uncomfortably to the ground. He licked behind her ears after modifying his position a bit, but since they were still connected for a while, he couldn't do anything else. She turned her head up to him and closed her eyes tiredly as he began cleaning her, showing his sated pleasure and possessiveness of his mate while they remained linked. They separated an hour later and lay down together, curled around each other.

 

TBC

 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.17/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, humor, teasing, violence, dark, angst, language

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, Hr/RW, HP/DM

Rating: R  
Note: HBP is hard to work in, but damnit if I don't do it! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’   
  


Remus stirred slowly as the sun peeked through the bars of the dungeon window. He nuzzled into the soft fur that was under his face and sighed softly as he relaxed before opening his eyes and gazing upon his wife. He stroked his fingers tenderly through the thick fur and smiled as Evie stirred and looked up at him sleepily before huffing and letting her head flop back down to the ground tiredly. The last night had been wild with passion and Remus almost had to question if there was something to it. He was exhausted and in great pain since he'd been unable to see a medic yet, but he wouldn’t have traded that time for anything.

 

The sound of the lock clicking open alerted him to another's presence and he looked over as he ran a soothing hand through Evie's fur when she glanced over with a growl rumbling through her chest. He sat up very slowly, pain racing through his body like hot fire, but he finally was able to lean up and see who it was. He smiled weakly as Bill slowly crept in with his wand out and a steaming goblet in the other hand. The door shut quickly behind him as Evie's growling grew in intensity, not subsiding even as Remus stroked her. "Bill...did you succeed?" Remus finally whispered as he smiled weakly at the other man.

 

"Yes. She needs to take this potion while I chant the counter spell. She should drink it...we made it so that it tasted like something she'd eat," Bill replied as he crept over to near Remus and set the goblet down. He flinched back as Evie snapped at him, nearly getting his hand as she was restrained by the struggling Remus.

 

"Do you have to be here?" Remus managed painfully as he looked at the redhead.

 

"Yea I do. Eye contact is needed," Bill muttered as he circled to the side and back a bit so that Remus could reach the goblet as Evie settled a bit. He watched as Remus grabbed the goblet and offered it to his wife, who sniffed it curiously while keeping her gaze on Bill. But then she focused on the goblet as it caught her interest and she began drinking it. Nodding, Bill held up his wand and began chanting the counter spell as she drank.

 

When she finished, she convulsed and yelped in pain as she laid out, snapping at them both in pain as she clawed viciously at herself. Remus cried out in alarm as she tried to claw out the pain, but Bill continued chanting while a red and gold light flashed from his wand and hit her straight on. She half screamed, half yelped as she shuddered and started slowly transforming back into her human form. The sounds of bones cracking and muscles tearing before reforming filled the room along with her screams of agony, but Remus could only watch with tears streaking his face. Finally, Bill said the last line and her screams stopped abruptly as she collapsed onto the floor, heaving and shuddering as she lay weakly on the ground in her human form. Remus scrambled over to her and held her sweating body close to him as he combed a hand through her sweat-slicked hair. Bill went over as well and put Remus' robe around the older man's shoulders before pulling out a blanket and wrapping it around Evie's shaking body. The door opened and Severus swept in immediately and helped Bill take the two werewolves to the medic ward.

 

Once there, Pomfrey gave Remus a sedative before going to Evie and checking her over after finding the younger woman unconscious. She set to healing the deep gouges as best she could, but since they had been caused by the wolf side, they were barely healing, fighting the positive magic. She finally got the bleeding to stop and set to smoothing on a salve that would aid Evie's injured body to heal. Once finished, she tucked the blanket around the haggard woman's body and went over to Remus, whose injuries weren't as severe. After she got done, she monitored Evie's vitals carefully.

 

Throughout this, Snape stood nearby, helping here and there, but basically staying out of the mediwitch's path. Bill was sitting nearby, looking tired and lost as they waited to see the outcome of their two friends' status. An hour later, Dumbledore came in quietly with Padfoot, who swiftly morphed into Sirius as soon as they were near his friends. Dumbledore stood at Evie's bedside, his face haggard and as old as he was as he watched her struggle to breathe with her broken ribs. He gently took her hand and sighed shakily. "I am so sorry, my child. If only we had prepared for this better..." he whispered sadly as he stroked her fragile looking hand.

 

"There was no way to warn on this, Albus. You can't blame yourself," Sirius murmured from where he was standing with Snape at Remus' bedside. He was holding Remus' hand as he watched the Headmaster. "I'm sure eventually, Voldemort would have tried to use Evie again to kill Harry."

 

A grunt of pain left Snape as he curled in suddenly and Sirius let go of Remus' hand to hold onto his husband. "He's calling me. I have to go," Snape whispered hoarsely and sighed as he was kissed lovingly by Black. "I'll be back later," he added as he cupped Sirius' face tenderly before leaving.

 

Sirius watched him go, and then turned his gaze back to his best friend. After a minute, he looked over at the silent Headmaster. "Albus, whatever you're planning to get rid of Voldemort, I think you better step it up. He nearly got Evie under his control, but that doesn't mean he won't stop. We have to get a step ahead of him," he stated quietly as he watched the older man.

 

With a silent nod, Dumbledore sighed and released Evie's hand gently to the bed before leaving the room. Sirius sighed softly and slumped a bit as he held onto Remus’ hand. It had been way too much...

 

*~~**~~*

 

Harry ran as quickly as he could through the crowded halls towards the medical wing, not even hearing Hermione and Ron behind him as they kept up with him. His mind was whirling with worry for Evie and Remus as well as Draco, who had been called back home for the weekend for some strange reason. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a really bad feeling and he needed to see the two adults who had become so important in his life.

 

He skidded into the healing wing, not even glancing over when he heard a 'shh' from Madam Pomfrey as he headed straight over to where he saw Evie. He relaxed a little when he saw Sirius sitting next to the hunched over form of Remus at Evie's bedside, but then his focus was solely on his godmother. She was very pale and bandaged all over and her breathing hitched with pain as she lay weakly in bed. But when she opened her eyes and smiled wanly at him, he felt his heart hammer with joy and adrenaline. He ran over to her side as she lifted a hand, alerting Remus to his presence as well as Harry took her hand carefully and sat delicately on the bed next to her. Remus slowly sat up from where he was laying against the bed and placed a hand on Harry's back as the young man gazed at them both. Harry suddenly leaned in and rested next to his godmother, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "I was so worried..." he whispered shakily as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.

 

"I know, Harry. It's ok now," Evie whispered gently before pressing a kiss to his forehead and holding him as close as she could. “Sev and Bill broke the curse and I’m back,” she added softly and smiled at him as he leaned up a bit. But her smile fell as she gazed at him. “Harry...can you forgive me?”

 

“You aren’t to blame!” Remus and Harry said at the same time with Sirius, Ron, and Hermione quick to second. Remus cupped her face and drew her into a tender kiss. “We know who was to blame, my love...none of us blame you and never will,” he whispered before holding her close. Harry wrapped his arms around them both.

 

“They are right, Evie...you are not to blame.” Dumbledore’s gentle statement broke through the tender moment and they looked over to see the older wizard standing next to Ron and Hermione. “Evie...what Voldemort did none of us could have predicted and you are very much not to blame. You fought him as best you could,” he said as he went over to the bedside and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “The question is now...what do you and Remus wish to do?” he asked gently as he looked at his two DADA professors.

 

The others in the room watched as Evie and Remus gazed at each other silently, obviously communicating on that very question. After a bit, Evie looked down as Remus looked up at Dumbledore. “We will leave Hogwarts. You’re going to have to find another Defense professor I’m afraid,” he said sadly and squeezed Evie’s hand as protests rose up from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 

“You can’t leave! You’re letting him win!” Harry finally cried tearfully and was drawn into Remus and Evie’s holds as he tried not to give in to his tears. “Please...don’t leave me...” he whispered in a choked voice as they rubbed his back and scalp.

 

“We’re not letting him win, Harry...please understand. It’s too dangerous for us to be here. What if Voldemort uses me again? I don’t know if I can fight it anymore, Harry,” Evie murmured tenderly as she pressed her mouth to Harry’s head. “We will still be here to fight and you are always welcome to be with us, but we have to protect you and the students.”

 

Harry couldn’t stop his sobbing as he clung to them. He knew they were right but it hurt so much. They were the closest thing along with Sirius to the family he’d lost. It felt like he was losing them even if he could still visit them. He had grown so used to them being nearby that the thought of them gone was nearly unbearable. He also felt defeated, like they had lost a battle with this concession.

 

Finally though, he began to calm down and just rested against them, sniffling here and there as Evie ran her fingers through his hair and Remus rubbed his back. Hermione’s meek question further calmed them as she moved closer. “What will we do then for the dueling club?”

 

Sitting back and helping Evie to get comfortable as she panted in pain, Harry felt guilty and brushed her hair from her face soothingly. He looked up as Remus said, “We will return to teach for the dueling club if that is alright with Albus.”

 

“Of course, Remus. It would be prudent to keep those going. I shall look into a replacement for you. Perhaps Severus will oblige us this once since Slughorn has already taken up the task of Potions’ once more. I shall ask him when he returns,” Dumbledore answered softly as he smiled tiredly.

 

"Any news on that front yet?" Evie asked hoarsely then sipped the water that Harry offered her, smiling in thanks as she rested.

 

"None and that worries me. But Severus and I have already planned in case this was to come up. Let us hope that we can stay one step ahead of Voldemort," Albus explained grimly before sighing. He nodded to them and left the medical wing, more than likely to prepare things for later.

 

"Sirius...do you have it?" Evie suddenly asked through the silence that had fallen over them after the elder wizard's departure. Harry looked over as Sirius nodded and pulled out two rather worn looking books.

 

"What are those?" Ron asked as he and Hermione stepped closer in curiosity.

 

"These are communicator journals. Originally when we had made them back in the day, they were paired off so each journal would write to the partner of it. But then we changed the spell on it so that all you had to do was write in the name of the person, or nickname for safety's sake, and then you would be connected to their journal," Remus explained as he took the books that Sirius had and smirked at his wife. "They've seen a lot of gossip, especially between Lily and Evie," he added with a chuckle as Evie lightly whapped him.

 

"Oh hush you...you four were just as a big of gossips," Evie teased back while smirking. She looked up at Harry then. "We want you to have these two, Harry. They were Lily and James’ books. Keep one and then give the other to the one you wish to." She smiled as Harry took the two journals reverently, and then she, Sirius, and Remus put their hands on the books and Harry's hands before saying together, "We give these journals to Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. He may use these to communicate to the other holders and no one but the holders may see what is written. So say those of the Marauders."

 

"Cool," Harry whispered as the journals glowed softly in acceptance before calming.

 

"Say that chant when you give the second journal away, Harry, so that they are connected to the others," Remus instructed with a grin.

 

"And then that way, they can keep in contact as well. We three and Sev have the other journals, just so you know," Evie added as she winked at Harry.

 

"Too right, that is so cool!" Ron whispered as they stared at the journals.

 

"Is there any way to make more?" Hermione asked excitedly.

 

"They have to be journals from the same maker and year. We bought these one year after we all started getting very close and got six. So unfortunately, if you bought new journals, they wouldn't be connected to these," Sirius explained sadly as Hermione and Ron’s faces fell.

 

“Well I think you three should be off to classes now. We shall see you later then, all right?” Remus said with a smile as he reestablished his hold on Evie’s hand. He and Evie accepted the hugs from Hermione and Ron before they hugged Sirius and left.

 

Harry took his time hugging them, clinging almost as they sought to comfort and reassure him. He sat back finally and smiled a little then leaned into the touch that was cupped on his face. Evie smiled gently at him before bringing him in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Harry...would you like...to come to our place for the holidays? We’re going to...have everyone over again for Christmas, but...if you’d like y-”

 

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” Harry cried and hugged her then Remus. “I’d love to!” he added with a laugh before getting up and hugging the laughing Sirius. He beamed at them, beyond ecstatic at the prospect of being with them at Christmas. With a lighter heart, he left them and headed for his classes. Now all that needed to make this moment better was Draco and Severus’ return.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The sounds of students chattering and utensils clattering on the dishes filled the hall as the students of Hogwarts enjoyed their dinner, gossiping about different things. The biggest gossip was the welcome news of Professor Evie’s recovery, slow as it was. Dessert appeared then to their great delight and all of them prepared to dig in.

 

But their celebrations were halted as Dumbledore stood up behind the podium, calling them to order as he raised his arms. “I wish to speak to you of recent events and the changes that are going to be made. Many of you have heard of Evie Lupin’s recovery, albeit slow due to the injuries she suffered in her wolf state. Let me reassure you that she is recovering well and has expressed gratitude for all the well wishes,” he started and smiled as everyone applauded when Remus stood and bowed to them in gratitude as well. “But, unfortunately, with the recent events being as they were, both Professor Lupin and Professor Evie have made the decision to leave Hogwarts to protect all of you from anymore of Voldemort’s attacks through them. However they shall return to teach for the Dueling Club,” he said, but the last part was all but drowned out in the uproar that started almost immediately. Students all over stood and protested, some even started crying as they pleaded for Remus and Evie to stay.

 

But they slowly quieted down as Remus went to the front of the dais and bowed to the students. He smiled at them as he swept his gaze slowly over them, reassuring them almost. “You honor us. I know our decision is upsetting, but I know you also understand why we must do this. I know I speak for Evie when I say that we are *very* proud of all of you. You have made incredible leaps and bounds in your learning and, more important, have learned tolerance and understanding of my kind. So many centuries have passed where werewolves were shunned and avoided and yet, here you all are, protesting our resignations and even shedding tears. I know now that the future looks bright...almost brilliant. If you students can beat past old prejudices and work towards a brighter future, then yes...I am beyond glad and honored,” he said as he smiled at them, then bowed again.

 

There was silence for a moment then wild applause and cheering rose up around the hall as students shot to their feet in a show of support. Remus smiled at all of them as he slowly looked around, then nodded at Dumbledore, who shook his hand before letting the former professor go back to his seat. Slowly, the applause died down as the students settled back down and refocused on the Headmaster, though a couple of students called out, “We love you Professor Lupin!”, earning laughter from the crowd as Lupin grinned back.

 

Chuckling, Dumbledore resumed his announcements. “Evie has told me that she would indeed love to see everyone as she recovers, but be cautioned to only go in small groups to see her. She is healing slowly, so tires easily. As for your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snape will be assuming the position for the remainder of the year. I believe both Evie and Remus would request that you follow his teachings as you would theirs. Until his return however, Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are canceled and will resume within the week. As such, Professor Slughorn has agreed to remain as Potions’ professor, so all of you study hard,” he finished and smiled as everyone cheered and applauded while he returned to his seat.

 

Harry grinned at his friends as they resumed delving into the desserts. It was going to definitely interesting!

 

TBC

 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.18/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, some violence, dark, angst, frottage and, lemon!

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, Hr/RW, HP/DM

Rating: NC-17  
Note: HBP is hard to work in, but damnit if I don't do it! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

_*~flashback~*_

 

The wall seemed so cold and unfeeling as Draco stared at it unseeingly. He groaned softly and buried his face in his pillow as his stomach rolled over again, worsening until he turned over and grabbed the pail that was on the floor and emptied his stomach into it with weak heaves. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally as his whole being was almost trying to drive out the evil that had been forced onto him. As he panted for air and swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up again, he thought over the weekend and tried once more to fight the dread and helplessness that was welling up within him along with his bile.

 

_*~four days previous~*_

 

_Draco looked around the hall that he had been brought to with Snape, recognizing it for the hall in his grandfather’s estate. It was an opulent show of wealth with marble everywhere, gold trim, famous paintings and sculptures and even a softly bubbling waterfall in a corner. At the far end on a raised dais stood a throne that was as lavish as the rest of the room. It was made of black marble and had gold leaf traced all along it in intricate lacing. On the throne was someone that Draco wished he’d never have to see again._

 

_Voldemort._

 

_Standing in a small semi-circle around the dais stood about eight robed figures that all had masks of death. They sent a shiver down his spine, which he had a feeling was the whole point. He saw his mother and Aunt Bellatrix and turned his gaze forward so he wouldn’t look at them, not liking the fact at all that he was with Voldemort and his followers. He glanced up at Snape briefly as they made their way to the front, but all he could see was Snape’s face drawn in concentration, which meant he was more than likely focusing on his Occlumency. Taking the hint, Draco focused his mind, blanking it. Just in time as well when he felt a not so gentle touch to his mind, but all he gave up was an image of flying on his broomstick during Quidditch. He breathed a very subtle sigh of relief when it stopped after a few invasive minutes and they came to a stop in front of the throne._

 

_Standing with his arms at his sides, he looked up at the leering figure before them, not even wanting to focus on the roughly serpentine facial features. He almost wondered briefly what Harry had felt when he had faced the monstrosity before him, but swiftly squashed it to protect his love. If Voldemort found out about his connection to Harry Potter, who knew what the Dark Lord would do to him in both revenge and coercion. He waited patiently for the meeting or whatever it was they were gathered for to begin, all the while hiding his fear behind a blank mask that would do Professor Snape proud._

 

“ _So nice of you to join us, Severus...and you as well, Mr. Malfoy. I’m sure you enjoyed the little...gift...we sent to our little bitch. Though somehow she was freed...can you tell me what happened?” Voldemort asked blandly as he rested his cheek on a long fingered fist. His eyes showed mild interest, but underneath, Draco could almost see the rage that was bubbling there. He shuddered secretly and worked to enforce his shields against the Dark Lord._

 

_"I was not present for the initial battle, but when I had arrived, Hên Ithil had been about to kill Potter before someone had shouted the Killing Curse. From what we know of werewolves, since it was a weaker wizard or witch, it only served to knock her out and not kill her." Snape's voice was cold and to the point as he reported and Draco silently took the hint. The fact that they didn't know his involvement was indeed a plus._

 

_"A pity. Still I'm sure the shock was quite a blow to Potter when his dear beloved godmother worked to kill him. I can feel his anguish," Voldemort murmured as an evil smirk slid over his lips and Draco had to fight the urge to say something and punch the gloating Dark Lord. He swallowed hard as he bowed his head when Voldemort focused on him. "And I'm sure you're curious as to why you are here, Malfoy," the Dark Lord commented and chuckled along with the small group as Malfoy nodded. "It is time you joined our ranks, Draco Malfoy, and do what your father failed to do," he declared darkly before standing and nodding at the cloaked figure to his left._

 

_Draco involuntarily took a step back at the pronouncement as a tremble of fear and shock went through him. ‘No no no no no!’ he thought frantically before clamping down on his emotions as the rest of the gathered stared at him. He swallowed thickly before bowing his head. “And what am I to do that my father couldn’t?” he asked shakily and was grateful that his voice didn’t crack._

 

“ _Why...kill Dumbledore, of course,” Voldemort replied after a few minutes of near stifling silence. Soft gasps and chuckles left the gathered as Draco’s head shot up in shock. Snape glanced over at him gravely and Draco took the strength he saw in his Professor’s gaze to face Voldemort. He was proud of himself that he didn’t flinch when he locked eyes with the evil wizard. Voldemort’s face curled into a sneer as he stared at Draco. “You are to find a way for your soon to be fellow Death eaters to invade Hogwarts and you will then kill...Dumbledore,” he said quietly as a deathly chill fell over the room._

 

_Feeling almost faint from the fear that was welling up in him, Draco locked his knees so he wouldn’t bend over and hurl. He watched as the Death eater returned with an intricate dagger. His heart nearly stopped when he saw on the hilt the symbol that represented Voldemort and was found on all of the Death eaters' forearms. He tried to calm his racing heart as he observed the Dark Lord while he turned to his minion and took up the gruesome dagger. Voldemort removed it from its sheath as he shifted back to face Draco and nodded once. Draco took a wooden step forward as Snape pushed him lightly, all the while he was screaming inside, trying to find a way out of this. Harry's smiling face flashed before his eyes and he almost crumbled then and there._

 

_But he couldn't *not* do this. He had to protect Harry...he had to protect his friends. He knew that if he didn't do this, his cover would be blown and his life and all those he cared for would be forfeit. He couldn't risk that, no matter how much the idea repulsed him. He finally arrived at the dais and knelt down before looking up at Voldemort. His left arm was brought up and bared before the dagger tip touched it almost delicately. But when it began slicing in, the pain was anything but delicate and he gasped as he trembled, knowing he would have yanked his arm away if Voldemort hadn't clamped his hand around his wrist unforgivingly. He watched in morbid fascination as blood welled up as his skin was cut, but he couldn't think on it long before the hilt was suddenly pressed onto the cut._

 

_Pain shot through his body and he screamed in agony, his body arching back as it felt like fire was spreading through him. He didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time the pain had died down, the Dark Mark writhed on his forearm. He felt nausea roil in his stomach as his arm fell to his side before he managed to look up at the Dark Lord. The red eyes sneered at him before a long fingered hand gripped his chin. "Welcome to the Death eaters, Draco. Serve me well," Voldemort hissed out warningly before releasing his chin roughly and turning back to his 'throne'._

 

_Numbly, Draco stood and bowed his head before walking stiffly back to Snape's side. How was he going to be able to face Harry now?_

 

_*~Present~*_

 

Swallowing down his bile again as he remembered the recent events, Draco curled up even more as he shuddered. After his 'initiation', they had plotted several attacks on Wizard families and Muggles alike before finally being dismissed. Snape had taken him to Snape Manor and had been nursing him through the sickness that had been plaguing him. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but had a feeling that his Professor knew exactly what was going on.

 

At some point during his sick time he'd heard his mother and Aunt Bellatrix speaking with Snape. He didn't know what had been said, but Snape had been extremely grave afterwards when he'd come to tend Draco. Wormtail was also there, but whether it was to help or just to keep an eye on them Draco wasn't sure. Nevertheless he didn't trust the rat and was always cold and silent whenever the man was in the room.

 

He looked up as the door opened and felt himself grimace through his smile as Snape came into the room. The Potions Master waved his hand and cleaned the bucket out before going over to Draco's side. "How are you today, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked quietly after sitting next to the rather miserable youth. His long fingers ran through the sweaty hair and Draco closed his eyes, feeling soothed by the gentle reassurance.

 

"Like shite, but that's nothing new. Stronger though..." Draco admitted after a bit.

 

"That's good, because we have to return to Hogwarts," Snape said and Draco groaned, which earned a chuckle from the older man. "I know...but there are medicines there that will help you...and a rather large Prefect bath to clean off the grime," he explained and Draco sighed softly before nodding.

 

Carefully, he sat up and braced himself when a dizzy spell washed over him. Snape, in the meantime, got up and grabbed the small trunk of clothes that they had brought along and minimized it before shoving it into his pocket. He brought over Draco's robes and helped him dress before taking him into the living room. He glared around as he steadied Draco. "Wormtail...I know you are here! We're leaving and you had better be gone within five minutes afterwards or you will seriously wish you had!" he snarled out and Draco let his head drop to hide his snickers. He followed Snape into the fireplace and held on as Snape called out their destination before the explosion of Floo flames shot up around them.

 

When they stepped out, he looked around in surprise as he realized that they were in Dumbledore's office. As soon as he realized it, he felt sick again when he remembered what his 'task' was to be: Kill Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't do it...he didn't *want* to do it! Dumbledore was a good wizard who had given his Harry so much caring. And he didn't know what to do about things.

 

"Ah, Severus...Mr. Malfoy...it pleases my heart to see you both returned safe and sound." Albus' voice was gentle and warm as he went down the stairs from the rather intricate library that was above his main desk. Malfoy swallowed hard and looked away, feeling nauseous as the old man stepped towards them. "I see that things were rather the worse for wear. Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy?” he asked gently as he came to a stop near them.

 

Somehow managing to contain his shaking, Draco looked up through his sweaty hair, but he couldn’t keep their gazes locked and looked down with a quick nod. He gulped quietly, pushing down his bile as he struggled to keep control, barely listening to the two adults talking over him. He glanced up when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looked at his Professor before turning his gaze to Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled gently at him, his eyes twinkling ever so softly. “Go with Professor Snape, young Draco. It is time you had some reassurance that all will be well,” he said softly before turning and going to his room, dismissing them gently.

 

“Come Draco,” Snape ordered quietly and led him from the Headmaster’s room.

 

They were quiet for a while as they headed towards the Slytherin tower, but then Draco stopped as he hugged his waist tightly. Snape looked over at him as he came to a halt and tilted an eyebrow in question. Draco brought his arm up and stared at the Dark Mark, feeling revulsion rise up in him. “What have I done?” he suddenly whispered and sank to his knees as tears started rolling down his face. “He’ll hate me...I’ve betrayed him!” he sobbed out and then started to claw at the Mark. “What have I DONE?!” he cried as he tried to remove the Dark Mark, not even feeling the pain or seeing the blood that was flowing out as he frantically tried to remove the damning Mark.

 

A strong hand stopped his bloody assault on the Mark and he looked up at his Professor as he sobbed a bit. Snape’s eyes were filled with compassion and sorrow. “You haven’t betrayed him, Draco...you had no choice. You and I both know that if Voldemort found out about you and Harry that he would either use you to get Harry to do his bidding or he would have used your friends and even Harry against you to get you to do what he wanted. You did it to protect them...to protect Harry,” he stated gently as he wiped the blood away before gazing at the Mark.

 

“He can’t see this...I couldn’t stand it if he saw it...” Draco whispered thickly as he clenched his hand into a fist. He looked up desperately and leaned forward, gripping his Head of House’s robes. “Please! Help me! I can’t let Harry see this!” he cried hysterically.

 

“Calm down...calm down...” Snape murmured as he hugged Draco to him, obviously feeling sympathy within him. He sighed softly and ran his hand through the sobbing Slytherin’s hair. “I know of a spell that will hide your Mark. But I must warn you, Draco...hiding what has happened will only make things that much worse if he finds out some other way. If you truly love him and trust him, trust that he will accept things and help you after he throws a sulk. Don’t make the same mistake as I did,” he said as he gazed into Draco’s eyes.

 

Looking away, Draco closed his eyes tightly before nodding. He listened to the instructions and whispered the spell, watching as the Dark Mark disappeared and his skin looked normal. He swallowed hard again, wanting to throw up, but he pushed it down again. He couldn’t let this control him much more. He had to prove himself above what had happened. “What else can I do? I don’t want to be this...do this. I don’t want to kill Dumbledore and I don’t want to fight Harry,” he said quietly before looking up at Snape.

 

“I will speak with the Headmaster about having you become a double agent as I am. If things work, we will have to have you work on your Occlumency. But it is very dangerous...you will have to keep this secret,” Snape replied before standing and helping Draco to his feet. “Come...I think you need a bath and some sleep. And Draco...don’t turn away the love offered to you,” he offered softly before leading his student towards his room.

 

Draco stared at the door to his room and hunched in a bit. It had been four days since the attack on Professor Evie...he wondered if she was ok. He wondered about all of them, but most of all he wondered if Harry would ever forgive him for what he’d done. He took a shuddering breath and stepped into his room and gathered his bath carrier and robe before heading for the Prefects’ Bathroom. He did indeed feel very dirty and extremely tired, but what he longed for most were Harry’s arms around him. He knew he didn’t deserve that kind of treatment, but couldn’t help wishing for it.

 

When he got to the bathroom, he went inside, and then stopped when he saw the figure before him. Harry smiled shyly at him as he stood near the bath, dressed loosely in a robe that was barely closed and gave Draco very tantalizing views of Harry’s body. He swallowed hard, this time in want instead of nausea and had to struggle to keep a hold of his carrier or else he’d drop it. “Harry,” he managed to say and felt warmth shoot through him as the shy smile grew with a bit more confidence. He watched as Harry walked slowly to him, his robe sliding off of one slender shoulder as he moved to stand before Draco. Draco’s eyes wandered over the revealed skin and limply let Harry take his carrier and robe.

 

“You look so tired, Draco...I missed you so much,” Harry whispered as he smiled after putting the robe and carrier down on the floor and straightening. He was so close Draco could feel the heat he was exuding. Harry stepped closer to him as his robe slipped completely off and Draco couldn’t stop the tears that came to his eyes when Harry wrapped his arms around him lightly. Harry’s face furrowed with concern and his hand came up to brush lightly against the pale cheek that held tears. “What’s wrong?”

 

Shaking his head, Draco just leaned closer and brushed his lips over Harry’s soft ones, allowing his arms to come up to hold Harry to him at first gently, and then with almost desperation as Harry returned the kiss tenderly. He didn’t even realize he was shaking until Harry cupped his face with tender hands while they kissed and it calmed him. Their kiss broke just enough for them to take deep breathes and Draco was embarrassed to realize that he was near sobbing as he panted. Harry’s gentle fingers stroked through his hair and along his face and neck soothingly while his lover murmured gentle nothings. Draco finally opened his eyes and gazed into Harry’s eyes as he calmed down, breathing deeply through the tears that were falling. He closed his eyes again as Harry’s lips brushed over his before his lover straightened and began removing Draco’s clothes. Draco could only stand and let Harry do as he would before walking behind his boyfriend to the bath tub.

 

He stood with his arms wrapped around his waist as Harry went over and started the taps. He watched as soft blue bubbles suddenly flowed out over the steaming water, but his focus was drawn back to Harry when his boyfriend took his hand again. He followed along quietly and stepped into the hot water after Harry and sat down next to Harry. He shuddered again as Harry began to clean him, hands gently washing away the sweat and grime from his time away and it felt as if he was being cleansed on the inside. Their lips met after a bit and it was less frenetic and more tender and passionate as their tongues and lips twined together. Slowly, he shifted onto Harry’s lap and their passion began to rise as they began to rub together, their cocks sliding together as their arms wrapped around each other. He broke their kiss and panted as they rocked against each other, their fingers coming up to lace in each other’s hair as they moved faster. Draco stared into Harry’s eyes, seeing the passion and love there as he felt it rise within him. They moved only faster and whispered softly, both shuddering as the pleasure began to spike. They scrabbled a bit at each other as their peaks hit and cried out in ecstasy as they came, coloring the water briefly white before it cleared.

 

Collapsing into Harry’s hold as they panted for air, Draco couldn’t stop the happy tears that rolled down his face. He didn’t think on it too much as Harry kissed him again and he shifted closer with a soft whimper that he would deny later. He shuddered as Harry ran his hand down and pressed a finger into him, wiggling it a bit before pushing it farther in. Draco moaned softly and buried his face in Harry’s neck while his body arched, pleasure and pain mingling as his body was invaded. They had never gone all the way, only playing with things this far, but suddenly, he wanted it. He wanted Harry deep inside of him, claiming him and reminding his heart, mind, body, and soul just *who* he belonged to.

 

He reached over and dipped his fingers into the bath oil that was cupped in the corner alongside some bath salts and other amenities and reached back. He threw his head back as he pushed in a couple of fingers alongside Harry’s and moaned as he was stretched around their fingers. He shivered as Harry’s stubbled chin rubbed against his neck before lips attached to his skin and suckled. His other hand grabbed Harry’s head, holding him there as he rocked back onto their fingers and cried out softly as they brushed against something within him. He pushed down farther and tilted his head, grabbing Harry’s lips in a hungry kiss as his body undulated over Harry. After a bit, his need overwhelmed him and he pulled out their fingers then reached down and gripped Harry gently in his hand. Harry gasped softly and broke their kiss, staring at Draco in shock as he seemed to finally understand just what Draco wanted.

 

Leaning his forehead against Harry’s, Draco stared at him as he slowly lowered himself onto Harry. He bit his lip as he was stretched even farther and filled, but he kept his gaze locked with Harry’s as they became one. When he was filled to the hilt, he held them still and moaned softly as he was kissed while his arms wrapped around Harry’s head and shoulders. He raised himself up after a bit and then slid back down, groaning deeply with Harry at the sublime feelings. He found himself doing it again and again, speeding up as the passion began to build within them. They gasped against each other’s mouths as they moved and he whimpered as Harry began to thrust harder into him. Clutching at each other as they moved wildly together, Draco clung to Harry as he felt his pleasure spiral and explode. With a cry, he arched closer and jerked hard, his cock spurting between them as he came. He gasped and whimpered as he felt Harry fill him after a few hard thrusts and they collapsed together.

 

Shuddering as they panted harshly for air, the two once enemies clung to each other as they reveled in their new experience. For Draco, it was as if he’d come home and he didn’t want to lose it for anything in the world. He tucked his head under Harry’s chin as they slowly came down and sighed shakily. He shifted a bit and felt as though he could stay like that forever. He wanted to, so badly. Being with Harry made him feel complete.

 

They stayed together in silence for a bit, just holding onto the other as their hands caressed each other tenderly in the aftermath. Draco nuzzled closer to Harry and held him tightly, purring as Harry stroked his back and side while caressing their cheeks together. Their lips met in a tender kiss and Draco purred softly, earning a chuckle from his lover. He grinned up at Harry lazily when their kiss broke and thrilled at the equally lazy grin he got in return. Humming softly, Harry held Draco closer and kissed Draco’s temple. Their silence gradually led to chit chat, their mood relaxed. Harry informed him that they had broken the curse on Professor Evie, for which Draco was extremely grateful for. They decided then to go visit her when they finished there.

 

A few minutes later, they consented mutually to leave the bath and headed for the Medical wing after getting changed. Draco followed his lover silently as he wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand laced tightly with Harry’s. He winced as he saw Professor Evie lying in bed, her pale face lightly lined with pain. He could hear her breath hitching in pain and remembered Harry telling him that she’d injured herself gravely while cursed. He silently followed Harry as they slowly went to her bedside and he smiled softly when she turned her head to gaze at them after waking up. “Harry...oh Draco...it’s so good to see you both,” she whispered as she smiled and reached for them.

 

Harry immediately took her hand and Draco went around to the other side and took her other hand. She squeezed their hands as best she could, but it was such a weak imitation of her usual hold that Draco had to shut his eyes tightly against the sudden tears that welled up. He listened to them talk silently as he and Harry carefully sat on her bed. He felt that the blanket that had pushed away reality when he and Harry had been together was gone and all that had changed in his life was now crushing him. He even felt like the Mark that was on his arm was throbbing and it terrified him.

 

“Harry...love, could you get Madam Pomfrey? I could use a little pain potion help.”

 

Evie’s sudden request and Harry’s subsequent leaving startled him out of his near panic attack and he looked over at Evie and saw that she was watching him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then looked down when he saw her understanding. He looked up as he felt a finger under his chin and locked eyes with her. She smiled at him and said, “No matter what you feel darkening your light, remember the love that will always shine for you.” His breath caught and he closed his eyes tightly as tears threatened again. She caressed his chin gently, like his mother used to before things had changed, then released him as soon as they heard the return of Harry and Madam Pomfrey. He got himself under control as he listened to the mediwitch talking with Professor Evie while Harry went behind him and placed comforting hands on his shoulders.

 

When Madam Pomfrey left after giving Professor Evie a pain potion, they decided to go as well. So, after Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek and Draco smiled at her, they left and went towards their rooms. At the hallway split, they kissed tenderly, holding each other close and Draco felt himself calming again. When they parted, they smiled at each other and caressed each other’s cheek in farewell before going towards their own rooms. Draco had a feeling that while things appeared dangerous and hopeless at the moment, his love would see him through.

 

At least...he hoped it would.

 

TBC

 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.19/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, RW/HG, HP/DM

Rating: PG-13  
Note: HBP is hard to work in, but damnit if I don't do it! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

It was a couple of weeks before Evie was well enough to leave the medical wing and thus, with her recovery, came their leave-taking of Hogwarts. Since Severus had taken over Dark Arts with Slughorn reinstated into his Potions' position, they knew that things were well in hand. So they tried to make it quiet, packing while classes were in session and the like and it nearly worked. But they had quite underestimated a one Harry Potter and his friends.

 

Evie leaned against Remus, still rather weak from her ordeal, but happy to be up and about. She was sad however to be leaving Hogwarts. It had been her home for many years and she had come to care for the students that were there now. But she was a danger to them...and her heart broke with the thought of ever hurting them. She knew Remus felt the same, but it still wasn't easy. She looked up at her husband and smiled as he leaned his head in to kiss her softly while they walked through the courtyard towards the path where they could Apparate safely away. They had gotten the password and homing bond for their home from Dumbledore, who had been safe guarding it since the night of Voldemort's death. Remus had told her that the house had needed some cleaning, but she was looking forward to that. But still, she knew that in their hearts it was going to be difficult going there with the knowledge that two of their dearest friends were never going to visit again.

 

She sighed softly as she looked forward again, not even looking around as they walked. She didn't want to say good bye...the other night had been hard enough. They had been hanging out: her, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, but they had said nothing while the kids had been there that they were leaving the next day. After the students had gone back to their rooms, that was when they had discussed things seriously and had said their good byes. Outside of Harry, saying farewell to Sirius and Snape had been the hardest, no matter how many promises of visiting had been made. The only ones remaining of their close knit group, the two men had been a balm to both their hearts, though she knew her husband might never say it so well. She feared the most for Severus, who had become more withdrawn in the past couple of weeks since the curse. They all knew something had happened, but none of them had pressed him on it. They trusted that he would say something eventually.

 

Hopefully when it wasn't too late...

 

Dumbledore had privately asked Remus if he would be willing to go underground among the werewolves that were rumored to be joining up with Voldemort. While it would mean they would be parted, Evie wasn't going to be the block in this move. She knew she couldn't be there with her husband since she was pretty well known and, since she was a pureblood werewolf, far more valuable and the risk thusly was greater. She just hoped that things didn't backfire. The idea of losing Remus tore her apart on the inside. She never wanted to endure that.

 

They were just passing through the courtyards when they heard a voice clearing behind them. Looking up at her husband and seeing the same look of surprise, Evie turned and blinked when she saw the entire student body coming out of the castle with Harry at the head. Harry tilted his head at them, looking so much like James at that moment that Evie almost sobbed, and smiled at them. "Did you two really think we were going to let you go without a farewell?" he asked lightly and Evie did sniffle at that while Remus chuckled.

 

"Shouldn't you all be in class?" she retorted shakily and laughed a little as Remus tightened his arm around her shoulders.

 

"We should deduct points from them, shouldn't we, love?" Remus asked huskily and the kids all laughed.

 

Harry moved closer to them and said softly, "If you were teaching us still we might take that seriously." Evie laughed thickly as she wrapped her arms around her godson and it was like that was all the permission the students needed to swarm them. While they were gentle, they hugged the two werewolves and many tears were shed. She and Remus reassured them all that they would be back to teach for the dueling club, but it warmed them that they were so cherished by this group of young people in a time when fear and hatred were running rampant. Finally, the Professors began to shoo their students back to class, though it was not punishing or scolding, but more amused exasperation. The last to stay around were Harry and Draco.

 

Evie held tightly to the two young men as she ran her fingers through their hair. "I want you both to promise me to write if you ever want to talk," she whispered softly and pressed a kiss to both of their heads.

 

"I don't want you to go, Aunt Evie...Uncle Remus...don't leave," Harry mumbled thickly and Evie felt her heart break at the sorrow in his voice. She brushed his tears away when he and Draco straightened and laced her fingers with theirs.

 

"Now hush...you know this is for the best. Besides...we'll be back here in a week, just you watch. And of course, we will definitely be there for your Quidditch games," she said and grinned as they both laughed a bit. She looked at Draco and cupped his face while Remus placed gentle hands on both their shoulders. "I remember this love...I remember it well, back when we were young. Don't let go of it. And don't forget that not everything is dark, little dragon," she stated softly and caressed a thumb over his cheek as a tear rolled down. She turned to her godson and caressed his cheek the same. "You have a family now, Harry...don't forget it," she whispered and he nodded frantically before hugging her again.

 

He turned and hugged Remus as well, who pressed a kiss to his head before letting them both go. "Now be good...and don't get into too much trouble. We'll hear about it," Remus teased before stepping over to his wife and hugging her waist. They watched as Draco and Harry laced hands and headed back inside.

 

Sighing heavily, Evie looked up at her husband. "Kids...can't live with them..."

 

"Can't send them to a pound," Remus finished the old joke and they both chuckled before turning and heading for the Apparating spot. They waved to the couple of Aurors who were standing guard, including Tonks, as they walked towards the safe area. He took hold of her hand and Evie closed her eyes before focusing on the bond with their home when they had arrived at the area. With a loud crack, they left Hogwarts behind.

 

When they had reappeared, Evie glanced around, and then smirked as Remus said the password. She bit her lip as their home appeared before them and leaned on Remus' arm while they headed into their home. Time for some clean-up and reunion.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The air was charged with excitement as people ate breakfast before the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry grinned at Ron, who was nervously babbling about their first game, but his eyes kept sliding over towards Draco. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor that day and everyone was whispering about how weird it was going to be that the two Seekers, who were dating, were going to be pitched against each other. His smile slipped a little as he remembered how his boyfriend had been acting the last month, ever since the curse. Draco had become a bit more distant, almost acting like the old Draco even in private. It never lasted and Draco seemed almost ashamed when Harry asked him what was wrong, but they never really got to the point of what was going on in Draco's head since Draco had a tendency to be very...distracting.

 

Looking back down at his food, Harry considered all that had happened in a month's time. With Evie and Remus' leave-taking of Hogwarts, the students had been getting focused on their studies, which had become rather complicated suddenly. All of their classes were loaded with work and what little free time they might have was spent with keeping themselves caught up. The Dueling club had been equally grueling, but they were learning advanced techniques that he highly doubted they would have learned normally. Quidditch practices had been going well, but there had been a setback for Harry's team in that one of his Chasers, Katie Bell, had gotten cursed a week ago when they had gone to Hogsmeade. No one knew who could have done it or who the curse had been actually intended for, but it had started making Harry rather suspicious. However, that had caused him problems since he'd had to pick another Chaser, so he'd asked Dean Thomas. Hopefully things would be ok...though he also hoped that Dean and Ginny were going to withhold on the make-out sessions just a bit more...

 

To top it off, Slughorn was constantly badgering him to join some club called the Slug Club, though he had (thankfully) been able to avoid them. Hermione had commented that they weren't too bad, but it still didn't make him feel very sociable. Besides, he rather liked focusing on his boyfriend instead of some overweight socialite...

 

And throughout all the other things, Harry had been getting together with Dumbledore for 'special lessons'. The past two times they'd gotten together they had looked at various memories regarding Tom Riddle. He was still trying to figure out why they were looking into it, but he had a feeling it was all going to be revealed sooner or later. But the extra Occlumency lessons he'd been receiving as well were helping him so he was able to sleep better. Surprisingly, he had been working with Draco on that talent at the suggestion of Snape...not that he had minded or anything...

 

His focus returned to the present when he heard Ron sigh heavily and saw that he looked a bit sick. "Ron, you're going to be fine today. I don't pick losers to be on my team," he said quietly, but then sighed when Ron looked unconvinced. He blinked then as he got an idea and smirked before glancing around to make sure no teachers were nearby. He reached into his robes and pulled out the bottle of Felix Felicis that he had won in Potions and reached over to Ron's cup of pumpkin juice.

 

"Harry...what did you put into Ron's juice?" Luna asked innocently and Harry made a big deal of putting the bottle back into his pocket as Hermione and Ron instantly looked at him.

 

"Hmm? Oh nothing, Luna," he said and smiled innocently, but already could see Ron staring at the juice warily.

 

"Wait...did you...Harry! Did you put in some of the Felix Felicis??" Hermione hissed out angrily, but Harry just shrugged as he smiled at her. Ron looked at him with wide eyes, then instantly downed the whole cup of juice. "Ronald! You shouldn't! That's illegal and cheating!" Hermione cried in as quiet a whisper as she could manage while still sounding pissy.

 

"Who cares! Come on, Harry! Let's teach those Slytherin who's the best Quidditch team here!" Ron crowed and the rest of the Gryffindor table cheered. Harry grinned as he went with his best friend towards the Quidditch pitch, feeling rather smug that he had helped his best friend gain some confidence.

 

The game went incredible with Ron and the Slytherin Keeper proving to be pretty equal in their blocking, though they each let through two goals. But it was Harry's catching of the Snitch after being neck and neck with Draco in their chase that had won the game. He knew he'd have to make it up to Draco later, but he was too happy with their victory to think on it much. In the common room for Gryffindor Tower, he stood beside Hermione and watched as Ron drank in the cheers.

 

"You know it was illegal to do that," Hermione mumbled, though he could see her pride at her boyfriend's success.

 

"Yea it would have been..." Harry agreed as he pulled out the flask.

 

She stared at it and he could see the realization click into place. "It's sealed."

 

"Yep," he replied and smirked as he put it away.

 

"You never gave any to him," Hermione added weakly as she looked back at her boyfriend.

 

"Nope. But I did give him hope," Harry said and winked at her. She grinned, and then went up to Ron before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hungrily. Amused as cheering roared up around the couple, Harry turned and left the tower, still smiling as he heard his Housemates cheering even after going down the main stairs. He headed towards Draco's private room, avoiding several small groups of students and teachers as they wandered around towards various destinations. He finally arrived at his boyfriend's room and whispered the password before going in. He looked around as he went in, wondering just where his blond one had gone, but then stopped as strong arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed on his neck. He purred and turned in Draco's hold before kissing him deeply. "Thought you'd be mad at me," he whispered against the mouth he loved.

 

Chuckling softly, Draco licked at Harry's mouth. "It was a good game...I'm only a little mad," he retorted and chuckled with Harry. He pulled back and eyed his boyfriend critically. "I was just gonna go visit Snape and Black since Remus and Evie are visiting...wanna come?" he asked.

 

"Sure...and then later we can do some extra visiting of our own," Harry agreed and chuckled as he was kissed hungrily again. They headed for Snape's quarters to visit with the adults, anticipation for their alone time on the backburner as they just enjoyed being with the others.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"I want to learn how to be an Animagus."

 

Harry smiled over at the others who were with him during their study period as he made this announcement.

 

"What brought this on, mate?" Ron asked as he sucked on a sugar quill while looking over his Charms homework.

 

Shrugging as the curious gazes focused more on him, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Well...I just...I want to be able to be around Remus and Evie when they transform. And I think it'd be a handy trick for when it comes time for battling Voldemort," he explained and rolled his eyes when Ron flinched at the name.

 

"Must you flinch all the time, Ron? Just say his name since it takes away his power!" Hermione stated and rolled her eyes when he glared at her. She huffed softly, and then looked over at Harry. "Honestly...well what do you think we have to do?" she asked and they all settled in for the discussion with interest.

 

"Well I'd talk to Sirius...or McGonagall since they both are Animagi," Harry replied and shrugged a bit as he glanced at his boyfriend.

 

"Wonder what we'd be..." Ron murmured dreamily. "Maybe a dragon or something..."

 

"I doubt that, Ron. I think our Patronus actually gives a clue as to what we'd be," Harry said thoughtfully and Hermione perked up at that.

 

"You think so?" Ron asked in surprise before tilting his head thoughtfully. "Well come to think of it that works, doesn't it?"

 

"Yes it does, Harry...why didn't I see that before?" Hermione sighed in exasperation and the Slytherin part of their group chuckled in amusement.

 

"'Mione...you need to learn how to relax," Pansy said while waving a finger and Hermione grinned at her. "Now when did all of you learn how to do the Patronus Charm? I know Potter did back in third year, but now with what you're talking..." She tilted an eyebrow in command.

 

"Oh we learned it last year in our DA club...ya know, the one you were trying to catch?" Harry teased before lacing his fingers with Draco's.

 

"So you guys were learning hexes and charms in that club? Very interesting," Draco retorted and smirked as Harry winked at him. "And here we thought you were just having rallies to take down that bint Umbridge," he added lightly while waving his hand.

 

Snorting, Neville shook his head, which seemed to delight Pansy as she focused on him. "Nah, we were working on what we should have been learning. It was fun...especially learning the Patronus Charm," he explained and then looked down shyly as Pansy smiled at him.

 

"So what exactly does the Patronus Charm do?" Crabbe asked as he looked up from the origami flower he was making. It was a gift for Hermione for helping him with his Transfiguration's homework. He finished and handed it to her, smiling shyly as she took it with a beaming smile before hooking it onto her robe.

 

"It creates a shield against Dementors. It's rather difficult since you have to use a very positive or happy memory as a focus," Harry explained as he wrote a bit on his Charm's paper before grinning at them. "Did you want to learn?" he offered and grinned even more as all of the students at their table who hadn't been in the DA nodded enthusiastically. He glanced at Draco, who winked at him before nodding. "All right then...how about this Sunday? At say...after breakfast? Meet here and then we can go from there," he suggested and looked around for agreement, which was given freely. "I'll talk to Sirius or Professor McGonagall about learning how to be an Animagus," he added with a nod.

 

"I wonder if they'd be willing to teach us," Vincent murmured before nibbling on a Chocolate Cauldron.

 

"If not, I'm sure our resident smarty witch will," Pansy commented lightly as she gestured airily to Hermione, who giggled and flushed. Ever since they had started hanging out together, the two witches tended to bond together against all of the boys. Hermione had admitted to Harry that she found Pansy to be quite amusing and smart.

 

"True that...Hermione does know how to find a wrinkle in a seamless dress if you will," Draco agreed lazily as he winked at her.

 

Harry chuckled along with everyone else. This was going to be interesting.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Harry! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sirius asked with a wide smile as he gathered his godson to him for a big hug after opening the door to the rooms he was sharing with Snape.

 

"Well I kind of have a question for you," Harry replied a bit muffled as he returned the hug before grinning up at his godfather. He was glad that at least one of his godparents was still in Hogwarts. He followed Sirius into the living room and sat down next to his godfather after accepting the cup of butter beer that was handed to him. He sipped it then tilted his head, trying to find the best way to ask his question under the watchful gaze of his godfather. Well...honesty works..."A bunch of us kinda want to learn how to become Animagi. Would you be able to teach us?" he finally said and grinned even more at his godfather's stunned look.

 

"Well what brought that on...this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain couple of werewolves, would it?" Sirius teased as he relaxed with his own butter beer. Harry chuckled and shrugged before nervously taking a sip of his beer. "Well...I guess you could say it's hard, but...well I suppose I could teach you. Not sure how Minerva might take it..." he said as he scratched the back of his head a bit self consciously.

 

"You learned how to do it without being caught, right?" Harry pointed out and grinned as his godfather shot him a dirty look. "Well why couldn't we?"

 

"Because you might get in trouble and that's not what you need at this time. With Voldemort raising holy hell and all...well..." Frowning darkly, Sirius took a gulp of his beer while he stared at nothing thoughtfully. "I'll talk to Minerva about it and Dumbledore and see what they say. I can almost guarantee that they'll insist you keep up with your schoolwork and with your extracurricular. But I'll see if we can't work something else out...maybe during holidays?" Sirius mumbled to himself then winked at Harry. "Don't worry...I'll figure something out for you kids," he said and Harry hugged him in gratitude. After that, they settled down and started catching up, for it'd been a while since they had visited one-on-one.

 

Harry found himself enjoying himself greatly and promised himself that he'd visit more often. As dinner came around, he went down with his godfather and Snape, who had returned later, then sat with his friends. With the good news he gave them, he knew things were shaping up.

 

TBC

 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.20/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/OFC, RW/HG, HP/DM

Rating: NC-17  
Note: HBP is hard to work in, but damnit if I don't do it! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

Harry looked around at the ones who had gathered to learn how to do the Patronus Charm. He grinned over at Hermione, Ron, and Neville, who were going to be helping him along with Ginny and Luna. He winked at Draco as he stood with the various Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students who had gotten the quiet word of this lesson. He led them towards the Room of Requirement, bumping shoulders with Ron as they went into the door quietly so they didn't alert any of the Professors. While they didn't want it to be against the rules, they knew that learning this was not on any syllabus, though it honestly should have been. He didn't blame Snape at all...there was a lot to teach. And maybe they'd learn later on in the year. But for now, most of the remaining Sixth years that hadn't learned were eager for the lesson as were the handful of Seventh years who had slacked off.

 

Standing at the front of the room that they had entered in, Harry watched the group of students file in and the doors close behind them. They'd be safe to practice and, since they had Dueling Club later in the afternoon, there was a clock also in the room to help them. He smiled as Draco moved to stand near his feet from where he stood on the dais and raised his arm, getting everyone's attention. The room became quiet as all of the students present focused on him and Harry felt a flush of embarrassment crawl up his cheeks. He really hated being in the spotlight...

 

"Hey, so...we got all of you who wanted to learn a couple of hexes and charms that haven't been covered in class. Most of you know that some of us were in a club called Dumbledore's Army. Well, we were learning how to defend ourselves since the Ministry is a bunch of idiots," he explained and grinned as a bunch of 'Here Here!'s and applause floated out in agreement. "So we'll start with probably the hardest spell that someone can learn. It's called the Patronus Charm. Everyone spread out with your wands at the ready," he instructed and nodded at his friends who were helping to spread out among the group and be ready to help. He watched as Draco stood with Pansy, Crabbe, and Blaise and wondered briefly where Goyle was, but shrugged it off when he noticed that everyone was ready. "All right, now I want you to remember a time where you were happy. Something that fills you up with joy. Remember what Evie taught us in using our chi? Imagine it that way. Take the image within you, the feeling, and let it fill you up, pushing away any negativity," he stated and smiled as he watched everyone concentrate on what they were remembering, most of them with a smile or calm expression on their faces.

 

He stepped down from the dais and began walking a bit through their small groups. "The words you'll use are Expecto Patronum. Put all of your feeling into it and keep it strong. The stronger the feeling, the more powerful the Patronus," he said and smiled as they all began calling on their Patronuses. At first, there wasn't much success and he along with his friends explained and instructed the others, showing their own Patronuses. Finally, some of the students began to succeed, first among them Malfoy. Grinning widely as he placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Harry watched the doe before him go over and nuzzle his own stag.

 

"What an interesting happening..." Hermione said as she came over in excitement. "Do they always do that if you're...ya know...in love?" she asked and Harry shrugged.

 

"I don't know. Show us your Patronus," Harry challenged her and she huffed before casting the Charm. She blinked as, instead of an otter, there was a Scott Terrier running off and barking. "Yeup, I'd say that it does!" Harry said and laughed as she blushed and called off her Patronus before going to help some of the Hufflepuffs who were having a bit more trouble. He winked at Draco and kissed his cheek. "Good job," he whispered before returning to his perusal of the rest of the class, calling out instructions here and there.

 

Finally, in time for lunch it seemed, they finished with the 'lesson' and worked on getting together again a few more times to learn some more hexes and charms before Dueling Club in the next couple of weeks before holidays and headed out for lunch. He smiled as he listened to his friends and boyfriend talk animatedly about what they'd learned, taking heart in the happiness in his boyfriend's eyes and letting it push back his recent worry over Draco. Draco had been looking paler and a bit sickly recently, though he would just brush it off whenever asked by Harry. Harry knew something was up and worried about it, but he tried to let it go, trusting in his lover to tell him if things were up.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The last few weeks before break went by swiftly with lessons, Dueling Club, Quidditch, and their little side lessons. Sirius had started working with the small group of them on becoming an Animagus and there had been a lot of progress, though only Hermione so far had been able to fully transform, which happened to be a Golden Eagle. Harry and Draco were pretty close but they hadn’t been able to quite make it, though their animals were the Red-tailed Hawk for Harry and a white Fox for Draco. Ron was showing signs of being a stallion, which amused Hermione for some odd reason while Neville was looking like a Snow Leopard. It had surprised them all that they weren't in the same animal shape as their Patronuses, but they'd shrugged it off after Sirius had explained that the Patronus represents what your inner self feels protects you while your Animagus form represents you as a whole.

 

About four days before break though, Harry received two invites. One was to Professor Slughorn’s Christmas Party and the second was from Evie and Remus to stay over the holidays. When he spoke with them through the notebooks, he was told that they had gotten permission from the Weasleys to invite him and had already made security preparations so he could stay without too much worry. Of course, they had said that he should stay with the Weasleys until Christmas Day and then they’d all come over to the Lupins’ place for Christmas. Needless to say, Harry was excited!

 

But his spirits were dampened a bit when Draco was unable to be his date for the party. He felt hurt and, even though Draco was apologetic and loving, it still upset him. It was now becoming clear that something was taking Draco’s attention and it wasn’t good. But even though he was suspicious, Harry kept the belief that Draco would talk to him about what was going on. With that in mind, he went to the party with Luna, who had agreed to go as his friend quite happily. He almost felt sorry for her fate, but knew that she was tough and could handle the cruelty of their classmates far better than anyone.

 

The party was...amusing to say the least with Hermione avoiding Cormac McLaggen and keeping Ron out of trouble while Luna was regaling them with various tales of conspiracy and weirdness. But it was interrupted abruptly when Filch walked in with a struggling Draco. “Caught a student loitering about on the floor above, Professor Slughorn,” Filch said with glee as he shoved Draco in, who stumbled and growled at him.

 

“I wasn’t loitering!” he snapped as he straightened his robes, and then flinched as Snape glared at him. Harry got closer, but found Draco not even looking at him as he faced the obviously inebriated Slughorn. “Fine fine! I was looking at gate crashing all right? Lay off!” he finally snapped and Harry swallowed hard in bitterness. If that was the truth, then why didn’t he say yes?

 

“Well then, can’t blame a bloke for trying to enjoy himself. No need for punishment,” Slughorn stated congenially as he put his thumbs into his coat pockets.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, Professor...but I believe that I shall take Mr. Malfoy to his room and decide on his punishment,” Snape said suddenly as he grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him from the room. Slughorn protested a bit, but then the party started up again.

 

Troubled, Harry bit his lip then came to a decision. He leaned over and said, “Hey Luna, I need to go...bathroom.” She smiled at him knowingly before returning to her conversation and Harry hurried off. He put on his Invisibility cloak and went down the hall, searching for his lover. He came to a stop at the last classroom before the Slytherin Tower when he heard voices and leaned in closer to the keyhole, listening in.

 

“...stupid to be caught! You are crossing lines and Harry is becoming suspicious! Tell me what you are doing, Draco? I can help you!” Snape’s voice was both wheedling and warm, but what was he talking about?

 

“You can’t help me! I have to do this by myself! If I don’t...you’re all in danger, I just know it! He doesn’t know...he doesn’t know and I have to protect him and them! I have to do this!” Draco’s voice was panicked and Harry wanted to go in and comfort his lover, but he was more alarmed with what Draco was saying. Protect who? Do what?

 

“Draco...you are being sloppy! That necklace...what if it had killed the wrong person? Can you live with that?” Startled, Harry stared at the ground in shock. Was Draco responsible for Katie’s attack?! No way!

 

“I already told you that wasn’t me! Just leave me alone!” Draco shouted and Harry had to dive to the side before getting run over. He watched in shock and a sick sense of realization that perhaps Draco was indeed doing something like he feared. But what was it?

 

He looked up as he heard the door opening and watched as Snape came out, a look of despair and concern on the normally supercilious face. But he didn’t reveal himself as he watched his Professor return to Slughorn’s party. Following his example, Harry returned to the party, but his thoughts were heavy with what he’d heard and what he was starting to suspect. He just hoped he was wrong.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next two days before the holiday break were filled with last minute gatherings and plan making. Harry discussed with Ron and Hermione about meeting at Remus and Evie’s place on Christmas Day and had to admit that he was just as excited as them. He was going to then stay with them until school resumed, but it was time he was greatly looking forward to. However, there was one shadow that was hovering over his approaching hols and that was Draco.

 

Sighing softly as he went down towards his lover’s room, Harry ran over what he’d learned early in the week. He wasn’t sure how to approach it, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Draco was lying to him about something vital. The very fact that Draco was lying to him about anything made him feel cold. But then again, going from mortal enemies to deeply in love lovers was not something he’d expected and so there were probably a lot of things that neither of them had even said yet. He just had to take a deep breath, step back, and remind himself why he was with Draco.

 

He arrived at Draco’s room and said the password before going inside. He stopped as he saw Draco sitting on his bed looking into his trunk, his pale face filled with loneliness and resignation. Harry felt his heart break a bit at that look and went over to Draco’s bedside silently. He sat down next to his lover and laid his head on Draco’s shoulder. “You sure you can’t come over to Evie and Remus’ during break?” he asked softly and looked up as Draco sat up.

 

Nodding mutely, Draco sighed softly as he rested his head against Harry’s. “My family is really strict about this and I have some projects that I’ll be coming back early to school to work on,” he explained quietly and Harry pouted just a little bit. The pout seemed to work just a bit since Draco smiled and pressed his lips to those pouty ones. The pout disappeared into a smiling kiss and Harry leaned up to deepen the kiss. He laced his fingers through the pale silk hair of his lover and purred as fingers ran into his hair and pulled him closer. They fell back onto the bed and Draco straddled him as they kissed hungrily while lying out together. Harry ran his hands down Draco’s back and landed on the firm ass he loved to take. He kneaded the solid flesh and swallowed the groan that flowed out of Draco into his mouth. After a bit of heavy making out, Draco leaned up and brushed his lips over Harry’s before whispering, “I love you...don’t forget that. And know that I long to be with you all the time that we are apart.”

 

Harry’s eyes filled with tears as he wrapped his arms fiercely around Draco and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He flipped them over as they kissed and their clothes fell to the ground as he ground his hips into Draco’s almost demandingly. He groaned deep in his chest as Draco grabbed his ass and pulled him closer before he suddenly found himself on his back with Draco above him, straddling him. He looked up at Draco as his boyfriend leaned back and watched as Draco began moving his hips, rubbing their two cocks together as he panted softly. Harry couldn’t help but run his hands up Draco’s thighs and front before bringing Draco in for another deep kiss. They moved together like that for a bit, but then suddenly, Draco sat up and shifted his body upwards. Harry could only watch with his mouth half open as Draco grabbed his leaking cock before lowering himself onto it. As he entered his lover smoothly, Harry threw his head back and groaned deeply before thrusting up a bit as Draco seated himself.

 

Draco gasped in pleasure as he arched above Harry before rocking hard onto his lover, taking him deeper inside as they moved together. Harry watched Draco, grinning as he cupped the flexing buttocks riding him then met each thrust with a thrust of his own. He bit his lip as Draco whimpered in the way that he loved most while tossing his blond head and he moved his hands forward to run along Draco’s thighs and belly while Draco moved. He moaned as Draco leaned back and braced himself while rocking harder onto Harry, almost encouraging Harry to caress him, which he did whole heartedly. He ran his hands over whatever he could reach before just bracing himself on Draco’s hips as they began to move faster and harder together. Draco leaned up then and bent down, locking their mouths together in a frantic kiss as Harry pounded hard and fast into Draco. They suddenly both shuddered and jerked together as they came as one before collapsing together in a shaking pile of sweaty limbs.

 

Panting softly as he laid his hand on Draco’s back, Harry nuzzled the sweaty neck next to him and smiled as Draco placed kisses along his neck while they shuddered together in residual ecstasy. Their lips met again in a lazy kiss that was full of tongue and promise before they parted tenderly. Harry smiled as Draco rested their foreheads together and he felt his heart relax in peace once more. He knew that he could trust Draco and that together they’d win....somehow.

 

TBC

 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.21/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: SB/SS, RL/OFC, RL/BW/OFC RW/HG, HP/DM, hinted BW/FD

Rating: NC-17  
Note: Inspiration has been awesome recently and has been messing with a lot of this plot! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

Humming softly as she stirred the stew that she was making, Evie smiled happily. The next day was Christmas and her husband had returned just a bit ago from his mission secretly so they could celebrate together. Harry and the others would be joining them then and she had already made up the room where Harry would be staying. It was an understatement to say that she was excited, but she couldn’t help it. To be with her husband and her godson as well as her best friends was something that she didn’t think she’d ever get to do.

 

She put in a couple more herbs and stirred before tasting it. Purring happily, she put the lid on before pushing it over the fire to simmer. She went over to where her dishes for the next day were waiting for more work. The ham and turkey were done and ready for baking while her special cashew, peach, and sweet potato dish was ready as well for baking. She was just going to start peeling the potatoes and carrots for cooking as well along with parsnips. She picked up a potato and rinsed it before starting to peel it. She hummed some more with the Christmas tunes that were playing and looked out to watch the snow as it fell. She had finished decorating a week ago so everything was ready.

 

Strong arms suddenly slid around her waist and she purred happily as a kiss was placed on her neck. She tilted her head back and chuckled as she was kissed hungrily while possessive hands roamed over her body. She moaned softly as his hands got to the edge of her skirt and pulled it up, baring her to his hands. He pushed his fingers inside of her and swallowed her gasp of pleasure as he began pleasuring her expertly. He felt rougher...more animalistic to her and it thrilled her. She knew that their time away from each other had been hard since there had been two moons that they hadn’t been together. She didn’t blame him this repossessing...she in fact welcomed it.

 

It only took her a couple of minutes before she cried out and shuddered against him, but he didn’t allow her to come down. He pulled her panties down and bent her forward just a bit before pushing deep into her body with his hard cock. She cried out as he began thrusting almost immediately, taking her and claiming her once more as he kissed and suckled along her neck and shoulder. He bit her along her neck and shoulder, causing her to moan and whimper even as his body took her repeatedly. She let her head fall forward as she braced herself, meeting him thrust for thrust as one of his hands went under her shirt to grasp her breast. She cried out as she climaxed, which seemed to encourage him and he began moving harder into her, growling low in his throat. She could only cling to the sink as he took her repeatedly, causing her to peak multiple times before he finally filled her with his seed after a few vicious thrusts. He moaned her name as he pressed against her, shuddering with her as they reveled in their climax.

 

He suddenly lifted his head and she could feel him looking over, so she looked over as well lazily. Her eyebrow shot up as Remus chuckled against her back while they focused on their watcher. “Did you enjoy what you saw, Bill?” Remus asked lowly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up and back a bit. She whimpered as he pushed deeper into her as he straightened her, showing her off to their watcher. Unbeknownst to many of their friends, Bill had been visiting them a lot since they had left Hogwarts and especially with Evie. He had become very close to them both and Remus had even mentioned one time that he felt Bill was someone very close to pack for him. It was a strange feeling and they both weren’t sure on it since Bill was affianced to Fleur, but they didn’t fight it. It was something that their wolves had claimed and perhaps it portended to something, but either way, Bill was welcome.

 

Bill smirked as he came into the room and Evie bit her lip as his eyes traveled over them both. His pants were stretched tight over his crotch, bulging with his obvious arousal. “I knew you’d heard me...but why didn’t you stop?” he asked huskily and she could tell he was fighting not to grab his crotch to get some relief.

 

“My mate is mine...but then again, you know this.” Remus’ voice was soft and low with both amusement and desire. But she could hear it underneath his tones...an offer. Would Bill join them?

 

“My love...what of Fleur?” she whispered as she leaned back into him and moaned as he pressed her closer to him. She gasped as he thrust lightly into her, claiming her and she looked over at Bill again as Remus gripped her breast and kneaded it for the younger man to see.

 

“Fleur may or may not be for Bill...that is for him to decide. But you can’t tell me that you don’t want this,” Remus murmured as Bill stood between her and the sink. He reached forward and cupped Bill’s crotch, kneading it and causing a deep groan to emerge from Bill before he unzipped the tented cloth. Evie looked up into Bill’s gaze and panted softly when she saw the want there. Remus nuzzled her neck and then said quietly, “You can kiss her you know.”

 

That seemed to be all that Bill needed as he bent in and kissed Evie with the same hunger that Remus had. She moaned and arched between them, shuddering as Remus moved within her. She felt Bill groan and broke the kiss to look down and saw with a bolt of arousal that Remus had drawn Bill’s cock out of his pants and was stroking it. She jerked suddenly when Remus let Bill go and lifted her legs up. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he steadied her, and then looked up at him in confusion. But her confusion was swept away when she watched him nod at Bill. She looked ahead at once and watched as Bill shifted forward between her legs before joining Remus within her body. She gasped and arched between them, groaning as they both filled her up while holding her between them.

 

She could hear them whispering as they moved together and she opened her eyes to see them kissing hungrily. Then she was being kissed and she lost track of what was really happening as they both began moving hard and deep within her. It was over before it had begun and she screamed with her climax, blacking out from the intense pleasure even as she felt them fill her. When she came to, they were sitting on the floor entwined, though not so intimately. She looked up at them and was instantly kissed by Remus while a tender hand petted along her side and arm. Her mouth was released only to be captured in a gentle, albeit hesitant kiss. Finally, she looked up at them and rolled her eyes. “What in Merlin’s name was that about?” she asked and they all laughed.

 

“Sexual tension I think,” Remus murmured as he stroked her thigh while nuzzling her neck. His other hand gently brought Bill closer to them. “It’s up to you now, Bill...you must decide what you wish in your life. We will always be there for you and our door always open. But you must choose what you want for your heart,” he said tenderly as Evie wrapped her arms around Bill and then Remus around them both. Bill hugged them tightly, not saying anything as he cuddled close.

 

“Don’t choose rashly, Bill,” Evie added gently as she laced her fingers through his hair and smiled as he kissed her neck in response. They sat together for a while like that in silence before standing and resuming their cooking and cleaning. They laughed and talked, catching up with each other, but the atmosphere was relaxed and festive. Evie knew then that whatever happened, it would all be for the good.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Harry fidgeted as he waited for the Weasleys to get ready to head over to the Lupins’. They were going to be taking a Portkey to just outside of their home where Dumbledore was going to be meeting them since he knew the password. But Molly was rushing about, packing up gifts and food for the party and causing most of the gathered to be rather antsy with the feeling that they might not make it. He felt a hand on his knee and grinned over at Ron, who rolled his eyes in exasperation. He knew he was being annoying, but he really couldn’t help it. He was just that excited!

 

“Harry, being annoying won’t get things done faster,” Hermione whispered and Ginny giggled.

 

“Molly, we’re going to miss the Portkey,” Arthur said patiently as his wife stuck another dish into their bag.

 

“Hey mum! Don’t you think bringing so much food will insult Evie? It is her first Christmas back ya know!” Ron commented as he got in and Harry felt his stomach twist. She had been back for a year and a half and this was their first Christmas together. It hurt to even think about how much she had been through.

 

“’on ees ‘ight, Molly. Eet ees a v’ry special time, oui?” Fleur added gently and smiled over at Bill, who smiled back.

 

“You’re right...you’re right...All right, let’s go,” Molly said with a sigh and put aside some of the food she had made. They all seemed to sigh in relief and she laughed at them a bit before they headed outside to take up the Portkey, which happened to be a Santa hat. They all shuffled in as close as possible and touched the key just as it activated. Harry felt the familiar tug and pull behind his solar plexus and couldn’t help grinning as they went off.

 

When they arrived with a pop, he looked around eagerly, and then stopped when they saw Dumbledore smiling at them. His twinkling eyes met his before he waved. “Happy Christmas everyone,” he called out and they all replied cheerfully as they headed for him. He waved his hand and spoke in the Ancient tongue and they all watched as a house and forest appeared before them. The house twinkled cheerfully with lights and Harry felt his heart swell with anticipation as they headed over, laughing and talking excitedly.

 

The door opened and Remus stepped out, waving to them and calling out Christmas greetings as they came up the path. Another pop was heard nearby and Severus and Sirius joined them along with Minerva and Hagrid. Another couple of pops followed with Tonks and Shacklebolt as well as Moody arriving. Cheerful greetings mingled with the laughter and the crunch of snow under feet. Harry hugged Remus tightly when he got up there, smiling through happy tears when the older man whispered his name before releasing him. His smile grew when Remus nodded towards the kitchen and he went inside and headed towards the kitchen.

 

He came to a stop at the doorway and felt his heart swell as he watched his Aunt Evie working on finishing up her cooking. She stopped and straightened, then looked over, her face gentle with a smile. He ran to her as soon as she opened her arms to him and hugged her tightly, tucking his face in her shoulder. She ran her soothing fingers through his hair and it felt so much like what he was sure a mother’s touch would be that he almost wanted to weep again. She was all he had left of his mom and the feeling of love was a balm that made all he’d dealt with bearable. After a bit, they leaned back and gazed at each other and she grinned impishly. “You’ve grown again...you’re a weed just like your father,” she teased and he grinned as well. She released him and turned back to her cooking while he leaned against one of the counters. “I’m so glad you’re here...how have things been at school?” she asked and, even though they talked almost daily through their journals, it was this kind of environment that encouraged sharing.

 

He glanced down at his trainers thoughtfully. “It’s been ok. I’ve been teaching some of the kids the Patronus Charm as well as some other charms that we haven’t learned since we should have learned it last year. And...” He leaned in and whispered, “Sirius is teaching some of us how to be Animagi.”

 

“Harry James Potter...now why would you want to do that?” Evie demanded in a hiss as she stirred her gravy, but the tilt of her lips showed she wasn’t angry, merely curious.

 

“I want to be able to be with you and Uncle Remus when you transform. And I think it’ll be a good technique to have....well for whenever,” Harry explained as he looked down at his feet. He felt a gentle brush along his cheek and looked over at his Aunt and smiled when he saw her gentle smile. “Draco’s sorry he couldn’t come, but he knew his family wouldn’t let him go anywhere. And he said he had a couple of projects that he needed to go back early to school to take care of. But he did give me something to give to you two,” Harry added and chuckled with her.

 

“Harry! You need to get out of your winter cloak! What are you doing dripping snow on Evie’s kitchen floor?” Molly demanded as she bustled in with her bag of food. She put the bag down and hugged Evie. “Oh dear...it’s so good to see you,” she said softly and Harry smiled warmly.

 

“It’s good to have you here, Molly. What did you bring?” Evie asked and Harry chuckled as he left the room to take off his winter cloak and boots before going into the living room to be with the group. He put down his gifts under the overflowing tree and grinned as some of the fairies within cooed at him. He went over to sit next to Sirius and Severus, who were having a rousing discussion with Tonks, Bill, Fleur, and Remus over Scrimgeour and what the Minister of Magic had pulled the other night. He grinned as Sirius slapped him on the back in approval when Tonks retold them about what Harry had said. They were rather sad for the Weasleys over Percy’s stupidity, but they didn’t say much on it outside of Sirius threatening to take him over his knee.

 

After a bit, lunch was called and they all scrambled into the dining room, where the long table was steaming with fresh food. Once more Harry was impressed with how magic could make things so different. On the outside, the house was so quaint and yet there was a dining room and table that fit all of them comfortably. He sat between Ron and Sirius and grinned as they all began to dig in. By the compliments and groans of appreciation that floated out around the room as they all began to eat the food was indeed as good as he thought. To Harry, even Mrs. Weasley’s cooking didn’t compare, but he had a sneaky suspicion it had everything to do with it being his aunt.

 

Lunch and then dessert was served with plum pudding and a treacle tart that Harry had seconds of. They then moved to the living room with tea and began handing out the gifts, Remus being the organizer as he passed out the gifts. Harry felt his heart swell with the gifts he got including the sweater that Mrs. Weasley had made with a golden snitch on the middle. But his best gift had been from Sirius which was a copy of his mum and dad’s wedding day picture. Also included from Severus was a Pensieve and four vials which he told Harry were memories from all four of them about the wedding day and Harry’s birth. To him, outside of being with them, this was the most precious gift of all. And while his heart wished Draco was there, he knew that things would work out for the best no matter what.

 

After everyone had gone and Harry had been shown to his room, he had sat on his bed and opened up the journal. He bit his lip when he saw a message from his lover.

 

**Happy Christmas, my love. Open your gift.**

 

Smiling, Harry picked up the small gift that he’d kept in his trunk and opened it. Inside was a ring that held the Malfoy family crest. Next to it, he was shocked to find another ring which held a large P on it. He brought out that ring and stared at it, noting the gold band and dark red ruby that glittered in its setting under the golden P. He turned back to his journal and picked it up. He wrote in Draco’s name and, after it glowed, showing that it was connected, he wrote.

 

_Draco...your family crest? And...what is this other ring? Thank you by the way and happy Christmas!_

 

He waited a few minutes and examined his gifts while waiting before looking at his journal. He was pleased to see that they were on at the same time.

 

**Yea, my family crest and yours too. I found it inside our family vault...a sick souvenir of my father’s. I had no problem stealing it. As for mine, it’s tradition to give our rings to the ones we plan on...marrying in the future.**

 

Harry felt his breath catch as he read the words written before him. Marry? Draco wanted to marry him? But how? And what if...what if he didn’t survive in killing Voldemort! So many thoughts flooded his mind and he gripped his head as tears started rolling down his cheeks, both in happiness and absolute fear. But the strongest thought was how much he had come to love Draco. If he ever lost...

 

He swallowed hard on his tears and shakily took up his pen. He wiped his face and took a few calming breaths before he could write.

 

_Do you really want to marry me even with all that is fated with the war?_

 

He wiped his face again and took another couple of shaky breaths as he waited for Draco’s response. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

**Harry...I’d want to marry you even if you were turned to a toad right now.**

 

Harry laughed out loud at that and sniffled through his fresh tears as he wiped his face.

 

**It doesn’t matter to me about the fate of one Harry Potter. What matters to me is how I want Harry to be a part of my life for all time, no matter what happens. So yes, Harry Potter...will you marry me when we get out of school?**

 

Chuckling again, Harry wiped his nose and face a final time before replying.

 

_Yes Draco...I will marry you when we get done with school. No matter what. But I’m not wearing the dress._

 

He grinned, feeling more light-hearted than he had in a while. He felt at peace and knew that no matter what might happen in the future with the war or anything, he had something to fight for.

 

TBC

 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.22/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: SB/SS, RL/OFC, RL/BW/OFC, RW/HG, HP/DM, hinted GW/FD

Rating: PG-13  
Note: Inspiration has been awesome recently and has been messing with a lot of this plot! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

Evie grinned as she watched her husband and godson play a good game of wizard’s chess. It was only half way through the holidays and Evie hated that it was so short. After the holidays, not only would Harry be going back to school, but Remus would be leaving for his undercover mission again. She had found out finally just who Fenrir Greyback was and had vowed that she would hunt the evil man down whenever she got the chance. Such barbaric tendencies were the whole reason that they were treated as such animals by the Wizarding world. It was unacceptable.

 

She chuckled as she watched her husband beat Harry again. “Harry...you really need to be more focused if you want to beat Remus. He and Ron are neck and neck,” she teased and giggled as her godson shot her a glare.

 

“You’re getting better though. Quite soon you should be able to keep up with me at least,” Remus said and grinned at Harry as he set up the board again. “So Evie and Sirius tell me that you are learning to be an Animagus. Do you know your animal form?” he asked casually as he sat back and watched Harry.

 

“Yea...it’s...well...” Harry flushed and then stood up. He faced them and seemed to concentrate. Suddenly, he morphed into his hawk form and stretched his wings out, screeching lightly in greeting.

 

Evie and Remus stared, stunned, as he stood before them. She stood then and went over to Harry and stroked his chest as she offered her arm for him to hop up on, which he did with a bit of awkwardness. “You seem to enjoy flight, much as your father did,” she whispered tearfully and chuckled as he nibbled at her hair a bit before tugging it affectionately. She winked at her husband and kept her arm up while heading outside, Remus following them. She shifted and then raised her arm sharply, sending Harry into the air. He screeched joyfully as he flapped his wings and spiraled up when he caught an updraft through the lightly falling snow. Evie gasped happily and Remus nodded as they watched Harry fly carefree through the snow.

 

But soon he floated back down and just as he was about to land he morphed back into his human self. Harry grinned as Evie and Remus applauded him while he trudged through the snow up to them. “Draco is looking like a white fox and Hermione is a golden eagle. And Ron is looking like a stallion and Neville is starting to resemble a snow leopard. It’s really fun!” he said as he moved up the stairs to them.

 

“Well that’s a lot to be proud about. It took your father, Sirius, and Peter many months to get the hang of it. Sirius is teaching you well,” Remus complimented Harry and Evie giggled softly before nodding.

 

“Or you’re just very good students,” Evie added as she ruffled her godson’s hair.

 

Beaming at them from underneath his messy hair, Harry leaned into their holds when they wrapped their arms around him and led him back into the house. Evie could tell that he was so very happy and knew that she wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron as they headed for their tower after arriving at Hogwarts through McGonagall’s office fire. He was happy to see them both so relaxed that it eased his sadness of leaving Remus and Evie. He had to admit that it had been the best Christmas he’d ever had and he solemnly swore to have as many of those as he could. He went up to his dorm with Ron, joking about something that had happened at the Burrow between Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had to wonder about something he’d observed between Bill and Remus when they had all been visiting. Remus had been speaking softly with Bill at one point while Fleur had been helping in the kitchen and it was the soft look of affection that had caught his attention. He had later seen it again between Evie and Bill, almost like the three of them shared a bond that no one knew about. He had to wonder if something wasn’t going on.

 

He shook it off though as he found the Marauder’s Map and opened it to find Draco. He sat on his bed, humming as he searched for his boyfriend, but frowned when he couldn’t find him. He tapped his fingers against his chin as he looked through the map, and then blinked when Draco suddenly appeared on the seventh floor. Frowning as he tried to remember what was there, he watched as his boyfriend headed down and then towards his room. Looking up, he closed the map and headed for where Draco was after tucking his Invisibility Cloak into his pocket like always. He waved to Hermione, who was talking with Ginny and Luna, then headed out. He arrived at his boyfriend's room and said the password that Draco had sent him a couple of days ago then went inside and looked around. He smirked when he saw that Draco was shrugging out of his shirt as his robes lay on the bed, but he was confused at the startled look he got when he was noticed by the blond. "Hey...got in today, remember?" he teased a bit as he walked over to where Draco was standing shirtless in front of his full length mirror.

 

"Oh yea...sorry, that project occupied me and I forgot," Draco murmured as Harry wrapped his arms around his slender waist. Their mouths found each other in a deep kiss before parting a bit in teasing kisses.

 

"Who was it with again?" Harry asked softly as they teased each other.

 

"Snape...we're working on some potion that can work through certain curses. We've been experimenting on it since the curse that had hit Evie," Draco said and purred as Harry's hands ran down his back.

 

But inside Harry he felt stunned and cold. Draco had just bald faced lied to him! He had clearly seen Draco coming from the seventh floor, not from Snape's room. He did know that Snape had been experimenting with Slughorn on that very kind of potion. Perhaps Draco had been on the seventh floor to get some kind of potion ingredient. But try as he might, he couldn't think of any potion ingredient storage up on the seventh floor. And while Draco changed the topic, Harry could only think of the fact that Draco had lied to him and it was about something important he just knew it. But Draco had a way of distracting and he put aside their conversation for much more pleasurable topics.

 

The weeks passed swiftly with a couple more get togethers with Sirius on learning to be Animagi. By the middle of February, all of them in their little group were able to easily transform into their animal forms. The Dueling Club had also resumed and Apparition lessons had started not long after their return with the first test being in April. Lessons seemed to become even more difficult, but Harry was enjoying the fact that he was basically becoming the Golden Boy of Potions with the aid of the Half Blood Prince's notes in his Advanced Potions textbook.

 

He felt that things were steadying out and, even though he was a bit frustrated with trying to figure out where Dumbledore was going with their lessons, he knew that they had a purpose in destroying Voldemort. However, he couldn't avoid the fact that Draco was growing increasingly distant from Harry and he didn't like it and was very suspicious, but he couldn't do anything. Anytime anything was brought up about how Draco was being, he was distracted. And, while it sometimes made him sheepish about how easily he was distracted, it was starting to really worry him that perhaps something dark was indeed going on.

 

The shit hit the fan as the Muggles would say when Ron was poisoned on his birthday after imbibing a love potion on accident from one of Harry's inadvertent gifts from the rather overzealous female population who had hoped to steal him from Draco. They had gone to Slughorn, who Harry had been ordered by Dumbledore to get a corrected memory from, to try and get an antidote and, once Ron had been cured, they had thought to share a goblet of mead, which turned out to be poisoned. Hospitalized, Ron couldn't play Quidditch and Harry was forced to have Cormac McLaggen take over, which was probably the worst thing that could have happened. Harry couldn't keep track of how often he'd wanted to hit McLaggen into a pole as the other boy kept trying to take over Harry's job with his 'helpful hints' to the rest of the team.

  
The day of the game against Hufflepuff, Harry was seriously wishing that Ron was better. He knew it was going to be a tough game even early in the morning. As he headed for the pitch, he stopped in shock when he saw Draco sidling down a corner towards the staircase with a couple of first year girls. "Draco!" he called without even thinking, surprised that his boyfriend wasn't heading for the pitch with the rest of the school.

 

Draco spun around and wavered a bit on his spot, looking so pale and sick at that moment that Harry didn't resist the urge to hug his boyfriend tightly. "Hey...sorry I can't come to see your match. I have some make up homework project I need to do," Draco murmured against Harry's neck and Harry felt a sense of hurt flood over him.

 

"Why now? Don't you want to see me play?" he asked and his hurt must have showed because Draco kissed him deeply as he ran thin fingers through Harry's hair.

 

"More than anything...but I need to do this. The deadline is drawing near," Draco whispered against Harry's mouth and Harry wanted to believe, told himself to believe his boyfriend, but something just wasn't sitting right about any of it.

 

"Who are these girls? Are you giving them a tour of the school even though it's almost the end of the semester?" Harry asked and couldn't help feeling a bit surly and grumpy, but he was worried and hurt. He knew Draco was lying to him and he didn't know what he could do to reassure his boyfriend enough to confide in him. He thought it was understood, but maybe it wasn't.

 

"They were just walking with me before going to their tower to get ready for the game. Right girls?" Draco said and Harry could hear a bit of hardness in his boyfriend's tone as he looked at the two Slytherin first years.

 

"Hey...give them a break," Harry said automatically and forced his boyfriend's face back to his own. He kissed Draco deeply and sighed sadly as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. "Want you there," he murmured against his boyfriend's mouth, but he knew it was futile.

 

"I'll be cheering you from my doom," Draco teased before kissing him again. "I love you...good luck," he added in a breathy whisper and Harry felt himself harden. He couldn't resist his boyfriend and a part of him was warning that that was a dangerous thing.

 

They parted and he headed for the pitch, knowing that he'd play his best. He just hoped everything worked out both in the game and in his love life.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"I swear to Merlin, Harry James Potter, I will kill you if you do that again."

 

His Aunt Evie's voice was so filled with exasperation and annoyed worry that Harry couldn't help grinning, even though it hurt. He opened his eyes warily and scrunched his face when he felt like a turban was on his head. Evie leaned into his line of sight and he saw Ron's ginger head at his left. "Where am I?" he asked groggily as the sleep began to wear off. He gratefully accepted the glass of water from Bill Weasley, who was standing on his other side. He squeezed his aunt's hand and chuckled as she wagged her finger at him in admonishment.

 

"You're in the medical wing, as if you didn't know already. You bloody well nearly got yourself killed by a Bludger from that lunatic McLaggen!" she scolded him and huffed as Bill laughed softly and went behind her to squeeze her shoulders comfortingly.

 

"I knew he was an idiot," Harry groaned, but he couldn't stop looking at them and knew that Ron was watching the affection as well.

 

"Bill...what's with you and Evie? What about Fleur? And Remus?" Ron asked indignantly and Harry couldn't help grinning as the two adults looked at each other.

 

"Oh you must not have heard yet. Fleur and I broke it off just after the New Year. She's actually hooked up with, get this...George," Bill explained and grinned as Ron and Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

 

"George and...and...Fleur?! That's just..."

 

"Mental! What does she see in him..." Ron trailed off grumbling and Harry couldn't help chuckling.

 

"Well obviously a lot since they are going to be getting married on Bill and Fleur's original date. It's actually...rather sweet," Evie said as she squeezed Bill's hand.

 

"As for me and Evie, you better include Remus in that because we're all together. It's the main reason I broke up with Fleur. How could I marry her when my heart belonged with these two?" Bill said as he looked down at Evie, who smiled back.

 

"Well that's an interesting change of events," Ron muttered and sighed. "So we're still going to have to deal with Aunt Muriel, eh? How's Fred taking this?"

 

"Very well since he's been seeing someone on the side as well. Plus, since their joke shop is doing so well, they're just happy to have significant others who want to help," Evie replied and winked at Ron, who muttered some more.

 

"I'm glad." Harry smiled at Bill and Evie when they focused on him. "We need more light in these times and I'm glad you finally saw them for what they are, Bill...loving people," he said tenderly and squeezed his aunt's hand back. "When is Remus coming home?"

 

"Not till mid April, the bugger," Evie growled and Bill laughed with Harry and Ron.

 

"I love hearing laughter." Draco's voice floated over to them as he rounded the corner with a bouquet of various lilies. He placed the vase of flowers onto the counter next to Harry and leaned in for a kiss from his boyfriend. "Like the turban thing going on here...is it the new style?" he teased and the others chuckled as he sat on Harry's other side.

 

"No, getting my head smashed in is what it's for," Harry said sourly, though some of that was from his resentment that Draco hadn't been there.

 

"Always knew you had a hard head," Draco stated as he took Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Though I agree with Evie in saying that if you ever do that again I'll kill you," he added lightly and Harry snorted along with Ron.

 

"While all these visitors are a nice sight, visiting hours are over," Pomfrey said as she bustled over and gave Ron some potion, which he gagged on, before going over and, after shooing Draco up and out of the way, gave Harry some painkiller potion. Harry gagged as well and shot his aunt and boyfriend a glare when they chuckled at his discomfort.

 

"Serves you right...next time dodge the bloody thing!" Evie declared before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her godson's cheek. "Sleep...we’re going to stay for a couple of days and then we'll see you for Easter holidays, right?" she said as she straightened and laced her fingers with Bill's over her shoulder.

 

"Yea, definitely. Can't wait," Harry declared and smiled at them both before watching them leave. He looked up into Draco's eyes and saw the remorse there. "It's ok, love...not like you coulda done anything," he said soothingly.

 

"I know...maybe. But now I feel bad that I didn't get to see it firsthand!" Draco replied and Ron laughed as Harry growled good-naturedly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry’s. "Get better fast...the bed's gonna be lonely without you," he purred softly.

 

"Ugh get a room you two," Ron growled and Harry laughed at him before kissing Draco again.

 

"I'll be back before you know it," Harry promised and smiled as he watched Draco leave. The blond squeezed Ron's foot in farewell as well before leaving their sights and he couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped him. No matter what his nagging fears, he still loved Draco with everything in him. He just had to wonder if that was enough.

 

TBC

 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.23/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: SB/SS, RL/OFC, RL/BW/OFC, HP/DM, hinted GW/FD, RW/HG

Rating: NC-17  
Note: Inspiration has been awesome recently and has been messing with a lot of this plot! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

Sighing softly as she cut up some vegetables, Evie glanced over at where Bill was working on a project. Easter holidays had come and gone with Harry visiting along with the Weasleys, Sirius and Snape, and Hermione. It had been a pretty busy holidays, but enjoyable nonetheless. Remus was supposed to have been home in time for them, but something must have happened. As good a face as she put up, she couldn’t help worrying about her husband. She knew her godson understood her worry since he had asked about Remus a couple of times during his stay and after he’d gone, but she didn’t want to over worry him.

 

She smiled as a gentle kiss was placed to her neck by Bill as he got up to get himself something to drink. Bill had been a godsend, steadying her when she had faltered as Remus’ absence went on. While they hadn’t been intimate since Christmas Eve, his warm hold at night had kept the nightmares away. And since she was a pureblood werewolf, she had been able to be near him during the full moons. It still amazed her with the discoveries that they’d made about her heritage. She was the last of her kind unless they had children. She had wondered if there was a way to transfer her pureblood state to Remus so that he could also be more stable, but so far their studies had shown nothing. The curse that took the werewolves of present was too destructive. It had twisted the original werewolf happening into a malicious curse that destroyed any other changes that could be done. But she wasn’t going to give up.

 

Resuming her chopping, she pushed the vegetables into the cauldron where some beef broth and tomatoes were already cooking. She added in the meat and smiled as Bill purred in delight as the smells began to expand out and fill the house. She went back to kneading the bread that had been rising as he left the room and hummed softly as her peace was restored. She missed Remus so much and she knew Bill did as well. It was incomplete...their home was incomplete.

 

She had just put the bread down to rise some more when she heard a cry from the living room. Alarmed, she ran out to the living room, but then stopped at the extremely erotic sight that greeted her. Bill threw his head back as Remus bit lightly along his neck as Remus’ hand stroked along Bill’s side and down his bare thigh. They were pressed together intimately and with how Bill gasped as Remus moved against him, she knew that they were deeply locked together. Bill scrambled to grip Remus’ ass as Remus began thrusting into him hard and deep before he was bent over the sofa that they had been by. Remus’ growl filled the air and mingled with Bill’s gasping pleas, which Evie found to be arousing her like nothing else. To see the men she loved...wanted...so intimate was turning her on as a woman and as the wolf. Her pack was whole, her Alpha mate was home and claiming what was theirs.

 

It didn’t take long for Remus to send Bill into climax for their rutting had become frantic towards the end. Bill moaned as he arched into Remus, his body jerking with release as Remus licked along his neck and growled possessively. Evie couldn’t resist that and sauntered over to them, aroused and longing for Remus again. He looked over as soon as he smelled her and drew her close before claiming her lips in a hard kiss. She whimpered into his mouth as she tasted him again finally after so many months and threaded her fingers in his hair as he did the same to her. The kiss was wild, passionate and it only took one touch to her intimately to send her into climax, which earned a chuckle of amusement from them both. She was released and would have stumbled if a strong arm hadn’t wrapped around her waist. Her skirt was pulled down after they had separated and she moaned as her blouse was nearly ripped off before she was maneuvered between them. She was kissed hungrily again as her panties were ripped off and thrown away before she was lifted between them and two hard cocks pushed deeply into her.

 

She cried out and struggled to relax around the abrupt taking she was experiencing, but her mouth was taken again and her neck was nibbled along, distracting her from the slight pain since it had been a few months since they had been intimate and especially like this. It didn’t take them long, as usual, for them to all find ecstasy. They collapsed to the floor, gasping for air and shuddering still before they began to relax. Lazy erotic kisses were shared and Evie wrapped her arms around her husband. “Welcome home, my love,” she whispered and smiled as she was kissed again. As he pulled her from Bill and began making love to her again as Bill kissed them here and there, she knew that it was a home coming that had been well worth the wait, no matter how hard it had been to wait.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Grinning at Ron as he whined about having failed the Apparition test by just half an eyebrow, Harry shoveled some more treacle tart into his mouth. He had gotten word from his aunt that Remus had returned and they were going to be coming to his last game later this week. He was so glad for his aunt and Bill since he knew how hard it had been for Remus to be gone. To know that his uncle had returned safely was a weight off of his shoulders as well. As long as everyone he cared about was safe, then he was ok.

 

He glanced around then as he heard whispering and saw Katie Bell coming into the hall. He felt his heart gladden at the sight of his Chaser returned, but it then darkened as he remembered how she had gotten taken off. He got up after a glance at his friends and went over to her to ask what had happened, but upon his arrival he found that she didn’t have anything to tell him. Her mind was a blank, which solidified the feeling he’d had that she had been under the Imperious curse. But as he was straightening and turning, he saw his boyfriend staring at Katie in horror. With a sick yet certain feeling, he followed after Draco as his boyfriend rushed from the Great Hall. He kept telling himself that Draco couldn’t possibly have had anything to do with that, but then...why was he following?

 

He got to the boys’ bathroom on the seventh floor and went in. His heart twisted as he heard Draco sobbing over the running water and he went in silently, looking around for his boyfriend. He stopped as he saw the pale form before him bent over a sink that was swiftly filling with water. “Draco...” he whispered, and then gasped as Draco whirled around and shot a curse at him. He dodged and stared at the cracked mirror, then peered out as he brought his wand out. He had to disarm his boyfriend before even attempting to talk sense.

 

But that was almost blasted out of his mind as Draco shot another hex at him, shattering a couple of pipes that sent water fountaining into the air after he’d ducked to safety. He shot off a disarming charm, trying to get Draco to stop, but he got another curse shot at him from his increasingly panicked boyfriend. “Draco stop this! I just...I just want to talk!” he shouted as he panted for breath, his adrenaline running high as he crept along the bathroom stalls. He knelt down and looked for Draco, only to shout as he dodged the curse that was shot at him. He could hear Draco running down the stalls and ran as well, looking for his lover to stop him and shot off a couple of disarming spells when they spotted each other. But he felt anger within him as Draco kept firing destructive curses at him and, as they came around a corner face to face, he couldn’t believe his ears as he heard the Killing curse fly from Draco’s lips.

 

Rage lit through him as he dodged it and he finally let fly his own curse. “Sectumsempra!” Draco fell with a cry and it became deathly silent save for the sound of gushing water. In shock, Harry stumbled towards where he could see Draco’s feet and sobbed as he came upon his boyfriend’s body as it bled from multiple slashes. He dropped shakily to his knees next to Draco’s twitching body and cupped Draco’s face. “Draco? Draco...oh Merlin what have I...Draco please!” His voice rose with panic as Draco shook under his hands, eyes rolling in his head in shock and pain he could tell. “Hold on...just...hold on Draco...oh Merlin hold on! Help! Someone!” Harry screamed as he tried to steady his boyfriend and think of a way to help.

 

He was suddenly shoved aside and caught himself a few feet away as Snape swooped in and began healing Draco. He listened to the almost musical incantation and watched as the wounds were healed. But when Snape looked up, there was fury and accusation in those dark eyes and he couldn’t handle it...couldn’t handle the fact that he had nearly killed the man he loved in a fit of rage. He was no better than Voldemort! With a sob, he scrambled to his feet and ran from the room, heading for his House tower as he sobbed. He pushed past people, not caring who saw him as he ran and almost wished he could run away from everything. He didn’t want this...he wanted a peaceful life with Draco and his godparents and everyone he cared for!

 

Still running, he panted out the password and went inside, then almost fell over as he ran into Hermione and Ron. “Oi mate! Hey...what’s wrong?” Ron demanded as they caught him and Harry sobbed even harder.

 

“What happened? Harry, tell us what happened!” Hermione demanded as she cupped his face soothingly and wiped away his tears, calming him slightly. Hiccuping a bit as he sobbed, he told his two best friends what had happened. He watched the horror cross their faces and shut his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself while curling in a bit.

 

“Harry...you have to get rid of the book. It’s evil,” Ron whispered hoarsely and Harry looked up at them sharply, ready to protest.

 

“He’s right, Harry! That spell you learned from him...it almost killed Draco! Can you tell me you feel that what you’re learning from that book and that Half Blood Prince is for the better?” Hermione cried and Harry shuddered as he looked down. “Give me the book,” she whispered as she held her hand out.

 

“No! I..I...” Shaking, Harry got up as he clutched his knapsack to him. He backed away from them as they stood and ran out of the room. He ran almost aimlessly and found himself in front of the Room of Requirement. ‘I need a place to hide this...I need a place to hide this so I can find it later,’ he thought frantically as he paced in front of the wall. Soon a door opened and he went inside swiftly, looking around madly. He ran through the aisles and finally came to a stop near an old wardrobe. He put the book inside of it, then grabbed an old bust with a ratty wig on it and put them on top of the wardrobe. He then grabbed an old tiara and put it like a royal crowning onto the wig before going out of the room. He hoped he could remember it later on so he could grab it again, but he doubted he would be able to find the time.

 

As soon as he left the room though, he sank to the floor and buried his face in his knees. He started crying, shaking with his sobs as he rocked himself, the images of what had happened replaying in his mind repeatedly. He was finally realizing just what he’d done and couldn’t believe what he’d done. He’d had good intentions in trying to help his lover, but in a blast of rage, he’d nearly killed the one man who had come to mean life or death for him. It was for Draco that he was fighting the most for.

 

After a few minutes, he wiped his face and took a few calming breaths, steadying himself as he calmed down. Being hysterical won’t make things better. He got up and headed for the medical wing, avoiding groups of people by going down the various shortcuts. He arrived at the medical wing and drew on his Invisible Cloak when he saw the people gathered close. Dumbledore was speaking softly with Snape while Pomfrey administered some potion to Draco, who was lying on his bed and looking almost ghostly. He swallowed hard in pain when he saw the thin scars that were lining Draco’s chest from where his curse had struck. He watched as they left the room, obviously intent on finding something to deal with.

 

Once he was sure that it was safe to enter, he took off his cloak as he went towards his boyfriend, then froze when Draco’s eyes fluttered open to stare at him. He swallowed hard as Draco’s eyes widened before he looked away. “Draco...I...” Biting his lip, Harry moved closer to Draco’s bedside, but he clenched his fist and resisted the urge to take Draco’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry Draco...you have no idea how sorry I am,” he whispered after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. He didn’t even have to try to look sorry as Draco returned his gaze and he tried to keep the wobble out of his lip as he took a deep breath to push back his tears. “You’re everything to me...I didn’t know...I never meant...Draco I’m so sorry!” he whispered desperately and looked away as his tears started flowing down his face.

 

He felt his hand get tugged and looked up into Draco’s glittering eyes. He stepped closer and when he saw that he was welcome, sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend. He leaned in and hugged his lover tightly, swallowing down the sob that wanted to come out as Draco’s arms wrapped around him and held him securely. “I’m sorry too, Harry. I was just...I was upset and I...I didn’t even see you. I just panicked,” he whispered thickly.

 

“Why, Draco? Why were you panicking?” Harry asked as he pressed his face into Draco’s throat. He felt Draco’s pulse pick up, but had a feeling it wasn’t from arousal. He nuzzled closer to Draco, holding him carefully, yet as tightly as he possibly could. “Draco...trust me? Please...I want to help. I can’t handle seeing you suffer anymore. If there is something I can do, just tell me please?” he pleaded huskily

 

Silence answered him and Harry felt his heart quail. Why didn’t Draco trust him? Was it something so horrid that he didn’t dare say anything? He leaned back slowly as hurt began to take over as well as disappointment. He locked eyes with Draco and searched the guarded gaze for half a minute, but when he didn’t see anything, he knew that it was done. He looked away and stood up, tugging away from Draco’s grasping hand. “Get better...you wouldn’t want to miss anymore class,” he mumbled, unable to say anything else as his heart broke.

 

“Harry please...” Draco said suddenly and Harry could hear the fear in his boyfriend’s voice. But it didn’t change anything since Draco didn’t trust him. He turned away completely and walked out slowly, his feet feeling heavy as Draco called for him. But he’d made up his mind as had Draco. Whatever was so important for Draco that he would kill to protect it was something he couldn’t fight against it would seem.

 

He walked along numbly for a bit, and then found himself stopped suddenly by a large black body. He looked up dully into Professor Snape’s eyes and looked away. “I guess you want me to go through detention, Professor,” he said quietly, though he just didn’t have the energy to care really.

 

“Yes you will, Potter. Starting this Saturday,” Snape replied coldly and Harry flinched before bringing flashing eyes up to stare at Snape.

 

“But Quidditch!” he protested as it cut through the fugue over his brain.

 

“Well Potter...you should have thought of that before attempting to kill a fellow student now, shouldn’t you have?” Snape shot back icily. He turned on his heel and walked away swiftly and to Harry it was the final slash into him. Snape was supposed to be part of his family. But it looked like he’d messed that up too. With his heart falling into his feet, he headed back to his Tower as he tried to figure out how his team was going to win against Ravenclaw to get the House cup. But as he arrived, he realized that in truth, it didn’t matter anymore. None of it could matter anymore beyond the fact that the one man that had become so important to him, the man who he had vowed to defeat Voldemort for, didn’t trust him. And he didn’t know what to do.

 

TBC

 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.24/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: SB/SS, RL/OFC, RL/BW/OFC, HP/DM, hinted GW/FD, RW/HG

Rating: NC-17  
Note: Inspiration has been awesome recently and has been messing with a lot of this plot! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

The weeks seemed to crawl by until the end of the school year for Harry. Through sheer luck, Gryffindor had won the House Cup even with Harry in detention. He had been relieved at that even knowing how upset they had been. After that, he had focused on getting Slughorn’s memory, but he didn’t know what to do. More often than not, his mind had gone into autopilot as he just worked on living day to day. He knew his friends were concerned, but he just couldn’t do anything to reassure them.

 

He avoided any and all contact with Draco, more often than not spending most of his time in his House’s Tower. He didn’t even go to visit Sirius anymore and ignored all of Draco’s messages to him in the notebook. He didn’t talk about it, but it was quite soon known around Hogwarts that something had happened between the two biggest rivals of their school.

 

Finally one day, after receiving a rather blurred letter from Hagrid requesting their presence for a memorial for the dead Aragog, he finally figured out that he needed to use Felicis Felix. Once he’d taken it with Hermione and Ron watching anxiously, it felt like the last few weeks cleared up and lightened. He smiled for the first time in a long time and set out to do what he needed to do.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A few hours later found Harry leaving Dumbledore’s office feeling triumphant and filled with a bit more anticipation than he wanted to admit to. They finally had a plan of attack...a way to take down Voldemort and it filled him with determination, which he knew had been missing for a few weeks. ‘Since Draco...’ he thought as he came to a stop in the hallway. He thought of Draco for the first time since everything had happened. He missed the blond, more than he cared to acknowledge as seen by how he'd shut down the last few weeks. He still loved Draco, longed for him, and he desperately wanted to be back in his lover's arms. But could they get past whatever was blocking their way?

 

'Let's find out,' he thought suddenly and headed for Draco's room. He checked the Map again and smiled when he saw that he was right as he saw Draco most likely sitting on his bed. With more confidence (though some of that might have been Felix), he went down the hall and stairs to his boyfriend's room. He arrived at the door and cast a quick spell to see what the password was, and then spoke it. He entered as soon as the door opened and stopped as grey eyes locked with his own.

 

Draco sat on his bed, seemingly stunned at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend it seemed. Harry put his hands behind his back nervously as he realized just what he was doing. How could they talk after everything? "Um...h-hey," he finally said lamely and wanted to smack himself for such a stupid way to break the ice. 'So much for eloquent troths of love,' he thought in disgust.

 

But a smirk quirked Draco's lips a bit before he replied. "Hey...how'd you get in?" he asked and Harry felt a breath of relief flow over him before he answered.

 

"Oh I used Secretus Revealos," he said blithely as he waved a hand nervously. They fell into silence and Harry wondered how this was gonna go. "Draco I-"

 

"Harry, I'm so sorry!"

 

Draco's outburst cut him off in surprise and he stared as his boyfriend looked away. "I've wanted to tell you so much for a while, but...but...I'm ashamed! I'm afraid you'll hate me and leave me and then that's what happened!" Draco babbled before covering his face with shaking hands as he wept silently.

 

Harry felt his heart break a bit more as he watched his boyfriend and he went over to Draco. He stumbled though as Draco threw himself at Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He smiled softly as he rubbed Draco's back a bit before hugging his boyfriend to him just as tightly while tucking his face into Draco's neck. "Draco..." he murmured softly and smiled through his own tears as Draco sobbed a bit.

 

"Snape told me to tell you...that I shouldn't keep it a secret. But I was so ashamed...so ashamed. I didn't want it to happen, but my hands were tied," Draco whispered thickly as he clung to Harry before pulling back just a bit. He locked eyes with Harry and Harry swallowed hard at the naked emotion that was roiling there in the grey depths he loved so much. "He threatened them...my family and friends. I had no choice," he added as if in explanation it would redeem him, but what was it that Draco had done?

 

It didn't take long before the truth was revealed. Carefully, Draco stepped back some and rolled up his left sleeve. Harry froze, his eyes wide as Draco whispered something and the Dark Mark appeared, its ugly shape marring the perfect skin like a disease. He gasped and stumbled back as he stared at the damning mark before his gaze shot up to Draco's pain-filled one in question. "Draco...you're...you're...why!?" he cried and hated how his voice cracked with emotion, but he couldn't stop it.

 

Draco's face crumpled a bit as he trembled, then rolled the sleeve down swiftly, as if he was as disgusted to have it showing as Harry was to see it. "I was tricked into going home. He was there and...I had no choice at all, Harry. I couldn't protect you or my friends for long and if he grew suspicious he would have probed even deeper! Then he would have used me against you to get you to do what he wanted! I had to keep up this...this façade so he would leave my friends alone!" he explained and his voice rose higher with panicked hysteria.

 

To Harry, it meant everything because he could see the truth, the anguish, within his love's eyes. He should have known...should have guessed. Draco cared so much about his friends and about him...why did he keep thinking that he was the only one to sacrifice in this? He reached out and grabbed his lover to him fiercely, kissing away the sobs that were creeping out of Draco's lips as he trembled and he almost rocked back with the desperate ferocity that met his kiss. He was roughly shoved onto the bed and grunted before his mouth was claimed in a hard kiss that was soft with love at the same time. It had been a long few weeks and it didn't take much to push them into joining. A couple of minutes later they laid together in a sweaty heap, gasping for air between shuddering kisses, their clothes partially off in their haste to get them out of the way. But slowly, their kissing calmed until it was lazy and filled with love and affection and Draco relaxed out on top of him in his favorite spot, tucked under Harry's chin.

 

Harry ran his fingers down Draco's arm and as Draco watched with wide eyes, brought up the Marked arm to his eye level. He gazed at the Mark with contempt and felt an almost feral anger rise in him. He felt himself hardening within Draco as he turned his darkened eyes to his lover's before he leaned his head up and pressed his lips to the Mark. He felt and heard Draco's gasp and it hardened him even more as Draco pushed his hips down, taking him in even farther. He turned his gaze back to Draco and whispered huskily, "You are *mine* and never his!" He flipped them over as Draco sobbed a bit and he could tell it was joyful as he thrust deep into Draco. "Mine...don't ever think otherwise, my Draco," he growled, feeling so possessive and desperate to make sure Draco knew...that Draco *understood* that there would be nothing else and that he was *safe*. Draco nodded as he cried out in pleasure while wrapping his arms and legs around Harry, clinging to him as they made love again. Harry leaned in and bit along Draco's neck, marking him in his own way as his hand covered the Dark Mark defiantly.

 

It didn't take long for them to find completion from their intense lovemaking and he collapsed on top of Draco with a moan. Draco tilted his head and kissed him hungrily as they trembled together and it made everything right in Harry's world. He had needed...just a little liquid Luck.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Evie grinned excitedly at Remus and Bill as they headed up towards Hogwarts from the Apparition point outside of the school. Their official reason for being there was for Dumbledore since he was going to be leaving on another mission and wanted the school protected. But their unofficial and more important reason was to share some gloriously happy news with their friends and Harry there. She skipped ahead and grinned cheekily at them when Remus called for her to come back in concern. Since they had found out, her two mates had been over protective and she knew why. But she just couldn’t be held down...she was too happy!

 

They arrived at the bridge to Hogwarts and waved hello to Tonks and Kingsley. Evie all but wiggled excitedly as she looked at Remus pleadingly while they walked along. “Evie...you seem to be holding onto news that you wish to share. What is it?” Kingsley asked lazily as he relaced his fingers with Tonks.

 

“Oooo news? What news?” Tonks asked excitedly as she looked over at the trio.

 

Evie bounced as they came to a stop and squeed when Remus nodded his permission. “I’m pregnant!” she cried and laughed as Tonks shouted in shock before hugging her tightly while they bounced excitedly. Kingsley’s face split into a wide smile as he shook Bill and Remus’ hands.

 

“How did this happen?! I thought that werewolves are sterile!” Tonks exclaimed as she leaned back and grinned at the older woman.

 

“It turns out that pureblood werewolves are very fertile, but curse produced female werewolves are not. Since Evie was born in an age where she was basically the only pureblood, her genes automatically shaped her to match the cursed females,” Remus replied as he ran his fingers through Evie’s hair and smiled.

 

“We think that since she was given that special Wolfsbane by Snape that had helped her to become fertile, her body had gotten the hint that it was her natural state,” Bill continued as he winked at his two mates.

 

“I’ve been having a monthly cycle since I escaped Voldemort when I hadn’t really back when I had been alive before. It just...happened!” Evie finished and laughed as Kingsley hugged her.

 

“This is wonderful news indeed...who is the father?” Kingsley asked warmly as they started again towards Hogwarts.

 

“We’re not sure, so we’re hoping that perhaps Severus can tell. There are a couple of paternity potions out there, so he should be able to help,” Remus replied as he laced his fingers with Evie’s fingers while his other hand threaded into Bill’s hair possessively.

 

“I don’t think I want to know how you could be uncertain,” Tonks commented and giggled with Evie as they arrived at Hogwarts and headed up to Dumbledore’s office. There, Evie, Remus, and Bill shared the wonderful news with their old Headmaster, which was received with great happiness and surprise from the old wizard. He sent them on their way after instructing them that they had a couple of hours before they would be needed and they headed for Severus and Sirius’ rooms.

 

Once there, Evie shared their news once more, not getting tired of sharing the joyful information as they all celebrated their extreme good fortune. Severus and Sirius were beside themselves with joy since the memory of the past still haunted their entire little group. Snape went into the back to get the necessary potions to indeed test Evie. She knew she could have gone to St. Mungo's, but it felt so much more real and personal to have Severus do it. It was indeed thanks to her dearest friend that she was having this incident in the first place!

 

They also discussed the very exciting plans of Tonks and Kingsley's wedding since they had gotten engaged back around Christmas and the trio were talking of having a hand fasting ceremony to make their union complete. Sirius joked that it'd have to be before Evie was showing and they all laughed at that. Severus returned with the potions and told Remus and Bill to place a hair within one of the flasks each and then had Evie do it as well for both flasks. He shook them up, and then poured the potions into separate glasses so that they could see the results. Blue represented negative and pink represented it being a positive match.

 

To their shock, both potions turned pink. Snape's eyebrow shot up and he pointed his wand at Evie, muttering a spell. His other eyebrow shot up in shock, and then he started laughing quietly, causing the others to demand to know what he knew. He grinned at them and shook his head. "I don't know how you three do it...but Evie is pregnant with twins. One for Bill and one for Remus," he finally said and everyone gasped in surprise before elated mayhem broke out as they either shook hands with the proud fathers or hugged the stunned mother.

 

"You three...by Merlin I swear you're going to kill me again with your surprises!" Sirius declared with happy tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged his friends tightly. He wrapped Evie into a tender hug. "I know you'll make a wonderful mother, little sister," he whispered and she finally sobbed happily as she hugged him back.

 

"Thank you, big brother...thank you!" she managed back tearfully and laughed as she was gently pried away into Snape's arms before being reclaimed possessively by Remus and Bill.

 

"Well we better head on out on our patrols. Harry sure is gonna be surprised!" Tonks declared with a laugh as she wiped her eyes and grinned up at Kingsley, who smiled tenderly back.

 

"Evie, why don't you stay with Severus? Stay out of trouble," Bill suggested with a wink and she whined a bit before Remus looked at her.

 

"Bill is right. Besides, I think we five can handle patrols," Remus added firmly and smirked as she pouted and nodded in acquiesce. "Good...Sirius, take the northern halls, Bill the western levels. Kingsley, the eastern levels, Tonks, southern, and I'll go central and grounds," he ordered and Evie couldn't suppress the shudder of longing with his take charge attitude. It had been like this since he'd returned. He had become very much an Alpha and it was an extreme turn on for her. Of course it could have been hormones, but she had a feeling it'd be the same no matter how she felt. Bill had commented that it more than likely had to deal with the fact that Remus had been immersed in the current werewolf society, which consisted greatly of pack mentality.

 

She refocused as she was kissed tenderly by both her mates before they left and smiled as Severus offered a cup of tea. This was going to be so exciting when she finally got to tell her godson!

 

*~~**~~*

 

Run...had to catch up with them...don't think about it just run. Harry dodged fighters in the halls as fury filled him, remembering everything that had happened in stark detail: Returning from getting the Horcrux only to find that Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts, Dumbledore ordering him to hide under his Cloak and then freezing him silently before facing Draco who had come to kill Dumbledore, the Death eaters' arrival and the knowledge that someone he cared for had been hurt badly, and then...and then...

 

He clenched his eyes shut briefly on the tears that threatened to fall. 'I'm going to kill him...I'm going to kill them both for betraying us!' he thought furiously as he ran out onto the grounds and chased after his quarry. He'd briefly seen Remus fighting with Sirius against a couple of the Death eaters and had heard Sirius' cry after him and Snape as they had passed through. But he hadn't stopped as he'd chased Snape and Draco through the castle as they'd headed towards the spot outside of the school where they could Apparate safely. He finally saw them ahead of him and tossed a curse at them, trying to hit at least one of them to slow them down. But Snape turned in time and blocked the curse and the one that followed as he and Draco came to a stop.

 

Harry could see the shock and then shame and horror on Draco's face when he saw Harry, but Snape's face was cold and impassive, just as he'd expect from a killer. "Murderer! Coward! Stand and fight, you traitors!" he shouted angrily as he ran up and threw hex after curse at them. Draco and Snape either dodged them or blocked them until Snape sent a Stunning charm at Harry, sending him flying. He crashed down onto the grass and could have sworn he'd heard Draco's cry of dismay over his ringing ears.

 

"Did you really think to use my own spells against me, Potter?" Snape asked snidely as he moved closer to Harry and Harry could feel his rage ignite even more. But before he could answer, he heard a shout and Snape blocked another attack. He turned and Harry saw Sirius arriving. He heard Snape whisper Sirius' name and looked up at his Professor to see the pale face growing almost sickly in pallor.

 

"What's going on here? Harry, why are you attacking Snape and Draco?" Sirius asked in confusion as he came up to them and Harry swallowed down the sob that threatened to work out.

 

"They betrayed us! Snape killed Dumbledore when Draco didn't!" Harry shouted and felt his rage ignite again as he struggled to his feet. He faced his lover and the man he had come to care for as family. "You betrayed us...you betrayed me!" he snarled as he brought his wand up again, but he was shoved back with another disarming charm and landed against Sirius.

  
"That's not true...that's bullshit!" Sirius cried as he steadied Harry and gazed at his husband, but Harry could see just when Sirius realized that he wasn't lying as he stared into his husband's face. "Sev...why?" he whispered softly.

 

"You...wouldn't understand, Sirius," Severus replied before he shoved Draco on the path. "Go!" he snapped as Draco hesitated, his eyes on Harry. But as Harry glared with full hatred at his lover, Draco turned and headed off towards the Apparition point while Snape faced the two Gryffindors. He pointed his wand at them warningly, but then snarled at Bellatrix as she hit the two with a curse, sending them flying. "He is for the Dark Lord! Retreat! Our work is done!" he snapped out, then turned and walked away in a swirl of black cloak, ignoring the shouts from Harry and Sirius.

 

Harry felt his heart breaking as Snape vanished the same way his lover had and he couldn't stop the sob that broke out. He curled into Sirius as his godfather held him close and raged, cursing the two for betraying them, but it was more that he was cursing his own stupidity for trusting them in the first place...for caring. Now, Dumbledore was dead and he didn't know what to do...he didn't know what to do.

 

Sirius led him back to the castle and he woodenly changed their course to the Astronomy Tower. He could already see the crowd gathering there, but he couldn't feel anymore. He moved through the crowd and stopped next to Dumbledore's body before dropping to his knees. He found the locket that had weakened Dumbledore to his doom and pocketed it before reaching out and straightening the Headmaster's hair and spectacles. He stared at the still face that was closed as if in sleep and he felt rage bubbling within his heart as he remembered the last moments up in the Astronomy Tower. After a bit, he felt a couple of gentle hands pulling him up and guiding him away as McGonagall gave out instructions and shooed the students who were up back to bed.

 

He was led to the medical wing and finally remembered what Fenrir had mentioned in his own sick way. He wondered who had been injured and then remembered that he'd seen Remus there. What if it had been Bill or...his footsteps sped up as realization slammed into him and he and Sirius were running towards the medical wing. He went in hastily and saw the crowd near one of the beds and ran towards it. He saw at once Ron and Hermione holding each other and Kingsley and Tonks were talking softly with Arthur and Molly. He didn't acknowledge their sudden looks as he ran over and skidded to a stop near the bed in relief, then horror as he saw Evie sitting next to the bed with Remus standing protectively behind her. Bill was on the bed, his face gashed open from what looked like claws. Pomfrey was spreading some kind of ointment on it.

 

Evie looked over and immediately stood, taking Harry into her arms tightly with a slight sob of relief and he clung to her just as tightly and buried his face in her shoulder. He felt Remus' hand on his neck, a comforting touch that soothed his rage. He looked up over Evie's shoulder. "What happened?" he whispered thickly and looked at Evie as she leaned back.

 

She brushed her hand over his face tenderly as her lip wobbled a bit and looked to be trying not to cry. "Fenrir attacked him as they were going through the castle towards the Astronomy Tower. There...there..." she broke off and looked away.

 

"There might be some contamination from Fenrir since he is so close to his wolf form, but we won't know for a while," Remus finished tenderly and Harry knew it was also to reassure Molly and Arthur, who were now coming to the other side of the bed in worry. He looked up at Remus as his uncle said, "Where's Sev? And Draco? Did they get to safety?"

 

He felt the rage suddenly ignite, but he stopped from answering when Sirius placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. He looked away as Evie tried to see his face then Sirius answered. "Sev and Draco betrayed us. Severus killed...he killed Dumbledore," he said grimly and gasps floated into the air around Harry and he wanted to run again.

 

"It can't be true! Albus trusted Sev!" Evie protested and wavered a bit, but she was held up by Remus and Harry immediately. She sat down heavily and her hand fell to her stomach while her other hand reached over to the sleeping Bill. She grabbed his hand and Harry clenched his hand tightly into a fist as he saw her grief. She was hurting so much...they all were and he couldn't stop any of it. It was his fault that Albus had died and now he had to try and find the Horcruxes on his own. He didn't know if he could do it, but if it guaranteed that no one else would be hurt or die, he would.

 

As he listened to them speak, he heard Fawkes start singing and he felt some of his rage and grief die down so he could lock it away. He’d be strong...there was nothing else for it. He’d do the job and he’d kill Voldemort no matter what. That was all he had to live for now.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The funeral was perhaps the most false event that had happened in Harry's life. However, it had been the breaker on the dam that had been holding his grief inside. Hermione and Ron had tried to comfort him, but the comfort he had wanted the most could only come from the one who had broken his heart. He didn't know where Draco was, but he had found the journal that he had given his lover. In it he'd discovered a note explaining what Draco had had to do, but it didn't lessen his hurt and hatred of the blond. Draco had betrayed him. Snape had betrayed them all. Dumbledore now lay in his grave, cold and gone from this world and Voldemort was amassing his power to destroy them all. He just didn't know how he was going to succeed in what Dumbledore had set before him.

 

He sighed quietly as he pulled his trunk along, heading for the last time to the Dursleys'. He knew that he'd be leaving a couple of days before his birthday to go to the Burrow, but it seemed so far away. He didn't want to be near his relatives, but he knew that the blood protection was important.

 

A soft voice clearing made him look up and to his surprise he found himself facing Remus, Evie, and Tonks, who winked at him. "Wotcher, Harry! We'll be going with you to your home as your escort. C'mon then...the Ministry car is over this way," she said and Harry smiled a little. He waved over at his friends as Remus and Evie wrapped their arms around his shoulders and guided him away. He felt comforted with their warmth holding him close. He knew that they wanted to be near Bill as he healed, but he was actually grateful for their presence. They got into the car and the drive was fairly comfortable.

 

At about a block or two away from the Dursleys', Evie had the driver stop and got out. "I think we can walk quite well from here. You can go, dears," she said airily as Remus got Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the trunk. Tonks took Hedwig and waved cheerfully at the Ministry drivers as they drove off and Remus laughed softly as she commented about stuffy Ministry officials as they started off down the sidewalk. Evie laced her elbow through Harry's and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked in silence for a bit until Harry noticed that they were farther ahead of the other two. "Wanted to talk to you, dearling," Evie finally said and Harry grinned at the name. She looked up at him and Harry found himself relaxing with his aunt, just as he always did with her. "We know that you, Ron, and Hermione are going to be doing something that Dumbledore has set for you. I doubt I can convince you to tell me what you are doing, but I want you to remember that you can always come to our home for safety," she commented and Harry rested his cheek on her head as she placed her head on his shoulder again.

 

He felt warm at this statement and smiled through the sudden tears of affection he felt for his aunt. She loved so unconditionally and let him be himself. It was like she knew how he was without speaking. They walked for another few feet until they arrived at the gate for the Dursleys' home. "There are a couple more things that I wanted to talk to you about Harry. I won't be the one picking you up to bring you to the Burrow," she said as they faced each other and cupped his face as he frowned sadly. "There's a reason, dearling...I'm pregnant." His eyes snapped up to hers and he smiled in joy for the first time in a long time before hugging her tightly. Pregnant! She was...this was...

  
"This is wonderful, Aunt Evie! You must be so happy! Who's the dad?" Harry asked swiftly as he hugged her, then leaned back to gaze into her glowing face.

 

"Both are...I'm having twins," she answered and laughed at his incredulous face. "I know...it surprised us as well! But...we are wondering if you would be the godfather to one of them." Shocked, Harry stared at her before nodding rapidly. "Excellent...we'll be asking Hermione, Ron, and Tonks as well, but you were the first one we thought of. It's an honor to be asked to be a godparent, Harry. In the Wizarding world, a godparent is linked to the godchild through a special ceremony. The link is in case the parents are unable to be the guardians of the child. A bond between parents and children is very powerful, as you well know," she explained and grinned with him as he nodded. "So another link is made that kicks in when the need is great. In some cases with death or incapacitation it will start up swiftly. Since I was killed at the time, your godfather's link should have kicked in if he would have held you, but from what I was told, Hagrid didn't let him hold you and so it wasn't really activated until you were reunited with him later." She stopped then and Harry frowned a bit as she looked down and took his hand. "I'd...like to reassert our bond, Harry. Godmother to godson. That way, if you are ever in serious danger and need safety, you'll be able to find me and vice versa if I sense you are in danger," she said quietly and looked up at him.

 

He swallowed hard as he felt warmth and love well up within him for his aunt. He loved her so much and had only known her for less than a year. But he had a feeling it was also perhaps the leftover bond from before that gave him such a strong feeling towards her. He nodded silently and watched as she brought up their hands. "All right...hold my hand tightly then," she whispered as she brought out her wand. He laced his fingers with hers and watched as she placed her wand tip on top of their fingers. "In love and through family, all spirits are linked. I bind myself to Harry James Potter as godmother. My love shall guide him, my warmth shall secure him, and my home shall always be his protection. Maternalus Infinitum." A golden glow surrounded their hands and twined down their arms in a golden rope, binding them until it ended at their hearts. He gasped slightly as he felt her love for him and could feel a slight calling that he knew instinctively was to their home.

 

Opening his eyes, he smiled at his godmother before hugging her tightly, which seemed to solidify the bond as it became solid within their souls. After a bit, they leaned back and turned to see the other two watching from a distance away before joining them. They headed up the drive and stopped at the door. Evie winked at Harry as she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Shortly, the door opened and Petunia peered out, glaring at Harry as she opened the door. But she froze as soon as she saw Evie, who smiled wickedly. “Hello Petunia...been a long time,” she commented lightly and Harry had to duck his head to hide his grin.

 

“You...you’re supposed to be dead. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been stuck with him,” Petunia replied tightly before she nodded at Harry to come in. But Evie’s strong grip stopped him before he could react.

 

“You were supposed to treat him as a son, not as a freak. You’re a pretty poor excuse for an aunt. But I’m back now and as soon as he is free of your yoke hold, you will never lay a finger on him. But if I hear that he has suffered at all while he is here...” Evie trailed off and her smile slipped from her lips as she glared at Petunia, who seemed to shrink back away from her. “You will never know peace,” she said simply and Petunia shivered before looking away. Smiling brightly, Evie turned back to Harry, who found himself very impressed with his aunt. She cupped his face and brought his head in and kissed his forehead. “Don’t forget how much you are loved,” Evie whispered against his head and Harry shut his eyes tightly on his tears while nodding. She released him and he smiled as he grabbed his stuff from Remus and Tonks, who smiled at him in farewell. With a lightened heart, he went inside and up to his room, happy to know that he’d soon be back with the ones he loved soon enough.

 

TBC

 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.25/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: SB/SS, RL/OFC, RL/BW/OFC, HP/DM, hinted GW/FD, RW/HG

Rating: PG-13  
Note: Inspiration has been awesome recently and has been messing with a lot of this plot! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

The soft ticking of the Weasley family clock filled the near silent home as Evie paced impatiently while they waited for the others to return from getting Harry from the Dursleys. She, Sirius, Ginny, and Molly were the only ones left behind when Moody had taken the crew that was going to be the decoy group to bring Harry home. Molly was standing with Ginny in the kitchen, trying to keep busy with making dinner while Sirius was sitting tensely on one of the couches, watching Evie pace. They all were worried since it was a very risky plan, but they were fairly certain it would work since they had been so secretive about it. But Evie still felt very worried, feeling like something had gone wrong or could go wrong.

 

"Evie...sit down and relax. Your pacing isn't good for the babies," Sirius tried once more to get her to calm down and she growled at him, her eyes flashing golden briefly. The full moon wasn't for another week, but with her pregnancy she found herself feeling more animalistic as she progressed. But it also was more than likely stress. Her godson and mates were out there along with all of the others she considered family...she had every reason to be restless. But Sirius looked a bit amused and he stood, blocking her path as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Remus and Bill and Harry will be fine...everyone will come home safe and sound. Just relax," he said soothingly and Evie huffed out a breath as she tried to relax.

 

"I know...I know this...it's just..." Evie didn't get to finish her sentence as they all heard a POP outside and then a cry for help. She looked up at Sirius, then broke his hold and ran outside. She sped up as soon as she caught Harry's scent and saw him, running for him. "Harry! Hagrid!" she cried in relief as she ran and hugged her godson, not even caring about his state as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She leaned back and cupped his face, crying unashamedly as she smiled at him in relief. She hugged him again almost immediately, smiling as he hugged her just as tightly.

 

"I'm so glad you're safe, Aunt Evie..." Harry whispered thickly and she carded her hand through his wet hair before leaning back.

 

"What happened? Hagrid...you look awful!" Evie said as she finally took in the half-giant's state.

 

Hagrid winced as he limped over slowly. "We were ambushed," he said gruffly and Evie felt her heart freeze at this and wavered. But she didn't collapse as two strong arms held her up as they headed into the Burrow. She vaguely heard Harry and Hagrid explain what had happened to Sirius and Molly, but her mind couldn't get past the fact that they had been found out and the danger had been far worse than possible.

 

They all looked over when they heard another crack and Remus came over while holding up a bleeding George. He rushed inside as Molly cried out in dismay before directing him to lay her son on the couch where she began to try and heal him. Remus stood then and moved swiftly, grabbing Harry by the collar as everyone cried out in alarm and pushed the younger man against the wall with his wand pointed at Harry's face. "When Harry first visited me at Hogwarts, what creature was standing in the corner!?" he demanded in a low growl.

 

"Uncle Remus...wha-" Harry tried to say but cried out a bit as Remus shook him.

 

"Answer me!" Remus demanded in a roar as he glared at Harry.

 

"Remus stop this!" Evie cried as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him from her godson.

 

"A Grindelow! It was a Grindelow!" Harry finally cried in fear as he stared at Remus. Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he let his wand arm fall before placing his forehead against Harry's.

 

"Forgive me, but I had to be sure...we were betrayed," Remus whispered as he moved his hand that had been gripping Harry's collar to the back of Harry's neck in a soothing hold.

 

"You could have asked me, you idiot..." Evie whispered tearfully as she hugged them both, her fear and relief overwhelming her. "I knew it was him...my bond, remember?" she reminded her husband and he smiled at her before kissing her tenderly. She sobbed a little as she hugged them both tightly to her before she let them go to help Molly with George. She watched as Remus went outside to wait for their other mate as well as their friends, but she focused on helping Molly, using some Chinese magic she knew from her past. She was able to stop the bleeding and healed some of the raw area, but he would never again have a whole ear since it had been removed through a curse. She looked up as she finished as she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt relief nearly knock her over as a dirty looking Bill smiled at her in greeting. She stood immediately and hugged him tightly, kissing his neck as he nuzzled her protectively closer.

 

“George…you ok?” Fred’s scared whisper broke through their happy reunion and Evie turned and placed her hand on Fred’s shoulder along with Molly as they watched the twins.

 

George mumbled then smiled a bit. “I feel…saint-like.”

 

They all blinked a bit at that and Fred scowled. “Come again?” he asked dumbly.

 

Opening his eyes a little, George grinned as he gestured to his ear. “Yea…saint-like…holy…I have a hole here…so I feel saint-like!” he retorted as he winked and looked up as Fleur rushed over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

Snorting, Fred rolled his eyes and grinned at Fleur. “Of all the great ear jokes, you went with saint-like?” he asked incredulously and they all chuckled softly as Fleur leaned in over the couch and kissed George tenderly while running her slender fingers through his matted hair.

 

“’e ees still beautiful to me,” she whispered lovingly and George chuckled as Fred rolled his eyes. They all watched silently, relieved that he was going to be ok.

 

“Mad Eye’s dead…I couldn’t find him,” Bill whispered sorrowfully, breaking the silence as he tightened his hold on Evie a bit and Evie looked up at him in shock. The others were silent as well as they bowed their heads in grief.

 

“Any sign of that rat, Mundungus?” Tonks asked as she leaned into Shacklebolt sadly.

 

“What happened?” Evie asked in worry and sorrow as she snuggled into Bill’s hold and laced her fingers with Remus’ when he joined them.

 

“Everything was going well, but there was a leak. They were waiting for us and we had to fight to get away and cover for Harry and Hagrid’s escape. I saw Moody get hit after Mundungus Apparated out. I searched all over, but I couldn’t find any sign of him,” Bill replied sadly before he nuzzled her head and Evie closed her eyes on her tears. She opened her eyes and locked gazes with Harry and her heart went out to him as she saw his grief. She left her mates’ holds and went to him, holding him close along with Sirius, comforting him. She understood his pain and knew that he was blaming himself for all that had happened, even though it wasn’t his fault. She looked up as Arthur came around with glasses and handed them out. They each took one and held it up.

 

“To Moody,” Arthur said simply and they all echoed him in salute before swallowing the toast. Evie leaned her head against Harry's as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly and felt her grief settle as she comforted her godson. It was a blow that they had lost Alastor, but they would prevail.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Harry stared out at the garden numbly, just idly fingering one of the many rocks that were at hand. It had been a couple of days since his arrival at the Burrow and preparations for the three celebrations were under full steam now. The next day was going to be the private hand fasting ceremony of Bill, Evie, and Remus, which they were keeping very small to just those closest to them. There was an almost unnoticed current of sorrow that ran under the joyful business, but Harry could sense it. His parents weren't there, Severus wasn't there...Draco...wasn't there. And neither was Dumbledore. He swallowed hard at the thought and closed his eyes on the fresh tears that it brought. He missed Dumbledore, Severus, and Draco so much. But the sorrow was mixed with rage and hatred of the two who had been the cause of Dumbledore's death. He missed them, yes, but he also wanted revenge for their betrayal.

 

He sighed again, and then looked up when he heard some shifting and smiled as Sirius came to sit by him. His godfather looked tired and he hated seeing the sorrow in his godfather's eyes since he knew the reason for it. But he didn't say anything as Sirius bumped shoulders with him in greeting before mirroring his pose of knees up and arms wrapped comfortably around them while they stared at the gnome-infested garden. Harry didn't mind at all. Being around both of his godparents was such a novel experience and with what he knew he'd have to get doing soon, he wanted as many experiences in his memory to hold him through what promised to be very difficult times. He didn't know if he would succeed in finding all of the Horcruxes, but he damn well was going to try his best!

 

"You know...I remember feeling this nervous the day before your parents and Evie and Remus' weddings," Sirius commented suddenly and Harry glanced at him in surprise. Sirius nodded thoughtfully as he frowned a bit. "Your parents’ wedding was the big affair, but Remus and Evie kept it quiet. Of course Sev and I had already been married for a couple of weeks, so it was like old hat to us," he added with a chuckle and wink at his godson. Harry flashed a slight grin back, amused even with the pang of sorrow/rage that the casual mention of Severus' name brought. Sighing, Sirius looked back at the garden. "I made a mistake too, back then. I didn't trust Severus."

 

"Why should you have? He's a traitor...he hates us," Harry retorted bitterly and swallowed hard on the tears that seemed intent on choking him.

 

Sirius looked at him and his eyes were unreadable as he gazed at Harry. Finally he said softly, "I believe in Sev. I know he doesn't hate us nor did he want to do what he had to do. Dumbledore...he was dying, Harry."

 

"I don't care! He...he killed him! Dumbledore was begging for help! And...and..." Harry stopped as he curled up and closed his eyes tightly. He felt the warm arm around his shoulders tug him closer and he resisted for a bit, but then he leaned into his godfather. “I love Draco…I shouldn’t because he betrayed us and lied to me…but I do. And I want to believe that Snape didn’t mean for this to happen, but…but I…I…”

 

“You keep seeing Dumbledore’s death. I know…I felt the same way. I remember when I figured out that Sev was a double agent. Evie had been kidnapped and Sev had been called to Voldemort’s side. I figured out that he was a Death eater, but I took it wrong…didn’t understand the precarious situation he was in.” Sirius’ voice trailed off as he cleared his throat and Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his godfather. He felt sorrow within when he saw the wetness along his godfather’s eyes and looked away as Sirius took a deep breath. “I confronted him…and accused him of being a traitor. Of being the reason Evie had been taken and was in serious danger. I didn’t even think about the fact that it had been Wormtail who had had the passwords for their homes…I was just so…shocked and betrayed that he hadn’t told me what he had been put through and that had been the reason some things had happened. By the time I had put two and two together, your parents and Evie were dead and I was heading for Azkaban for Wormtail framing me.” He came to a stop and sighed before bringing up a shaking hand to wipe lightly at his eyes. “I guess…what I’m trying to say, Harry… is that not everything is as it seems and if you focus on your revenge or hatred, you’ll end up like Voldemort.”

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Sirius again, locking eyes with his godfather as a tear rolled down his face. “I’m scared…” he whispered the fear softly and leaned into Sirius as the older man wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close.

 

“We’re all scared…but use that fear to do what you must. Believe in love,” Sirius replied as he rubbed Harry’s back and Harry couldn’t help relaxing against his godfather. They sat like that for a while before standing and going back into the Burrow to help with the preparations for the ceremony the next night. Harry smiled as he realized that this was indeed something to reaffirm the life that they were fighting for. Ron was right…he had to stay for this because he needed these memories…these *reminders* of what he was fighting for. He had friends and family that were in danger and in order to destroy that danger, he had to have the strength to find the Horcruxes.

 

So the next night, as he watched the twilight ceremony of his aunt, uncle, and Bill declare their love before them all and have their love sealed by a wizard judge, he saw the goodness and purity that he was fighting for. Voldemort hated and wished to subjugate all he thought were beneath his standards of life. Harry was nothing like that. And he would fight for what he saw that night in the faces of his loved ones: joy, happiness, love…life. He would fight for that until the end.

 

Following the ceremony, a feast and dancing started and laughter rang out as they all danced and enjoyed themselves. Harry stood near the back, watching as Evie, Remus, and Bill took turns dancing with each other and various other members of the family who were there. Suddenly, Evie was before him, grinning and Harry couldn’t help grinning back. She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor as the others laughed around them and Harry couldn’t help chuckling as well. He took her hand and placed his hand on her waist, then whirled her around to the music as cheering rose up. He had learned a couple of dances from Hermione after the disastrous Winter Ball and he loved that he could do this with his aunt on such a special occasion. He admired how she glowed with happiness and health as they danced together.

 

After the dance, they started heading for bed after taking care of cleaning up once Evie, Bill, and Remus left for their brief ‘honeymoon’. They would of course be coming back in a couple of days for Harry’s birthday party and then the next day for George and Fleur’s wedding. Harry smiled and couldn’t stop smiling as they cleaned up the festivities before being shooed off to bed by Mrs. Weasley. As he settled into bed that night, he thought over everything and held on to the precious memories. He had much to be thankful for and much to work towards. And he would.

 

TBC

 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Veil of the Moon pt.26/?   
Author: Deathangelgw   
Disclaimer: You only WISH I had them…then you could borrow them!! *cackles madly* oh well I don’t.   
Warnings: slash, het, humor, teasing, dark, angst, and sap.

Pairings: SB/SS, RL/OFC, RL/BW/OFC, HP/DM, CW/HP, hinted GW/FD, RW/HG

Rating: NC-17  
Note: Inspiration has been awesome recently and has been messing with a lot of this plot! Thanks to MA for the beta! Enjoy and please review!!   
  
‘thoughts’

 

Humming softly as she blew out the candle that she had lit for meditation, Evie smiled peacefully before heading for their bedroom. Sirius was staying at the Burrow until Harry’s party so that they could have the necessary ‘bonding time’ or rather honeymoon as the Muggles would say. After the hand fasting ceremony, the ones involved usually had heightened senses for the other, resulting in soul binding them when they finally consummated the binding. The night of the ceremony had been beyond intense for them, enhanced almost with the werewolf blood that flowed through them. She had a feeling that the children growing within her served to bond them even deeper than normal bond mates.

 

Thinking of the other night, Evie’s smile grew and she purred a bit as her hand rested on her slightly rounding belly. Her beloveds had been incredible to watch as well as be with and she had felt that they were all at peace. She couldn’t explain the bond they now had, how it went beyond even the bond she had with her godson, but she didn’t mind it. She was glad for it actually…it reassured her that she’d be able to find them no matter what.

 

With a soft sigh, she went upstairs to join her husbands. She went to their room and just stopped at the doorway, watching them make love slowly and enjoying the sight immensely. Bill’s soft cry of completion followed by Remus’ possessive growl as they climaxed together sent a thrill of want and pure love for them through her. She let her robe slip off of her shoulders as she slowly walked into the room, grinning at them lustily as she came into their view. She came to a stop at the bedside and smirked as they greedily took in her naked body before she slowly crawled onto the bed to them. She straddled Bill’s hips and moaned as Remus leaned up and kissed her hungrily before Bill took his own turn with her. She couldn’t imagine leaving this happy time, even as the shadow of Voldemort crowded into their peace. She wouldn’t change anything of their choices.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Looking around at the organized chaos that was the preparations for George and Fleur's wedding, Harry couldn't help grinning as he went about cleaning up the room that Mrs. Weasley had assigned him to clean. The Delacoures were already there and it had been a rather joyful introduction to Fleur's family. Charlie had also finally arrived, much to everyone's amusement as he'd instantly ribbed George for getting so lucky. Harry, who had always liked Charlie, had quietly flirted with the older man, who had flirted back. But he hadn't taken it seriously, his heart belonging with Draco. Though...when he thought of how happy Evie, Remus, and Bill were, he considered that extending his heart's bounds might be good for him. But, he shrugged it off...nothing would come about for a while. And definitely not until he was finished with Voldemort.

 

In the time that they had been preparing, he, Ron, and Hermione had made their plans to leave after the wedding and Hermione had packed up various things while Ron had set up a great disguise with the help of the twins and Arthur using the ghoul upstairs. Harry thought it was brilliant, but they had to do it secretly, for Molly had been very persistent in keeping them apart. She knew they were planning something and was trying to get them to not go on the quest that might prove their undoing. But they had all agreed to it and nothing would stop them...not even Molly's good intentioned loving.

 

"Harry! Someone here to see you!"

 

"Coming!" Harry answered Sirius' call and grinned as he stood, dusting his hands after cleaning out the closet. He quickly folded the last things and placed them in before heading out and downstairs to the living room. He stopped in surprise when he saw Scrimgeour there along with Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. "What's this all about?" he asked warily as he went and stood between Hermione and Sirius.

 

"I have come to present two proclamations in the passing of Albus Dumbledore. The first is to one Sirius Black," Scrimgeour replied grimly before he broke the seal on one of the small packets of papers he held. "It is long so therefore I shall only be reading the summary letter. It is the decision of the courts of the Ministry of Magic that Sirius Black be exonerated of all crimes and notified of his freedom. As of this moment, he is no longer a criminal and may once more be granted the privilege of using a wand and living life as a free man. It is also the declaration of the courts that a formal apology be issued to Messier Black for the abhorrent treatment he received as a result of being cast guilty while innocent and compensation shall be issued forthwith for the years of imprisonment he suffered," he declared as he read from the top letter.

 

Harry stared up at his godfather, elated, and watched tears of joy roll down Sirius' cheeks into his beard. He looked forward again as Scrimgeour offered the packet of papers declaring Sirius' exoneration before shaking the other man's hand. "My sincere apologies for all you went through and congratulations for your freedom, Mr. Black," Scrimgeour said softly and sincerely before leaning in a bit. "Know that what you do for the Wizarding world is most appreciated," he added lowly and Sirius nodded once while squeezing the hand he held before he released it.

 

Satisfied, Scrimgeour turned his focus onto the three younger people with them. "As for you three, I am here to read Albus Dumbledore's will and testament." He directed them to sit and proceeded to read the will. Afterwards, he left, looking a bit disappointed in the outcome, but Harry didn't care much.

 

He gazed at the snitch that had been his 'inheritance' from Dumbledore. He had seen the look on Scrimgeour's face when he'd taken it and nothing had happened and wondered on it, but he let it go. He was happy for his godfather as they went outside to announce the big news, much to everyone's extreme excitement and joy. He watched them hug and congratulate his godfather and smiled proudly before turning a bit and walking away. He wanted to think for a bit on what had been going on recently. He was a bit mad at the Ministry for keeping the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but he couldn't blame them really. It was an historical artifact of the Wizarding World and honestly, Dumbledore didn't have a right to just give it to Harry. He knew though to the bottom of his toes that it would appear when he needed it the most...just like it had before.

 

Pushing aside those thoughts as he meandered along the field near the Burrow that led towards the forested hills surrounding the area, Harry went over what he knew so far about everything. He was so deep in thought that he almost ran into someone near the gate and drew himself up short in surprise. "Sorry! Wasn't payin' attention!" he cried as he stepped back a bit before focusing on the person he'd nearly run over.

 

"S'ok, Harry...you looked to be deep in thought...something wrong?" Charlie asked with a small grin as he stepped slightly closer and winked.

 

"N-Nothing...just...thinking on stuff," Harry mumbled as he felt his face heat up in time to his suddenly pounding heart. What was going on with him!? "Why were you coming from here?" he blurted out desperately and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

 

Chuckling, Charlie shrugged after shoving his hands in his pockets. "Was seeing our dear Minister to the border and off. Did he bring good news?" he asked as he turned slightly and tilted his head in indication that they should continue Harry's walk.

 

"Yea...Sirius' exoneration and Dumbledore's will," Harry replied as he fell in stride with the older man. He felt warm and fuzzy with Charlie so close to him, his arm tingling every time Charlie's arm brushed his. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, but then it clarified with an image of him being with Draco and Charlie. He stopped, mouth hanging open as he saw in his mind’s eye being with the other two intimately, pale and red hair mingling over him. He rubbed his face as he flushed even more, ignoring Charlie’s inquiry for a second as he willed away his longing. Finally, he dropped his hands and grinned at Charlie. “I’m good...c’mon...let’s walk some more,” he said a bit hoarsely, then cleared his throat in embarrassment as Charlie smirked at him.

 

But the older man didn’t say anything on Harry’s actions as they fell into step together and wandered around the Burrow's grounds. When they neared the bordering forest, Charlie smirked over at Harry and gestured for him to follow. Curious and more than a little thrilled at the look Charlie gave him, Harry followed the older man towards the woods, dodging around trees casually as they went further in. When they came to a small clearing, Charlie went over to the large oak and sat down, then patted the space next to him. Somewhat nervously, Harry sat down next to him slightly stiffly. He glanced over as Charlie reclined back with his hands behind his head and eyes closed comfortably. He studied Charlie's face, much like he would with Draco and he couldn't help the flush of desire as the image that had tantalized him earlier popped up again.

 

He turned his face away and took a deep breath, struggling to relax. Charlie was handsome, but he was also older and his best friend's older brother. It'd be almost like if he'd dated Ginny! But then again, this was different. He shook his head sharply. 'Knock it off! He's way older than you and besides...he prolly would rather have someone his own age and what about Draco, huh? I can't deny that I still love him deeply! So what's with this?' he wondered to himself and sighed.

 

"You're going to give yourself some wrinkles there, Harry," Charlie murmured lowly and Harry jerked a bit in surprise as well as pure desire at the tone of Charlie's voice. He glanced over and saw Charlie smirking at him knowingly and sighed heavily. Charlie sat up then and leaned over a bit. "Relax, Harry...it's why I brought you here. It's nice and quiet and mum saw me with you so she knows you're safe. You're safe, Harry," he added softly and Harry felt himself relaxing a bit even as he warmed at the low intimate way he was being coaxed. He looked up as fingers brushed along his chin and locked eyes with Charlie before the older man suddenly leaned in and brushed their lips together. They lingered, just barely touching, as Harry's heart pounded before Charlie pressed them closer and their lips melded together. It was the most delicious kiss he'd had in a while and it washed away all of the recent pain and darkness that had been taking over his life.

 

But suddenly Draco's sorrow-filled face flashed before him and he pulled away, gasping faintly. His cheeks colored in shame and he stood up. He wrapped his arms around his waist loosely as he walked away, feeling Charlie's gaze burning on his back as he did so. He felt so much guilt right then: guilt for having kissed Charlie and for still loving Draco so much. He hung his head, feeling tears come to his eyes as he tightened his arms around his waist. He jumped a little when strong arms wrapped around him comfortingly, but he then relaxed and leaned back into Charlie, taking the comfort he desperately needed.

 

"So, Ron told me last night about you and Draco. I think he was sort of warning me off of you in his own way, but you look like you could use something," Charlie said quietly and Harry closed his eyes on the tears that welled up from the gentle rumble that was soothing him.

 

"I love him...and yet he betrayed me. What I don't understand is...why you?" he whispered helplessly and heaved a slight sob as Charlie's arms tightened around him securely.

 

"S'all right, Harry...s'all right. I'll be here to hold you if that's what you need," Charlie replied simply and Harry nodded as he brought his arms up and clung to Charlie's arms, keeping the older man close.

 

He didn't know how long they stood like that, but eventually they separated and started back to the Burrow. Surprisingly, Charlie laced his fingers with Harry's and only grinned when Harry looked over at him in surprise. But it felt so warm and comforting and it sent a thrill of want through Harry, though he squashed it as quickly as he could. When they got back to the Burrow, they parted ways, but Harry looked over just as he got to the backyard and Charlie winked at him before smirking that sexy smirk and going inside. Harry felt a jolt of want go through him again, but shook it off as he turned and headed towards where the party was being set up. He smiled happily when he saw his godmother, Remus, and Bill already out there with most of the others who had been invited and ran over, hugging Evie tightly when he got to her. She laughed softly as she held him close and he was soon in the middle of a three-way hug when Remus and Bill joined in the hug. It felt so warm and peaceful and safe that he soon forgot his melancholy.

 

The party was amusing and fun as they all goofed around while eating the good food that Molly had made, which included a floating golden Snitch for a cake. His presents were both practical and sentimental, though there were two mysterious presents with no cards. The one was a roll-up pouch filled with various vials of antidotes and healing potions and he knew somehow that it was from Severus. The other was a ring, though he couldn't figure it out, but when he put it on, he had the strangest sensation that Draco was nearby. He almost started crying, but he managed to hide it and smiled as he opened his present from Sirius and so on.

 

Towards the end of the party, he was pulled aside by Evie, Remus, and Bill and handed a present. "What's this?" he asked as he examined the box with its shining paper covering.

 

"Open it and find out, silly," Evie teased him and grinned at him, which he returned before opening the present.

 

He stopped when he found himself holding an amulet. "What..." he whispered in surprise as he stared at it.

 

"It's a homing amulet, set for our home. If you ever need a place of sanctuary while on your quest, hold this in your hand and say, 'Reperio Domus’ and it will bring you to our home. Whoever you are holding will also be brought along as well,” Remus explained quietly as they leaned in closer so they weren’t overheard.

 

Harry stared at the amulet as fresh tears welled up and rolled free. "It's the best thing ever," he whispered hoarsely before looking up at them and smiling through his tears.

 

They smiled back and hugged him close, wishing him a happy birthday softly as they drew him into their warmth. Remus took the amulet from him and placed it over his head before kissing his forehead gently. Grinning, Harry wiped his face before tucking the amulet under his shirt, safe from prying eyes since the chain went invisible around his neck. They returned to the party, laughing and joking around before joining the rest.

 

Afterwards, they all cleaned up and the guests, including Remus, Bill, and Evie, left for their homes for they'd need their rest for the next day's activities. Harry smiled as he went upstairs, but looked over his shoulder when he felt an intense stare through his shoulders. He locked eyes with Charlie, who was watching him with a look he knew too well from Draco. He felt an answering feeling rise up within him before Charlie broke their gaze and went into the living room. Biting his lip, Harry turned and got ready for bed before crawling in and getting comfortable. But he couldn't calm himself, images of Draco, Charlie, and him being intimate keeping him from finding any peace.

 

Finally, when he noted that another hour had ticked by, he got up and decided to go downstairs, noting how quiet it was from all sides. He headed down, not sure if he wanted something to eat or just to walk. He stretched as he went in, then scratched his belly under his shirt while walking into the kitchen. He went to the cooler and looked in, considering what could be eaten and what couldn't be touched since it was for the wedding.

 

"I'd be careful, Harry. You don't want Mum coming after you for snitching the wrong thing."

 

The low voice startled him at first, but then sent a bolt of heat and need through him and Harry couldn't deny it any longer. Yes, he loved Draco, but he was very attracted to Charlie. And with how things were recently, if he didn't act on what he was feeling, he'd regret it for the rest of his life, no matter how short it might be. So he straightened and looked over, locking gazes once more with Charlie and feeling his desire for the older man rise up as he took in the very masculine red head before him. Charlie himself was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over a bare chest and one pajamaed leg crossed over the other while his hip balanced against the counter. His face was warm and sensual, a gentle knowing smirk curving the lips while an answering desire and warmth filled Charlie's eyes.

 

Slowly, as Harry shut the fridge door to face him, Charlie unfolded himself and moved closer to Harry bit by slow bit. Harry felt his blood begin to pound as Charlie drew ever closer, filling his nose with the masculine scent that he loved. He nearly jumped out of his skin though as Charlie cupped his face suddenly, his touch like a white hot bolt of pure need to his groin. Charlie smirked softly as his hand lightly curved to fit Harry's cheek and head before calmly drawing them closer together. "I forgot my present for you, Harry," he whispered quietly and Harry swallowed hard on the moan that almost crept out. Gently and ever so slowly, they moved closer together until they were lined up and pressed together before their lips met. This time, instead of gentle, it was firmer...strong and passionate and *real*. Harry did moan this time as his hands came up to rest on Charlie's hips and Charlie pressed his tongue in the moment Harry opened his mouth.

 

At that moment, Harry threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms firmly around Charlie's waist, pulling them together as their kiss gave in to the passion and desire they both felt for the other. They melded together as their tongues dueled hungrily, sliding and twining as they both groaned in need. Harry suddenly found himself pinned to the counter as Charlie's hands groped his ass and they ground together, their mutually hard cocks lining up and surging against the other through their pajama pants. Harry parted his legs and wrapped one around Charlie's hip, gasping as Charlie fit right against him and pulled him as close as possible with a soft growl of possession and his hands on Harry's ass.

 

Harry's mouth was released and he gasped as Charlie kissed and bit down his neck as he let his head fall back. His hands came up and gripped Charlie's shoulders and head as they rocked together, bucking and moaning as their passion spiraled up. But suddenly, Charlie pulled back, startling Harry as he stepped back. Harry felt desolate and ashamed suddenly as he reached for Charlie, but then Charlie laced their fingers together and tugged on them as he turned, leading them out of the kitchen. Confused, Harry followed, his mind clouded from lust and his body singing for more as they left the kitchen, then went outside. Even more befuddled, Harry walked behind Charlie, unsure as to where they were going until he saw that they were heading for the forest. Charlie grinned lustfully at him and Harry felt a surge of understanding. No one was going to catch them going at it in the house!

 

Happily, Harry sped up just enough so that he was walking next to Charlie as they went into the forest and wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist. His heart sped up again as Charlie did the same to him and held him close, sending his body singing once more with undeniable desire. They moved carefully in the forest, aided by the near full moon so they wouldn't trip on any roots or holes, until they arrived at the clearing they had been at before. Coming to a stop, Charlie drew Harry to him as they went over to the tree that they'd been sitting under only earlier that day or so and resumed their hungry kissing as hands began to trail over each other's body. Charlie slid Harry's shirt up and Harry shivered as a slight breeze brushed by at that moment, but the chill vanished as soon as Charlie began caressing his torso familiarly. He moaned and pressed closer, placing hot flesh in full touch now that the shirt was out of the way. His own hands began to roam over firm muscled skin as they kissed hungrily.

 

But when Charlie's hands slid into his pants and pushed them off, Harry froze just a bit. It was one thing to decide to throw caution to the wind. But he sure as hell didn't want to hurt either Draco or Charlie. Charlie seemed to notice and stopped with his hands cupping Harry's ass while his dark gaze searched Harry's own conflicted gaze. "Harry...you love Draco, right?" he suddenly whispered, his throat husky with his desire and Harry nodded abruptly in response. Charlie suddenly smiled warmly, sending that warmth into Harry as he stroked Harry's ass gently. "Did you know that humans are capable of loving more than one person? Harry...I'm not forcing you to use me to replace Draco. I'm offering to be more to both of you," he murmured and Harry blinked in surprise as he stared at the older man. Nodding, Charlie licked his lips. "I don't think any of us believe Draco or Severus have betrayed us, contrary to what is given. And I know that you'll survive this, so a reunion with Draco is in the cards. What I'm offering...is to be there with you both so that afterwards, we can be together," he explained and Harry felt his throat closing tightly on his tears that welled up. Charlie caressed his cheek suddenly and grinned. "I don't know what it is about you, Harry...but you are someone that I could easily love."

 

With that, Harry's inhibitions dropped and he leaned in and kissed Charlie hard as he lifted his hips to encourage the removal of his pants. His hands scratched lightly down the muscled back of the older man as his pants were removed and he pushed off the offending material that was the only barrier between their bodies. He moaned loudly as Charlie immediately pressed against Harry, rubbing their hard cocks together in a long rough glide that soon sped up to frantic rocking. Harry's head fell back in rising pleasure and he cried out as he came hard, shooting come all over their chests and stomachs. Charlie's groan was almost immediate and Harry shuddered as he felt more hot sticky liquid splash between them as Charlie's thrusts slowed. Harry panted softly, shuddering in aftershocks and grinned as his chin was licked and nipped while Charlie continued thrusting slowly, coating his cock with their combined seed.

 

Finally, Harry parted his legs farther, holding himself open as Charlie leaned back. "I've...not done this yet..." he admitted hoarsely and Charlie tilted an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing. Harry moaned as Charlie showed that it didn't matter about his inexperience bottoming as he moved his mouth down to Harry's cock. He groaned and arched loudly as his cock was swallowed down expertly into that hot mouth. He grabbed at the soft ginger hair and tried to thrust, but he was held firmly. He spread his legs farther, opening himself up as he felt wanton and needy as he was driven further up.

 

A finger suddenly pushed into his tight hole and he shouted as he jerked, nearly coming as he was penetrated. A second finger soon joined it, wiggling and pressing deeper until Charlie's palm was flat against Harry's butt cheeks. They wiggled in Harry and Harry saw stars as a jolt of pure pleasure shot through him. He grunted as he arched tautly, his whole body bowing as he climaxed hard again, shooting stream after stream of come down Charlie's throat.

 

He gasped for air when he finally relaxed and grinned stupidly when he heard Charlie's chuckle. He looked down as Charlie released his twitching member with a sloppy 'plop'. "That was..." Harry trailed off and moaned as Charlie grinned and did *something* inside of Harry that made him jerk with pleasure.

 

"We're just beginning, Harry," Charlie murmured with a wicked grin and Harry didn't even try to stifle the moan that look elicited. He soon found out just what Charlie meant as the older man slid his body down and used his free hand to lift Harry's hips up a bit more. He found out why when something wet and thick pressed in alongside the two fingers inside of him already. He writhed, becoming hard again as he was stretched and teased.

 

Finally, Charlie took pity on him and shifted up, removing his fingers from inside of Harry. He grinned down at Harry, who grinned back, then leaned in. "Give me your hand, Harry," he ordered huskily. Harry obliged and watched as Charlie moved it down to grasp Charlie's cock. "Repeat after me, Harry," Charlie whispered as he thrust a bit into the grip that Harry had on him. "Lubricus."

 

"Lubricus...oh!" Harry moaned as his hand became very slick, allowing Charlie's cock to slide easily into Harry's grip. It wasn't long before Charlie was shifting, lifting Harry's legs to over his shoulders. He then began pushing into Harry, his large cock splitting and pushing deep into Harry in a long slow glide. A low slow groan left Harry as he arched, his fingers clutching at Charlie's arms as he was taken so thoroughly. Charlie didn't wait long for Harry to adjust once he was in balls deep before he began to thrust slowly. He kept it slow at first, but then at Harry's rather vocal encouragement, sped up with short, hard, yet fast thrusts.

 

Harry wasn't silent as he clung to Charlie, overwhelmed with the pleasure of what was happening to him. He shouted and arched sharply as he came a third time, painting their chests with his seed. But Charlie wasn't done and Harry was truly amazed as he was forced into a fourth climax before Charlie stiffened over him. With a soft moan, Charlie filled Harry with his come, trembling above Harry like some red haired Adonis.

 

They enfolded each other in the aftermath, their bodies sweaty and trembling with aftershocks and Harry kissed Charlie's shoulder as he hugged the older man to him. He felt tears rolling down his cheek slowly and struggled to hide them, burying his face into his lover's shoulder. But he felt a gentle press to his head before Charlie whispered, “It's ok...you didn't betray him...because you will find him and save him and then...” He trailed off and leaned up, grinning wolfishly down at Harry and eliciting a very delighted shiver from the younger man. “And then, we'll work out this arrangement until none of us can move,” he finished and chuckled as Harry moaned while his cheeks burned with a blush.

 

Harry sighed as he was tucked into Charlie's chest and laid there, dozing as his back was rubbed. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he found himself fervently hoping that what Charlie had said would come true.

 

TBC

 


End file.
